Miscellaneous Fanfictions of 2001
by Chica1
Summary: some of you might remember me. or not. but these are just my zelda-oriented poems, short stories, and whatnot, in one file with chapters. rating will vary with each piece. G through R.
1. Poetry

a/n: just posting this to keep track of it. what with a new computer, i need to be able to access my files at random times, so until my website is up and fully running, these will stay here.  
  
-chica / amelia  
  
  
  
  
  
"Boy, why are you crying?"  
Asks the princess  
Who is lying,  
For she knows just why  
The young man cries  
And everything  
Will not be fine.  
Locked in shard  
Of a past forgotten,  
Everything now  
Is turning rotten,  
Trying to bleed,  
Trying to feed  
The raw emotion  
With Blue potion,  
Yet every day  
In every way  
The boy will cry,  
And she'll ask why,  
It's what they do,  
Through and through  
It's who they are,  
Near and far  
Inside their minds  
Is where you'll find  
The secrets vast  
Of old times past  
Inside their minds,  
Inside their minds.  
A slave to our  
Fingers,  
It's what lingers  
On and on  
Inside the dawn  
Of the tomorrow  
That won't follow  
Close behind the rest,  
For everything's a mess  
Inside their lives.  
What thrives?  
What breathes?  
Why are they thieves?  
Questions many  
Have not answers any  
Inside the things  
We cannot know  
In the places   
We can't go  
Inside, inside, inside.  
Ramblings of a once-great  
Hero, filled with hate  
And cursing fate  
He's done it before,  
He knows the score  
To his game of life  
To his frequent strife  
It's so easy to see  
That he'll never be free  
They're all locked away  
In every way  
It's what they do  
It's who they are  
And wishing on stars  
Won't break the bars  
That keep them in  
And let us win  
Inside, inside, inside.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
I'm not  
I'm not  
I'm not that  
I am not that  
I'm not   
I'm not   
I'm not  
Leave me alone,  
Just leave me alone,  
Please leave me alone,  
Just leave me alone,  
Leave me alone.  
I'm not   
I'm not  
I'm not that  
I am not that  
I'm not  
I'm not  
I'm not  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Colors,  
Can you see them now?  
Drinking in the winter's how  
Garbled in the minds of many  
Taken by none and eaten by any?  
Faded,  
Is the dress she wears  
Left inside the broken chairs  
Can you hear the can scream, tell?  
Almost is the lantern fell  
Colors faded  
Life is jaded,  
Colors, faded, colors  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
If the moon asked  
You why,  
What would you say?  
Would you sigh?  
Would you cry?  
If the sky asked you  
To wish on star,  
Near and far,  
Bring your car  
And we'll go  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
I keep writing  
This babble   
Of words.  
I think they call it  
Poetry...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
The man,  
He is wearing blue.  
Conversing with the woman,  
She is wearing black.  
He is sipping something,  
A Pepsi,   
I think,  
And the woman,  
She is looking in a mirror,  
I think.  
I can't really tell,  
But I think  
That they're arguing,  
Perhaps about  
A little boy.  
Yes, the little boy,  
He's crying.  
They're all sad.  
The boy,  
He is wearing a red sweater.  
I'm thinking  
That it's summer,  
Too hot for sweaters,  
But the boy is shivering,  
Like it is cold.  
I wish I could do something,  
Perhaps give them money,  
They seem poor.  
And the boy's sweater,  
It's dirty,  
It's old,  
Soiled.  
And the Pepsi--  
It's just a cup  
Filled with water.  
I think that  
They are happy, though.  
Just to be  
Together...  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Would you like  
To be a nothing?  
Together,  
We could be a something  
Dancing of our someone dance,  
Singing in our no one trance.  
Would you like  
To be a nothing?  
Together,  
We could be a something  
Pretend to be an anything  
Perhaps an anyone,  
But we don't want to be a none.  
Someone is what we could be,  
Everyone--that spot is free.  
Would you like  
To be a nothing?  
There's always something  
We could be  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A chance  
Is snatched away  
Romance  
Has left the day  
Broken is  
This thing  
A token  
Are these wings  
Luck   
Is everywhere,  
Eh...I'll stop,  
You just don't care.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Parallel dreams  
Are inhaled by the sky  
They don't ask how,  
They don't ask why  
Parallel dreams,  
They're just happy to be  
Better than free  
They are   
Parallel dreams  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Darkness  
Coats the hallways,  
Outspoken of the night  
When light has left the building,  
Arises now the   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Calling in the Winter's name  
Wanting nothing more than fame,  
It shall be true of the Dame,  
All she wants is fame  
Princess of the fair-like ladies,  
Playing with the flower daisies,  
Wanting not to go Hades,  
All she wants is fame.  
Drinking in the summer's heat,  
Heeding not the calling beat,  
Upon, she dances with her feet,  
All she wants is fame.  
Writing coming from the dark,  
Hear not she does is true the lark,  
In the fire, it does spark,  
All she wants is fame.  
Springtime showers prance along,  
Joining in the brilliant throng,  
It is what she's all along,  
All she wants is fame.  
Cadences beneath the sky,  
Asking of herself just why,  
In the shadows, she will cry, for  
All she wants is fame.  
Autumn leaves abundant, many,  
Crying for just one, for any,  
Places now she does her penny,  
All she wants is fame.  
Torrents, tears, they fall beside me,  
Yet they do not, can't, abide me,  
For all they do is run inside me,  
All I want is fame.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Empty   
Was the shattered token,  
Like the same,  
The words not spoken  
Screams not heard  
Throughout the night,  
Darkness lost  
Inside the light,  
Blinding dullness   
Casts a spell,  
Silent voices  
Dream to tell,  
Of the middle  
Lost its end  
The hole  
Itself did not he mend,  
Rounded by the   
Square's true hole,  
Visible sight  
Was now the mole,  
Awakening dreams,  
Sleeping in life,  
Problems solved  
Inside of strife,  
The wrongs  
Of wrongs that equal rights  
And everything  
Was   
Empty  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Type  
I must type  
I must type  
Why must I type?  
I must type  
Type  
Why, oh, why?  
Why does it feel good?  
Type  
I must type  
Why?  
Why?  
Why?  
Type  
I type  
I don't think  
I type  
Why?  
Why do I type?  
Must it feel good?  
Why?  
Type  
I don't think  
I just type  
Why?  
Why, oh, why?  
It feels good  
Should it?  
Type  
I just type  
I keep typing  
I write  
I keep writing  
Type  
Why?  
Does it feel good?  
I knew of course that it would  
Type  
Why?  
Why?  
Why must I type?  
It feels good  
I must type  
But why?  
Type  
I will type  
I type  
The tense  
It changes  
Why?  
Why must I type?  
Type like this?  
The words  
Why?  
Why are the words?  
Not how  
Not when  
But why?  
Why do I type?  
It feels good  
Type  
I always will  
Type  
Maybe I won't  
Punctuation  
What is that?  
Why?  
Why are there rules?  
Type  
I must type  
I keep typing  
But why?  
Why?  
I must type  
It feels good  
So I type  
But what if?  
What if I  
STOP!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Wow  
Backwards  
Forwards  
It is the same  
What's that word again?  
Palindrome, I think.  
I don't think, I know.  
Palindrome, I think.  
What's that word again?  
Forwards  
Backwards  
woW  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Word.  
That's it.  
That thing above.  
It's a word.  
One word.  
That's it.  
That thing above.  
It's two words.  
And that thing right there.  
Above.  
That would be three.  
Over there?  
Four.  
But this, yes, this sentence here.  
That's six.  
Back to two.  
Now three.  
Two.  
Stop.  
One.  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Try.  
(Try to do what?)  
Try to stop me.  
(From doing what?)  
See.  
(See what?)  
See if I care.  
(About what?)  
But you...  
(Who, me?)  
You don't care.  
(Care about what?)  
Try.  
(Try to do what?)  
Try to stop me.  
(From doing what?)  
This.  
(What?)  
BANG!  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Welcome now  
To the other side,  
But hold on tight,  
It's a wild ride.  
Here you see  
Your favored friends,  
And they are dragging  
On the ends  
The ends of what?  
The ends of who?  
It's just that you go  
Through and through  
Trying to understand  
The other side,  
Their other side,  
It's quite a ride,  
So hold on tight.  
Welcome now  
Into their side,  
But can you handle  
This hard ride?  
Can you understand  
Their thoughts?  
What they dream   
And what  
They've sought?  
Bend,   
Just bend,  
Try and mend  
And see what's inside  
Their broken hearts,  
Or if you'll even start  
To come on in  
To the other side,  
But hold on tight,  
It's a wild ride  
With twists through the consciences  
Of remnants of life  
Of strife  
Of pain  
Of strain.  
Can you?  
Can you handle it?  
I don't think you can understand it.  
You?  
Who are you?  
You are lost  
In the other side,  
But hold on tight  
To this wild ride.  
Twisting,  
Turning,  
Are you even learning  
Anything here?  
What about fear?  
Is it here?  
Is it near?  
But now,   
You've crossed the line  
In between minds  
And we welcome you now  
To the other side,  
But hold on tight,  
It's a wild ride.  
Stranded.  
Are you stranded?  
Were you branded  
With a name?  
With a certain fame?  
Are you lost?  
It's too bad  
That you've crossed  
This line,  
Between minds,  
It's too bad.  
Are you sad?  
Are you mad?  
You're not glad,  
That's for sure.  
Hurrying?  
Why are you hurrying?  
Are you afraid?  
Afraid of this?  
Of the other side?  
But...  
I thought you  
Wanted to come here.  
I thought you...  
Wanted to be here.  
But now...  
You're on the other side,  
But I guess it's something  
You can't abide...  
Believe me,  
There's no where to hide...  
For now,  
You're on the  
Other side.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
I pour...  
I pour myself  
Into this  
Into these  
Into all of these things  
Pouring a little of  
Me  
Into this  
Into these  
Into all of these things  
Goes my heart,  
Goes my self,  
But where am I at?  
Where is the me  
That went into this?  
Into all of these things?  
Where is the me?  
I pour   
I pour me  
Into this glass,  
This glass of words  
In which I pour  
Me  
I pour it all,  
I pour my dream,  
Into this glass of words.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
It is everything.  
It is everything in these pages  
In the pages of restlessness  
It is everything.  
Does everything feel?  
Can nothing just deal?  
It is everything,  
Inside this,  
Inside just this,  
Everything sits  
And falls into bits  
On the ground,  
It is everything,  
Trying to dream,  
But when you have  
Everything  
What can you dream of?  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
I could write  
I could dream  
I could plot  
I could scheme  
I could think  
I could search  
I could touch  
The white birch  
In my yard,  
Or my mind,  
I could find  
Just about anything.  
Just about everything.  
I could  
I could...  
What could I do?  
What can I do?  
Can I even help you?  
I could look  
I could try  
I could feel  
I could cry.  
Would it matter  
If I let it shatter?  
It could,  
It would,  
It should,  
But will it?  
I could...  
I could lie  
I could type  
I could think  
I could write  
I could...  
Couldn't I?  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
What it all boils down to,  
What the foil unwraps to  
Is just daring to feel  
Will seal  
The stubbornness deal  
Or perhaps  
What it all boils down to  
Is that maybe  
Just maybe  
We aren't meant  
To know all the answers  
To think all the thoughts  
To question so much  
Just perhaps,  
And maybe  
What it all boils down to  
Is that we,  
Are just  
Thinking  
Too hard  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
You  
....  
Me  
....  
Would that mean  
....  
Us?  
....  
No  
....  
Maybe  
....  
'Us'  
....  
Is  
....  
Something else  
....  
Not like this  
....  
No  
....  
More like  
....  
Something   
....  
That hasn't  
....  
Ever  
....  
Been seen  
....  
You know  
....  
What  
....  
I mean?  
....  
Maybe  
....  
'Us'  
....  
Is still  
....  
Back  
....  
Way behind  
....  
Where I  
....  
Left  
....  
You...  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
There were days...  
When it was safe  
To walk across that street at night;  
Alone,  
When it was fine  
To stay at   
Home  
With an unlocked  
Door  
While you were at a  
Store.  
When the youngs ones would  
Play  
Games and things every  
Day  
But now those days  
Have fled  
Away  
And we all wish  
That they had  
Stayed..  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
This.  
This, this thing right here.  
It is going.  
It is going no where.  
Is that?  
Is that really far?  
To me?  
For I have slaved--  
No,  
That would be a lie.  
I just type  
And there it goes.  
On the page  
I see it flow.  
So it's not slaving.  
I take that back.  
But here I am.  
I am lost.  
In myself?  
Yes.  
That is where   
I am lost.  
My thoughts...  
Are they my own?  
No  
But   
Yes  
Of course they are.  
Repitition.  
Is that who I am?  
No.  
It is not.  
Am I?  
Am I original?  
Yes.  
In a way  
I am myself,  
But also  
A mess  
Of everyone else  
I have met.  
Does that make   
Me bad?  
That I have  
Copied others?  
I've only taken  
A little bit.  
And it makes up  
Who I am.  
And this.  
This thing, right here.  
Where is it going?  
I don't know.  
Maybe it's time to just--  
  
The End.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
And they're wondering  
  
Why and just how to be free,  
  
Pondering,   
  
Looking,  
  
For freedom.  
  
Yet they can't see  
  
And they can't feel,  
  
Don't know the world  
  
And they can't deal.  
  
64 bits of magic,  
  
How it all seems so tragic,  
  
But when will see  
  
That they're not meant to be free,  
  
And they're just in a game,  
  
Not quite there  
  
Cursing fame.  
  
The authors see  
  
Beyond their eyes,  
  
The eyes that blink,  
  
So controlled;  
  
A machine becomes real,  
  
It's so real,  
  
They can feel  
  
That they're real,  
  
Can you feel?  
  
We try,  
  
Oh we try  
  
To capture their minds,  
  
Find out what they want,  
  
What they need,  
  
How it works.  
  
And we try,  
  
Oh we try  
  
To break free from   
  
The barriers of   
  
Their polygon forms,  
  
Oh we try.  
  
All in vain, though,  
  
It's just all in vain.  
  
Others laugh   
  
While we write past,  
  
And they can't see  
  
That we will last,  
  
And it will last,  
  
It won't go fast,  
  
So many years,  
  
So many fears.  
  
So many tears  
  
That Zelda's cried,  
  
So many times  
  
That Ganon's lied.  
  
Link's fought all the fights,  
  
Navi's brought all the lights,  
  
Saria's still crying,  
  
Rauru feels it's almost dying,  
  
Yet we will write,  
  
And  
  
Oh, we try,  
  
We try so hard   
  
To make it right  
  
To make it perfect  
  
To make it as it should.  
  
It echoes,  
  
Just a game,  
  
Just a game,  
  
Listening to the wind  
  
That tells us what to do,  
  
Which path to choose  
  
The Master Sword is on the loose  
  
Striking us down,  
  
But we'll never frown,  
  
Since we try,  
  
Gods, we try   
  
To just write.  
  
It's lost,  
  
Isn't it?  
  
Isn't it lost?  
  
We're lost in a land  
  
That can't think  
  
And can't feel,  
  
Lost.  
  
Shrouded in mystery,  
  
Thinking we can make it,  
  
Not gonna break it,  
  
Just give us a chance,  
  
We'll write that romance,  
  
But we're lost,  
  
Oh, we're lost.  
  
Shouldn't be here  
  
Shouldn't be there  
  
But where do we  
  
really belong?  
  
Lost in the music  
  
And voice;  
  
So sing-song  
  
And quiet,   
  
So soothing,  
  
It's Ingo abusing  
  
The farm girl;  
  
She's crying,  
  
And Ganon,  
  
He's lying;  
  
Where is Link?  
  
Does Zelda think?  
  
And Ruto's in love,  
  
While Rauru flies like a dove,  
  
They're just lost,  
  
Just like us,  
  
Since they try,  
  
Oh they try,  
  
Just like us.  
  
Just to live in the game  
  
Wanting much more than fame,  
  
They want what we want  
  
But they want a way out  
  
And we want a way in,  
  
Nayru knows we'll never win,  
  
We'll never lose,  
  
Just in the middle  
  
Whilst on the end,  
  
Stuck in the center  
  
Trying to bend  
  
With the flow of the stream,  
  
Zora's river,  
  
Calming ripples,  
  
Can you see them?  
  
We can see them,  
  
We can look beyond  
  
And see them,  
  
But the people struggle,  
  
Stalk and struggle  
  
Trying to understand,  
  
Raising their hands,  
  
The noise is grand,  
  
Way too many demands  
  
For us  
  
Of us  
  
To us,  
  
It's us that needs to be found,  
  
But we're lost,  
  
Can't you tell that  
  
We're lost;  
  
Can't be found?  
  
The answer's in the ground,  
  
Written in stone,  
  
For you'll be all alone  
  
When you die,  
  
When you cry,  
  
Oh, we try.  
  
Can you try?  
  
Yes, we can try,  
  
Don't you know  
  
That we try?  
  
And they try  
  
To teach us  
  
While we're making the fuss,  
  
Oh, we try.  
  
Zelda's dreaming prophecies,  
  
We try so hard to let them free,  
  
Let her go,  
  
Watch it flow,  
  
It's the river with ripples,  
  
Remember?  
  
Of course we remember  
  
It's for our own splendor,  
  
And the Gods of Hyrule  
  
Know we try.  
  
That we try with hands  
  
Willing to type,  
  
So willing to write,  
  
They know that we try,  
  
And that some of us cry  
  
When we see poor Link die--  
  
Just a game,  
  
We repeat it;  
  
Just a game;  
  
There it goes,  
  
Watch your toes,  
  
Move aside,  
  
And come on, take a ride  
  
To a place we all know,  
  
We've been dying to go,  
  
It seems we're too late  
  
No use stopping fate  
  
Since we're late   
  
For the date  
  
That we had,  
  
It's now lost.  
  
Like everything else,  
  
It seems lost,  
  
It seems lost.  
  
The rain is falling,  
  
But, no, it's not.  
  
It feels so cold,  
  
It's hot,   
  
It's hot,  
  
And who knows what we sought?  
  
There is no price,  
  
Talent can't be bought.  
  
Truth lingers in your eyes,  
  
Wrapped around your finger,  
  
Watch it linger,  
  
Watch it linger,  
  
You have the truth,  
  
You've got it now,  
  
You don't care how.  
  
Reality pours into fantasy,  
  
Mixing and turning,  
  
You know it's not real  
  
Yet you know that it's there,  
  
Waiting for you  
  
To come see  
  
And to touch  
  
And to taste,  
  
Yes,  
  
It's there  
  
But not fair.  
  
We can't make it  
  
It's not fair just to take it.  
  
They're making us suffer  
  
But God,  
  
It feels good,  
  
It feels good,  
  
Doesn't it?  
  
Because we try,  
  
Yes, we try,  
  
And everyone knows  
  
Since there's proof and it shows  
  
That we're not really crazy,  
  
We're authors,  
  
Some lazy,  
  
But it's not getting hazy,  
  
And we're not being lazy.  
  
Din knows we're crazy--  
  
We're not.  
  
We just try,  
  
Sometimes too hard,  
  
Too hard for ourselves  
  
To make the book  
  
Fit the shelves  
  
And just write  
  
And just try  
  
To cry  
  
And to die  
  
Like they do,  
  
You know?  
  
Yes you do,  
  
And it shows,  
  
Oh, it shows  
  
Since you try,  
  
And we cry,  
  
And they die,  
  
We all know it's there,  
  
It's you,  
  
Everywhere,  
  
Wanting to touch it  
  
To hold it,  
  
To see it,  
  
It's real,  
  
Can't you see?  
  
The Triforce won't be free  
  
It never will be,  
  
It's truth,  
  
Can't you see?  
  
It repeats,  
  
It repeats,  
  
So loud,  
  
It repeats,  
  
Just getting a point across  
  
Instead of getting it lost  
  
In a near by chasm  
  
Over by Gerudo Valley  
  
Where everything   
  
Falls down into nothing,  
  
Just like us.  
  
Ironies thrive  
  
And make us try,  
  
Make us try even harder  
  
To achieve new things  
  
At the point of breaking.  
  
Oh, the mistakes we're making  
  
By faking  
  
Through this life.  
  
If only we could try,  
  
Try and see through their eye,  
  
And the voice cries out  
  
That we do,  
  
Yes, we do.  
  
We're trying,  
  
Not lying,  
  
We're trying,  
  
Not dying,  
  
We're crying  
  
To try,  
  
To just see even more  
  
Than there possibly is,  
  
Than there ever will be,  
  
How much more can I say  
  
That we're trying?  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"Don't you know who I am?"  
Zelda yells to the world,  
She's getting louder,  
Getting stronger,  
Getting weaker all the same.  
How could we?  
How could we not?  
How could we not know who she is?  
But she's crying,  
We're lying  
And likewise they're dying.  
She's hidden away,  
Won't stay the day,  
Since she's hidden away.  
What do we know?  
What can we know?  
She's the princess,  
Destiny,  
Dreams,  
Prophecies,  
What more is there?  
What more is there to know?  
  
"Don't you know who I am?"  
Link asks the whole land.  
Yes,  
Yes, we do,  
We know you are,  
The hero,  
Our star,  
Anytime,  
Near or far,  
You're our star.  
A hero,   
It's muttered  
That word we just uttered,  
A hero,  
He cringes,  
He slides away,  
Goes away.  
How can we not know?  
What about the scars?  
Yes, you wish on the stars  
For it all to be the end,  
But can't you see it bend?  
It's so easy,  
It shows,  
He's a hero,  
No zero,  
Our hero.  
  
"Don't you know who I am?"  
Saria's crying,  
But that's not news,  
Is it?  
And how would we know?  
Does it show?  
Does it show  
Where we go,  
What we know,  
What we do,  
Give us a clue,  
Does it show?  
Where is Link?  
Has he stopped to take a drink  
From the pool of youth,  
Eternal youth  
And luck?  
Trapped in old friendship,  
She writhes,  
Oh, she turns,  
Crying with heart ache,  
She burns,  
Oh, she burns.  
We don't know,  
We don't know  
And it shows.  
  
"Don't you know who I am?"  
Asked the faired skinned  
Farm girl.  
She screams,  
You can hear it,  
Can you bear  
To even hear it?  
It's loud,  
It's so cold,  
So helpless,  
Can you hear it?  
She needs the help;  
Our help,  
Hear the yelps  
The yells of pain,  
Nothing to gain  
And for her it's a strain  
Just to live,  
Just to cry.  
  
"Don't you know who I am?"  
It echoes,  
It bounces,  
It ceases.  
The old and grayed soul  
Doesn't know where to go.  
Rauru sits  
And he waits,  
Destiny,  
Fates,  
All important dates  
That can't be forgotten  
For he's going rotten,  
Getting old,  
Not so bold,  
He's forgotten.  
But he yearns  
To get out,  
And to shout,  
To be young,  
But he can't,  
Don't you see  
He's forgotten?  
  
"Don't you know who I am?"  
She screams to the sand.  
It's Nabooru,  
She's lost,  
Confused,  
But nothing new.  
It's Nabooru,  
The thief,  
The woman,  
The girl lost inside  
Trying to hide  
From the problems.  
Can't you see  
That's she's sad?  
That's she's  
Going so mad?  
Don't you see  
That she's not free,  
Yet she's begging to be,  
To know who she is,  
To do as she pleases,  
But she's not free,  
So not free.  
  
"Don't you know who I am?"  
The desert man calls,  
It's all misunderstood,  
We'd believe if we could,  
Yet we can't.  
He's just evil,  
So evil,  
But he wants not to be,  
Can't you see?  
Don't you know   
Who he is?  
There's so much  
That's missing,  
That's gone from the life,  
All the gold,  
All the wives,  
Where's it at?  
Where's it at?  
"In the past."  
Says the man.  
  
"Don't you know who I am?"  
Ruto wails to the water,  
It's her,  
Their dear daughter,  
She's confused,  
She's in love  
But not sent  
From above.  
She's a fool,  
Isn't it clear?  
She has so many fears,  
She's a fool.  
Wanting to lead,  
To take hold of herself,  
She's a mess,  
Such a mess,  
Just take a look,  
No studies   
No books  
Are needed to see  
That she needs to be free  
And to lead.  
  
"Don't you know who I am?"  
Impa's distressed,  
What a mess,  
Swords clanging,  
Clashing,  
There's lightening that's flashing  
Reminding her she's alone,  
So alone.  
How it feels,  
How she deals,  
Oh the tears,  
How it feels  
To be so alone,  
Just to be so alone.  
The last of a race  
Disrespected;  
Her face,  
She's alone.  
  
"Don't you know who I am?"  
Darunia's clearly  
Not living up the   
Potential he wants,  
The one which it haunts,  
Yes, watch it tease,  
Oh, it taunts.  
Such an idiot,  
He feels like a fool,  
Just a strong thing,  
A tool,  
He can't see,  
Just won't be  
Anything more  
Than he hasn't been yet,  
Can't you see?  
Can't you see?  
He won't cry,  
He's too strong  
He's been strong  
All along,  
It's clear  
He has nothing to fear...  
  
"Don't you know who I am?''  
Says the kokiri boy,  
As he plays with a toy,  
Throws it down,  
Hard,  
On the ground.  
"Don't you know?"  
He's getting mad,  
He's rather sad,  
It's visible  
He has been had,  
So jealous,  
Of Link  
And their games,  
Of their fame,  
Of it all,  
Just jealous.  
With the looks of a bully,  
He's so soft underneath,  
The sword under the sheath,  
He's just jealous,  
Of everything;  
Jealous.  
  
"Don't you know who I am?"  
The faerie cries out to the land,  
But they don't hear,  
And never,  
Don't wanna,  
Ain't gonna.  
She was his friend,  
Till the end,  
Such a friend,  
But it's gone,  
She's alone,  
At the end.  
She remembers the playing,  
And not the slaying,  
But the games,  
Not the fame,  
And where has it left?  
Down the drain,  
Perhaps theft,  
It's gone,  
Friendships left her,  
She's afraid.  
  
"Don't you know who I am"  
He yells out,  
Takes a stand,  
But he can't,  
Oh, the roots,  
They're stuck in,  
Never loose.  
How does it feel?  
How does it feel  
To be able to deal  
And to live with their lives,  
Their sweet kokiri minds,  
Never corrupted,  
Oh, how does it feel?  
No answer,  
There's no answer,  
It's the cancer,  
The Evil desert man,  
How does it feel,  
Oh, how does it feel?  
  
"Don't you know who we are"  
Cry the children,  
So near,  
So far.  
So innocent,  
So pure,  
Evil's cure  
Is found within  
The sheltered forest,  
To woods,  
It's so safe,  
Perfect place,  
Yet they wonder  
And want,  
They want some more  
But just can't afford  
To try,  
Don't you know it?  
  
"Don't you know who I am?"  
Tells the phantom desert man,  
Confused  
And  
Misused,  
At the end of his fuse,  
It's all empty,  
None left,  
All the steam  
Wasn't kept.  
Not quite useful,  
Second best,  
Mind experiments,  
Now it's messed  
Up,  
His head,  
All alone,  
Sort of dead,  
A ghost of the man,  
Oh that lost Desert Man,  
Just a ghost...  
  
"Don't you know who I am?"  
He shivers,  
It's cold,  
He stands out,  
Yes, he's bold.  
The dark version of the hero,  
He's not so full, more of a Zero,  
Wondering what to do  
Now that it's through.  
They don't know who he is,  
What he is,  
They don't care,  
To him  
It's not fair,  
They don't care.  
It's cold,  
It's so icy,  
But it doesn't hurt,  
It just feels good,  
So good,  
So good,  
It's just as it should  
But they don't know  
Who he is...  
  
"Don't you know who I am?"  
It's Sheik,  
Perhaps Zelda,  
No, it's Sheik,  
He's not weak,  
He's too strong,  
He'll be fine  
But his mind,  
Oh, his mind,  
It's so twisted,  
Not listed,  
It's so confused,  
He feels so used,  
It will be fine, Sheik,  
It will be fine  
If you just clear your mind  
And forget the  
Charades  
And the dark  
Masquerades,  
It will be fine,  
Yes,   
It's fine.  
  
"Don't you know who I am?"  
They both sing,  
They're so old,  
Yet they feel so young,  
But they're feeble,  
So evil,  
Getting up there,  
Just to stare  
Not to care,  
Almost there,  
Almost dead,  
Does it scare them?  
Oh, their heads,  
It hurts,  
It's a headache.  
Powers gone,  
Faded now,  
Don't know why,  
Don't know how.  
Together too long,  
They're so weak,  
Not yet strong,  
They're so old.  
  
"Don't you know who I am?,  
Know the real me,  
Who I am?  
I see you stand,  
You're raising your hand.  
Think you know me?  
Care to show me?  
Didn't think so,  
You don't know me,  
Never did,  
Did you?  
You see me,  
You see what I write,  
What I do.  
Think you know -me-?  
Think again,  
Think again."  
  
"Don't you know who I am?"   
Shouts the skull,  
The lone skull.  
He's upset at the world,  
There's no friends,  
Just the ends  
Of relationships past,  
They went by too fast  
Because of too many tricks,  
Too many pranks,  
Too much,  
Too many,  
Not enough,  
Not any.  
But it's always been this way,  
Another heartache  
More of a delay,  
Nothing to repay,  
He's always been this way,  
Didn't you know?  
Don't you know?  
  
You think you know them,  
You think you know.  
Think you know  
That you've got it all clear,  
Yet it seems you know nothing,  
Do you, my dear?  
  
And about me?  
  
Don't you know who I am?  
  
-End-  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Have you ever  
Lost your way?  
Been unable to   
Remember today?  
It seems we all may  
Take turns in choosing the   
Exactly wrong path,  
It's so attached  
With twists and turns  
And hidden burns,  
We're always lost,  
We're always lost.  
  
  
"Help me find my way..."  
It's the hero,  
We know him,  
We'll show him  
That he is appreciated,  
And not related   
To the princess.  
We will show him  
That it's okay to confess  
Of all the scars  
And that wishing on stars  
Is all right,  
It's all right not to fight,  
To take delight  
In smaller things  
And find your wings.  
We could say this,  
We could,  
It would help him,  
It should.  
Yet what we don't understand  
Makes Link "Who I am."  
It's just the wall of darkness,  
No understanding,  
Just reprimanding,  
And incoherently running our lives,  
A slave to the knives  
And the swords of the hero,  
He's such a zero,  
Lost his way...  
He's lost his way.  
Will we find it?  
Not today,  
Not right now,  
The wind is blowing  
O'er the brow  
Of the hero who bleeds  
While death feeds  
On the soul that wasn't,  
The truth that mustn't  
Be exposed to anyone,  
To anything,  
For wings  
Are not meant to be shared  
With the rest,  
They're a tragedy all of their own,  
An even bigger mess.  
In the midst of our  
First-person ramblings,  
The hero is still hurting,  
But we're learning,  
Trying to learn  
How make him not lost,  
To find his way,  
We'll do it today,  
But that is just a lie...  
  
"Help me find my way..."  
Hidden in the shadows   
Of dreams,  
The prophecies scheme  
On their own,  
With a mind of their own,  
Whilst the princess sleeps,  
She is in too deep  
She is lost,  
At any cost,  
It's clear she's lost.  
Parallel musings that seep  
Into the mind,  
It's just what you'll find  
Deep inside  
This mind,  
This lost mind,  
This lost soul,  
Slave to your console,  
Only wanting a way out,  
Something more to pout,  
Zelda is lost,  
Yes,   
The princess is lost.  
What else can we do?  
What is there to do?  
Can we help the   
64-bit girl  
Unfurl  
The secrets of the world?  
It's beyond our comprehension,  
And as she even mentions  
Fate,  
It's hate  
She feels inside,  
And now she writhes,  
Struggling on the past  
To destruction,  
While the waters fluctuate,  
Rippling and trying to leave clues,  
She's paid her dues,  
But no answer has come  
And she's lost,  
Just so lost...  
  
"Help me find my way..."  
We remember her,  
We remember her,  
The green haired forest sage,  
And with a turn of the page  
She is there,  
While we stare,  
She is there,  
Lost, confused,  
Sometimes misused,  
With those emerald eyes,  
Oh, those emerald eyes,  
And all day she cries,  
Lost in the world  
Too big for her form.  
Always, she mourns  
The dead gaurdian of the forest,  
Hoping it will be bring  
Something so that she can take wing  
And learn how to soar,  
Through the door...  
Yet, alas, she is lost,   
Stuck in a cage, trapped,  
And her life is fully mapped.  
How is to be so alone?  
In the temple, so alone,  
Always quiet, so alone.  
To find harmony in the   
Music on the silence,  
She searches through the violence  
And the miseries inside,  
There is no way to hide  
From the soul,  
There is no out,  
No one can hear you scream  
No one will hear you shout.  
When you are   
Lost like that,  
It's so quiet..  
Curious glances around a shoulder,  
But it was curiosity that killd the cat,  
You wouldn't like to live like that,  
Opening the door for any cause,  
So secretive, sneak,  
With wolfos-sleek paws.  
No,  
It's too quiet,  
So quiet,  
It's lost the world...  
  
"Help me find my way..."  
Behold,  
The lone wolf thief  
Struggling to make ends meet,  
And the heat,  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
She wants to make them   
Understand.  
  
But understand what?  
She asks.  
  
She wants to make them  
Know the truth.  
  
The truth of what?  
They ask.  
  
She wants them to be  
More than fake.  
  
Make who, make who?  
They call.  
  
But they can't.  
  
Who can't?  
  
They aren't real.  
  
Who aren't?  
  
They don't feel.  
  
But she wishes they did.  
  
And each day as   
  
She turns it on,  
She sighs and hopes  
That it'll be real.  
But it won't.  
  
And she's sad.  
For other reasons.  
And more of the same.  
  
She wishes they   
Could to talk to her,  
That she could see  
Inside their minds.  
  
But they're not real  
And so she must  
Learn to read  
Between the lines.  
  
Sometimes she cries,  
For no reason at all,  
Because she wants to write.  
  
She wants to write so bad,  
It hurts.  
  
Not much,  
But it does.  
  
Dreaming during school,  
Wishing she was home.  
  
With something that   
Can type.  
  
And she wants to write so bad,  
It hurts.  
  
She wants to see  
Inside the character's thoughts,  
Understand the  
Vacant lot.  
  
But they're not real...  
She keeps telling   
Herself that.  
  
But she wants   
To write so bad it hurts.  
  
She loves the game  
A lot.  
  
Too much?  
  
How much is   
Too much   
When there's just  
Not enough?  
  
How far is   
Too far  
When there's no where  
To go?  
  
And she wants to write--  
so bad it hurts.  
  
She wants to see inside,  
Inside their thoughts.  
Inside, inside, inside...  
  
Echoings of dreams  
That sing,  
But quietly,  
So quietly  
That no one hears.  
Just as well,  
  
It's just as well.  
She wonders if she's  
Going crazy,  
But maybe she already is.  
  
And she wants to write  
So bad, so bad.  
  
She needs to type,  
So bad, so bad.  
  
About them,  
About Hyrule  
And heroes  
And fights  
And inside.  
Inside their minds.  
  
But she can't--  
They're not real.  
Not real, not real.  
And she can't explain  
That need to type--  
About them.  
  
A game,   
It's just a game...  
But she wants   
To write so bad it hurts.  
It hurts her heart,  
sometimes...  
  
But oh God,   
She wants to write.  
She wants to so bad,  
So bad.  
  
And it can't be explained,  
And it won't be.  
And they won't understand.  
She doesn't think   
That they will.  
  
The girl sighs   
And types and  
Presses delete  
Because she can't...  
  
She can't see  
Inside their minds.  
She needs to write,  
So bad, so bad.  
  
But tears don't   
Make wishes  
And hope's dreams  
come true.  
  
A wish is a wish,  
and that's all,  
Through and through.  
  
And her fingers itch  
With that need to write,  
It stings and burns  
And she's almost scared.  
Scared that she's   
In it too deep.  
  
In what?  
They ask.  
  
But who are they  
When them aren't there  
And us is gone,  
And I is left to weep  
And cry.  
  
She tries,  
Tries to stop writing,  
She hopes it'll make  
Things better  
Than they are.  
  
But how much better  
Can things get  
Before they're so   
Good that it hurts,  
It hurts bad.  
  
And she just keeps  
Typing  
and typing.  
  
Over and over,  
On and on.  
  
Because she can't  
Explain it.  
  
And must type.  
  
And she wants to write so bad it hurts.  
  
Fingers scrambling  
Over the plastic,  
Anxious,  
Oh so anxious.  
  
She adds on slowly,  
Quickly, but slow  
In her eyes.  
  
Everything has stopped,  
But is she  
Still going?  
  
Are they real?  
But who?  
  
No, it's just a game...  
  
It's just a game.  
  
And it's so crazy,  
The way she feels  
About a game  
And about writing.  
  
And it's so crazy  
That she screams  
Inside,  
And she feels  
Like crying.  
  
But tears...  
They won't help.  
  
Because she wants to write  
So bad it hurts.  
  
There's no cure for   
This sickness,  
There's no antidote,  
No way out.  
  
And the things   
She writes,  
People say   
They're odd.  
  
Or strange.  
  
Or confusing.  
  
But they don't   
Understand that  
  
She wants to write so bad it hurts.  
  
And it shatters   
Her world,  
The thin line  
Between reality,  
And the world of...  
All the things she  
Loves so much...  
  
She feels alone,  
And she's crying.  
  
Not quite,   
But almost.  
  
So close that  
The tears sting,   
And although  
People say they understand,  
She's afraid they really don't.  
  
They think they do,  
And maybe they're right.  
  
But she feels so alone,  
And sometimes,  
When it's dark,  
She creeps on the computer,  
And watches the screen.  
  
Just hoping for an answer.  
  
Over and over and over,  
The fingers move.  
A rhythm,  
Repeating in the silence.  
  
She wants to write so bad it hurts.  
  
A pain inside,  
That twists and burns,  
Like invisible tears  
That shout for a hope.  
  
She doesn't cry, though.  
She must be stronger  
Than that.  
  
Must be strong   
Enough to fight it off.  
  
And friends,  
Close friends,  
And family--  
They don't know she writes.  
  
It's a way to start over...  
Start over from what?  
  
It's a way to be free...  
Be free from what?  
  
It's just the way things are...  
  
And questions   
And answers   
Pound in her head,  
Loudly sighing  
Beneath the   
Open window.  
  
Oh God,  
Oh God,  
She wants to write so bad it hurts.  
  
It can't stop,  
Just keeps paining,  
Longing,  
Stretching further.  
  
And people watch,  
And stare  
And gawk,  
But she needs to write.  
  
So bad,  
It burns and  
She cringes   
At the blank page  
That just can't be filled.  
  
There's no way out,  
She can't stop now,  
Too far in.  
  
Just keep typing,  
Faster, quicker,  
Writing what she feels,  
And what she cannot say.  
  
And she wants to write so bad it hurts...  
  
It's just too bad that girl is me.  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Everywhere,  
It's what I see,  
It's just that we are all  
Not free,  
Trying to hide  
From the things that aren't there,  
Going inside,  
When just isn't fair.  
  
But it's never been fair,  
Not to you,  
Not to me,  
It's never been fair  
And we'll never be free.  
  
Stuck inside  
A resolution,  
Crying out for  
Retribution,  
No one bothers  
To lend a hand,  
And so we fade,  
Stuck in sand.  
  
Pain is what  
We've often felt,  
The hated thing  
That fate has dealt,  
It is pain   
That makes us strong,  
It's what we've known all along  
Would be there,  
Waiting for us,  
Hating us  
With an envy for living,  
For pain is the killer,  
Worse the death,  
Pain is the theif,  
Nothing more than a theft.  
  
And they deny it,  
But we try it,  
We try to forget,  
But we've all met  
The same thing we know  
We know,  
And there's no where to hide,  
To go.  
For it can see the blood that flows  
Within our veins,  
Within our strains,  
It's what we don't know  
That makes us afraid.  
  
We don't know it,  
We don't show it,  
But we feel more   
And so it goes.  
  
I am a hero,  
I am a hero,  
I am a fighter  
And I am a zero,  
I have felt the touch  
Of icy Death,  
When there's no way out,  
There's nothing left.  
I've seen the things  
That are not there  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Crystal of the Night  
  
  
  
Destiny has not known you,  
  
The hero's left unsure,  
  
With feelings of enclosure,  
  
Your soul is left impure  
  
Fate's tossed you in her web,   
  
The Eternal web of Life,  
  
Heeding not your every yell,  
  
Hearing not your strife.  
  
The sages, they have weakened you,  
  
It's memories that fade,  
  
Wanting not a bit of it,  
  
It's solitude forbade  
  
Friendships left in ruins now,  
  
Forgotten; like your past,  
  
Remembered by few, it claws, it tears,  
  
It's eternal grief she casts.  
  
When the legend finally ends,  
  
You break down on the ground,  
  
Though no one cares to listen,   
  
No one can hear the sound.  
  
On the end is Zelda, dear,  
  
The princess young, yet wise,  
  
Calling out your fabled name,  
  
But hope does not arise  
  
Reminiscing of the better times,  
  
When youth could break the cage,  
  
Though now it seems you're stuck again,  
  
With eyes so filled with rage  
  
Never have you shed a tear,  
  
Nor weakened under toil,  
  
Could it be the one, the first, lone time  
  
They'll ever see you foiled?  
  
Destiny, she sees you now,  
  
Close enough to touch,  
  
A stinging, burning in your eyes,  
  
Too much is just too much.  
  
A hero you've been often named,  
  
A hero you've become,  
  
It feels unlike they said it would,  
  
Now that it is all done.  
  
Fate loosens up her icy grip,  
  
Allowing you to fall,  
  
Not harmed by this glowing trance,  
  
You stand up straight and tall.  
  
The sages chant your name in joy,  
  
It's taken you aback,  
  
For joy is so unknown right now,  
  
It's joy that you must lack.  
  
You think yourself a murderer,  
  
A killer, it's no jest,  
  
You feel your duty is so cruel,  
  
It's these words that you've confessed.  
  
With blood right there, so vivid now,  
  
You lay silent to the core,  
  
Wishing that it wasn't true,  
  
That you could open now the door.  
  
The door to retribution's song,  
  
The one that holds your strain,  
  
Yet locked is now the door to hope,  
  
And trying is in vain.  
  
Memories that linger still,  
  
Inside the corners of your mind,  
  
Death seeps inside the cracks,  
  
It is no use to hide.  
  
And the princess sings her lullaby,  
  
She is, sent from above.  
  
But she is a forbidden one,  
  
It's her you cannot love.  
  
The princess longs for something else,  
  
To understand your pain,  
  
Condemned to make you lose yourself,  
  
Condemned to be your bane.  
  
The trials, tribulations gone,  
  
There's nothing left to fear,  
  
Yet with a sigh, you stand up straight  
  
And slowly shed a tear...  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I turn,  
I look,  
I see,  
Hear sighs,  
And right behind me,  
One more dies.  
Never ending,   
Never mending,  
Everything has gone  
To waste,  
Falling down  
And gaining   
Haste,  
The land itself  
Heaves a groan,  
Lets out a scream,  
Another moan.  
Destruction reeking of  
The black,  
Calm and goodness  
That it lacks,  
And everything  
Has fallen down,  
Broken, shattered,  
On the ground,  
Left and stepped on,  
Bleeding souls,  
Broken dreams  
And stolen goals.  
Everything is crumbling,  
And I myself  
Am stumbling.  
Looking out the window,  
That really isn't there,  
I look at starving people,  
And slowly,  
I will stare.  
What has happened?  
Why can't I fathom,  
Can't understand  
Their bloody demands  
For a home, for new life,  
But can't they hear  
My  
Strife?  
They call me selfish,  
Call me greedy,  
For I am fed,  
I am not needy.  
But now,  
Everything has  
Gone to dust,  
There is no love,  
Is no lust,  
Is no hope,  
It won't arise,  
In the midst   
Of all these lies.  
They can't understand  
That I am them,  
The flower  
On   
The broken stem  
That is their lives,  
That is their land,  
It's who they are,  
It's where they stand,  
It's just what this  
Is all about,  
Why everyone will   
Yell and shout.  
Looking to me   
For a way to climb,  
Out of this mess,  
Out of this time.  
Can't they see that  
I don't know?  
That I am helpless,  
That there's no where to go?  
Your own comfort  
Is always your cage  
But when taken away  
You're filled with such rage,  
And so is the same  
With my people, my land,  
It's who they are,  
It's where they stand,  
But it is all crumbling,  
I see myself stumbling,  
Looking to be free,  
Just not to be me  
With responsibilities  
And needs,  
Yet Ganon does  
His dirty deeds,  
Tearing up alliances,  
Turning truth into fibs,  
Making my own  
Turn against me,  
And then they ask  
Why they are not free?  
And I think them   
Traitors,  
Haters  
Of us royals,  
But what it all  
boils  
Down to what they think  
Of who I am,  
And who they are,  
And where they stand.  
What about the   
One destined to save,  
For now things are looking  
Too grave.  
Where has the hero gone?  
Will he be there in the dawn,  
When it just might be  
The very last chance?  
To break this   
Never-ending trance?  
Yet he still sleeps  
Within his mind,  
The only hope   
We'll ever find  
Is lost in him,  
And hopes we'll win  
Are just in vain,  
For it's a strain  
To just go on  
Till another dawn  
Where the hero   
Won't be here,  
He'll be too far  
Yet just too near.  
Sleeping away   
Our endless lies,  
He doesn't hear us,  
Heed our cries.  
But are we left   
To sigh,  
To die?  
The streets are filled  
With bodies broken,  
They are just a token  
Of this cruel life we live,  
They've taken all we have to give  
And left us with   
Harsh memories of this   
Shattered past,  
All the good times long  
Since gone,  
Happiness won't last.  
I am the princess,  
Made to protect them,  
Protect my land,  
But it's who I am  
And where I stand  
That keeps me from helping  
Any bit at all,  
I can't stay still,   
I can't stand tall.  
Locked within  
These walls of hate,  
There's no escaping  
This cruel fate,  
And through it all,  
I hear them cry,  
I look around   
And see them die.  
Breathing of evil,  
Our hope is so feeble  
It breaks under the   
Slightest pressure,  
Unable to be measured  
By the goodness   
Of our hearts.  
They think me the   
As the innocent girl,  
Yet they will see more  
As secrets unfurl,  
For I have changed,  
Unlike the rest  
And am no longer   
Second-best  
In comparison   
To my king,  
For he is dead,  
He's taken wing  
To soar away,  
Away from here  
Where the hero   
Is so near.  
Slowly,   
Life is crumbling  
And I myself  
Am stumbling.  
But the people cannot see,  
They do not know,  
They are not free.  
And just what they don't understand  
Is who they are,  
Is where they stand.  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
The Hero is   
Restless,  
But it's over,  
Finally over.  
The Princess  
Is crying,  
It's so good,  
It's so good.  
The Evil is banished  
As it should,  
Like it should.  
Yet he's tattered,  
The hero,  
So torn up,  
So twisted.  
And the princess--  
She's hurting,  
She's burning  
Inside.  
Reality creeps back  
It's haunting them,  
It's taunting them,  
So real,  
It's so real.  
But it's over,  
And that's  
What matters,   
Doesn't it?  
Isn't it what truly  
Matters?  
And Gannon dies  
And Link sighs  
And Zelda cries,  
But is it all in vain?  
So hopeless it was  
So hopeless it is,  
Everything ruined  
And broken  
To pieces.  
So small  
And so shattered,  
So twisted and torn,  
The land is on fire  
It burns  
And it writhes,  
But it's over,  
It's over,  
And they all  
Heave a sigh.  
The Hero is hurting,  
His knees shake;  
So weak.  
The Princess is sighing,  
So real  
She can't speak.  
And they should be   
Happy, rejoicing  
And gay,  
But still they are   
Crying,  
And crying all day.  
But it's over,  
It's over  
Yet they don't  
Seem to care  
Since it doesn't seem right,  
So strangely not fair.  
The Hero,  
He's dying,  
She knows that  
Will,  
His heart is too broken,  
With nothing to  
Fill  
But water,  
The tears,  
They turn into a flood,  
And the princess;  
She's crying...  
They're tears of...blood.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The weight of the world   
Is pulling me down,  
Struggling, breathing,  
I'm stuck to the ground.  
And everyone will  
Watch and wait,  
To see my drown;  
To see my fate.  
Because of what I am...  
(A hero..)  
Because of what I've done...  
(Murder...)  
Because of everything...  
(It's all gone now...)  
Loneliness tears,  
It rips and it claws,  
coming from darkness  
And reaping the cause.  
Zelda grins and  
Plays the fool,  
While the fire  
Starts to cool.  
Burning...twisting...  
Tearing my heart,  
It's who I am  
That's set me apart.  
Chasing the nothings  
That sing of the hate,  
Cursing the goodness,  
Annoying the fates.  
Destiny cries and pulls  
At my strings,  
Making me weaker;  
It can't mean a thing.  
No one seems to understand...  
(It's who I am...)  
No one seems to care...  
(The way I am...)  
No one seems to wonder why  
(It's me..)  
It's never been so fair.  
Justice screams and yells and cries,  
Shivers travel down my spine  
But no one offers,  
No one does.  
It's alone,  
It's being alone,  
It's always like this.  
If I cried,  
Would you care?  
If I died,  
Would you care?  
The blood pours  
From open wounds,  
All the lonely afternoons  
That I have spent just with msyelf,  
There's never some one else.  
Why?  
Broken,  
By Chica: Tofu Ninja  
  
  
  
Link, the hero,  
who are you  
really, lost in  
shards of   
love  
and   
hate,  
always changing  
with cruel  
fate.  
Child or man?  
Adult or boy?  
Can you truly  
find your past,  
find your age,  
find your time,  
the time  
you belong in.  
Nothing's wrong,  
but oh-so-contrary,  
hero-boy.  
Termina or Hyrule?  
Link?  
Or is it  
Fairy Boy?  
Perhaps Grasshopper  
is your chosen name,  
but confusion  
masks the hidden truth,  
it wakes you in  
your dreamy sleep,  
you can't get away,  
you can't escape.  
You're broken, boy,  
that's what you are.  
It's who you are.  
It's where you are.  
Tears and blood;  
they never end,  
can you stop them  
Fairy Boy?  
Can you save  
yourself from  
fate?  
Will the Grasshopper  
survive the days?  
The days of  
fear and loneliness;  
the days of  
every thing and nothing  
at all.  
Always the same,  
but always different.  
Life isn't living,  
but existing in  
a stone-like posture,  
fading in,  
fading out.  
Stop the fate,  
trick it, boy.  
Change your life,  
you can no longer  
be fate's toy.  
A simple   
wind-up boy  
you have become,  
obeying and  
obeying;  
all you ever do.  
Be honest,  
don't deny the  
hundred nights  
you wake up  
screaming,  
screaming because   
you can't know;  
you'll never know   
you're past or   
future   
or even the present day life.  
But life  
is nothing  
when you're  
not really living,  
but existing like you.  
Seven years older?  
Seven years younger?  
Boy in green,  
survey the scene,  
how many summers  
have you lived?  
But you don't know,  
remember?  
The truth is lost  
in a mask of confusion...  
or vice-versa,  
just like your age.  
Who are you?  
Broken.  
One simple word   
describes  
the once-hero.  
One simple word  
labels the boy-man.  
One simple word  
labels the   
thing-fate-despised.  
Broken....  
Who will fix you?  
Who will mend  
your broken heart?  
Another broken,  
half-lost soul?  
I'm afraid   
there are none left.  
Boy, you are the  
last of a  
new  
kind of   
old  
race;  
the Broken ones.  
Broken.  
Broken.  
Broken.  
It echoes in  
your Hylian  
ears, or   
are they   
really Kokiri?  
Can you really  
trust your friends?  
Can you?  
Can you?  
no, it seems  
that you cannot,  
for time and fate,   
the ones that hate you,  
have changed them, Link.  
Changed them  
and not changed   
you.  
Because you will never  
ever  
ever  
change.  
You are Broken....   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hero  
  
  
No one cares,  
no one knows,  
but what they can't see  
is the blood that flows,  
inside the cuts,  
the scrapes,  
inside my mind.   
I'm a hero; nothing more.  
Nothing more but a fighting warrior.  
A figure of war,  
a true slayer.  
Nothing more, nothing more.  
Hidden jealousy lurks everywhere,  
in the distance, back behind  
I can't go on being so alone.  
And no one knows   
the ways of hero.  
No one knows, no one knows.  
The land is safe, because of me,  
but do they take the time to care?  
The answer shall remain a no.  
I'm a hero.  
But what is that?  
A hero is one that kills to save lives.  
Some great thing that is,  
a killer is a hero, a killer is a hero.  
Does killing justify saving lives?  
Perhaps it does in the  
eyes of the safe,  
the eyes of the ones that do not know,  
the ones that cannot know  
and never will.  
And I can't show them,  
I can't show them   
the truth of the lives  
lost to protect them.  
Many creatures are dead  
because of heroism.  
Thousands.  
Millions perhaps.  
But the hero remains famous,  
beloved in some ways.  
And the hero is not understood,  
for no one can understand the  
cold-hearted ways of a  
cold-blooded killer.  
What the people don't  
understand is the very thing  
that creates the wars,  
the evil, the deaths.  
At night I cannot sleep  
without remembering  
the endless days.  
The days of   
fights and battles,  
the blood and gore,  
the death.  
So much destruction is used to   
create.   
But no one can ever see  
to the truth,  
it is hidden among those who know,  
and those are the Heroes.   
For the heroes are the ones  
who have seen and fought  
and killed  
and lived, really lived.  
Living is nothing without death,  
and without death  
I couldn't be a hero.  
What good is it  
to be a hero?  
What can you do to make them see?  
What can you say to make them finally  
see beyond the sheltered lives   
and dreams of peace and happiness?  
The fools can't see the truth,  
they never will, they never will.  
A Hero's work is never done,  
because the heroes are the ones  
that strive to save,  
the ones that  
save the land, the people,  
the ones that defeat the evil.  
If killing is evil,  
then heroes are evil beings   
that kill other  
evil beings.  
Heroism isn't worth  
the thousand wounds,  
the shattered heart,  
the broken soul,  
the missing friends,  
the lost loves   
or anything.  
A hero is nothing but a killer  
that has nothing,  
and will always  
have something,   
but the something  
is only a nothing.  
A nothing that destroys  
the pure souls   
and kind hearts,  
and it can't be stopped,  
and it never will, it never will.  
I remain a hero, for now and forever,  
but will I always be a killer?  
Will I always have to kill  
the thousand  
million beasts?  
Must the charade cause   
further destruction  
and deaths?  
If what goes   
around comes  
around,  
then I know  
that I will soon be in  
much trouble,   
much, trouble.  
And if a hero is a killer,  
and a hero kills the killers,  
than will the hero  
self-destruct  
on a frigid winter  
day like this one?  
What will become of the   
people who need  
the hero?  
The questions remain.  
The thoughts remain.  
But what remains of the hero?   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Pearls of blood  
Drip and fall,  
Quiety dying,  
Quietly trying.  
No use is the use  
That the princess  
Must find,  
Missing her love,  
The invisible love.  
A hero;  
Brave and dashing,  
To take her away  
And off into the sunset  
They'd ride...  
A fairytale...  
It's all a fairytale,  
She whispers through  
The screams.  
Her people slowly  
Growing dim,  
Her lovely land  
Now caving in.  
Chaos reaping   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
With a heavy heart,  
She sighs.  
Distant screaming,  
Yelling,  
Hurting;  
It's her people,  
It's her land.  
Tears of blood  
Fall to the ground  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
How it is to be Alone  
By Chica: Tofu Ninja  
  
Don't you think  
I ever cared?  
Cared for you..  
Your life...  
But perhaps it was   
All just a lie,  
Just a lie.  
Not a new thing, though,  
Lies are so common.  
Darkness,   
Blood,  
You're torn  
And tattered,  
Glancing at me  
With those eyes,  
Oh those eyes.  
Azure,  
So deep,  
Filled with ice,  
No emotion.  
Have you always  
Been this cold?  
Always been like this?  
Time has changed you,  
My hero,  
Time has changed so much.  
You remember not   
The times of the quest,  
But I remember,  
Oh Gods,  
I remember.  
Comforted,  
Sleeping,  
Unaware of the terror,  
The horror,  
The deaths and murders.  
So innocent,   
But that is gone,  
My innocence is gone.  
How can one stay  
Innocent when  
Blood is on your window,  
On your walls,  
And when your people  
Scream out to you,  
Looking for an answer,  
Yet you cannot reply,  
You cannot know  
The things I've felt  
The way things are,  
The way they'll be.  
You cannot know  
The feeling when you  
See your father   
Slaughtered,  
Killed,  
Murdered.  
You cannot know   
The feeling of  
Pity for your people,  
The feeling of  
Being so hopeless  
When the sky doesn't shine  
And when the dark  
Is the day.  
You cannot know these  
Things I've felt,  
You cannot know them.  
Remember those things?  
Of course not,  
Of course not,  
Not the hero,  
He doesn't know,  
He can't know,  
Yet I know more  
Than you can see  
And I've felt more  
Than ever you'll be.  
Do you know how it  
Feels to be  
So alone,  
So alone,  
When identity  
Fails you and  
No one remembers  
Those things  
(they're all dead)  
That's when you're alone,  
When no one understands you,  
That's when you're alone,  
When all you see  
And all you feel  
Is darkness,  
That's when you're alone.  
So tell me, hero,  
Do you know what  
It is to be  
Alone?  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The princess screams  
And the hero does fight,  
A sword shines a gleam  
And the eyes shield the light.  
A blow to the back  
The evil strikes down  
The hero won't lack  
As he falls to the ground.  
Tears filled with anger  
Slide down her face  
While the hero braves danger  
Calm and with grace.  
Another hit to the shoulder  
Another shout from the girl  
Rocks falling; boulders,  
The secrets unfurl.  
With one move  
The Evil is slower.  
Link yells to the world  
That it's finally over.  
No more fighting in this night,  
It seems the end has come  
No more screaming filled with fright  
It seems that it's all done.  
The legend heaves a might sigh,  
The princess breaks a grin  
And all who thought it was a lie  
Shall thank the Goddess Din.  
The battle's finished, but what now?  
What is there left to do?  
She shakes her head, he takes a bow  
An embrace is motioned, too.  
Turning matters back in time  
She plays her song so true  
Speaking throughout hidden rhyme  
Is the ocarina blue.  
He falls through space and matter  
Wanting nothing else  
Than to end the cling and clatter  
That have killed his very self.  
Falls asleep--the hero lad  
Fast asleep so soon  
Blonde hair, green clad  
He wishes on the moon.  
Awakening with sleepy eyes  
He gasps and starts anew.  
Did it all end or did he die?  
The false is uttered true.  
The fairy nudges him awake  
And the boy, he starts to scheme  
He doesn't care what's at stake  
But knows it was...a dream  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Has it always been this cold,   
The sky so dark that they foretold?  
Has it always been this way,  
So dreary; evil walks astray.  
Will the sky begin to clear?  
Will they ever start to fear  
That things aren't getting better?  
It's turning cold now, bring a sweater.  
Maybe they will never see  
Behind the wall, where they are free.  
And heroes cry within the night,  
Escaping the battle, losing the fight.  
The blood that surges in their veins,  
Stirring adrenaline, creating more pains.  
Has it always been the way it is?  
Is there a way to escape this?  
Hyrule is turning cold, so fast,  
While peace turns bitter, like the past.  
Haunting dreams that scream and groan  
Crying, sighing, yet more moans.  
What will await in evil's fall?  
When the hero simply can't stand tall?  
Will things shatter, no they already fell,  
And Zelda sits in bed, not well.  
Land around her turns to waste,  
A solid and forgotten grace.  
What they can't see and they can't feel  
Kills them softly, kills their will.  
The will to live, and fight the dark.  
There is no playing in the park.  
And all is quiet in this land,  
No raising voice, no helping hand.  
Will truth arise within this lie?  
Or has it broken, shattered, died?  
The hero bleeds, he's almost dead,  
While Zelda rambles, sick in the head.  
Who is the face inside the mist  
With taken dreams that won't be kissed?  
Is there hope for dying hills?  
An end to endless, ruthless kills?  
The war is waged, they fall again,  
And no one wins until the end  
With both sides conquered by the hate,  
Love destroyed and cursing fate.  
When they're the ones that made it true,  
The ones that started through and through.  
Will they ever, truly see  
That destiny cannot be freed?  
And love cannot be won by death,  
It lies there bleeding, in a mess.  
Ruins clash along the lines,  
Opening wounds, corrupting their minds.  
Some just sit and slowly fade,  
While others simply dig their graves.  
A way out of this fight,  
Into the night,  
Where hope hides in the shade,  
It hides untouched and cannot fade.  
But they all fight, and cannot look,  
Refuse to surrender to the crooks.  
They don't care for the other side,  
Never have, just can't abide.  
When the darkness finally sets,  
One stands out about the rest.  
Link, the hero sheds a tear,  
It's over now, nothing to fear.  
But why does pain still haunt?  
Still tease and hurt and even taunt?  
The war is over, darkness still there  
But they, the people, do not care.  
Wounds open, bleeding,  
Souls need feeding,  
But the war has taken all,  
Made brave ones weak and big ones small.  
Gaunt faces, bruised and beaten badly,  
Women's tears that fall free sadly.  
Crying children in the rain,  
But daddy doesn't feel the pain.  
Families taken by the war  
Sit there silent to the core.  
Try to calm them, there's no use  
Depressing goes out on the loose.  
And silence is the only way  
To find a hope, a will to stay.  
When it's over, if it'll end,  
Will broken hearts find ways to mend?  
Twisted souls and bleeding hearts  
Screaming in the light so dark.  
Calming, soothing waters rise  
But what about the ones that died?  
The ones that died within the game  
With hopes of courage, light and fame?  
They're forgotten in the ground,  
They don't get up, can't make a sound.  
Because they're dead, like everyone,  
There is no laughter, is no fun.  
Will the dust begin to settle?  
Scarred with blood and silver nettle?  
Stinging, burning, falling dying,  
Hope is gone, it's been left crying.  
A little girl stands cold and teary,  
Gloomy, dark and even dreary.  
"Where is daddy?" She asks, so bright.  
But there's no answer, just some fright.  
When will people ever truly learn  
That sadness hurts more than any burn?  
Or any cut or any blinding light,  
That it hurts more even than to fight?  
But no, they sit inside the shade,  
Can't do anything, have to fade...  
Fade away, and slowly die,  
They don't care how much you cry.  
How much you yell and scream in pain,  
No, they simply just want fame.  
To be a hero, just like Link  
Who now just sits around to think.  
To think about the bloody war,  
What is it really, what's it for?  
Unanswered questions shy away  
Till the end of one more dull, dark day.  
When the next war comes, will it be the same?  
All for glory? All for fame?  
So Link sits, he sits and cries  
For all the loved ones that have died.  
And Zelda rests asleep and sound,  
Calmness that won't ever be found.  
Hope is just a dream,  
A clever ploy, it's just a scheme.  
But if one day, it all shall fall,  
We'll be the ones that stand straight; tall.  
The ones that stopped the horrid fight,  
We'll be the hope in silent nights...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It feels so empty,  
So empty,  
Has it been like this  
So long?  
Has it been this way all   
Along?  
God,  
It's so cold,  
It's getting so old,  
I won't do as I'm old,  
Stop it now.  
Zelda yells  
To tell me what to do,  
She don't know   
I'm through,  
I'm through.  
Can't she see it?  
See the blood,  
The flood  
Of thoughts,  
Gods,   
There's blood,  
Too much.  
Not enough of  
The good things,  
Where did they go.  
She's ripped off the strings  
That held me on,  
It seems I'm gone,  
Where did they go,  
Where did you go Zelda?  
No answer,  
No answer,  
It seems she can't answer.  
Nothing new,  
It's nothing new,  
Just something to do  
Since she's now gone.  
Far away,  
Stay the day,  
But it's gone,  
Can't you see that it's gone?  
All the sparke;s,  
The twinkling of the stars,  
She can't see all the scars,  
But I know  
That she'll go,  
It's the scars  
And the blood,  
And the lies,  
Of the lies,  
Just watch as she cries,  
And she dies,  
Gods, the lies.  
It's sunrise  
Or sunset,  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Slowly falling,  
Hear her calling,  
It's enthralling;  
This destruction.  
Pillars crumble  
As he mumbles  
Incantations,  
Vibrations  
Shake the land,  
Her bloody hand  
Is shaking like the land.  
Evil creeps, it pours  
While they struggle,  
On all fours.  
In too deep...  
The Dark man leaps  
To save himself in time.  
While he whispers spells  
In rhyme,  
It brews,  
It stews.  
Swimming on the edge of life,  
The family cries,  
Oh, hear their strife,  
It crumbles, down;  
Destruction.  
Castle walls;  
How they fall.  
Through it all,  
Zelda cries,  
Through it all,  
Ganon lies,  
Through it all,  
People die,  
Bodies left out in the cold,  
Rotting now, they're getting old  
And everything has rust, has mold.  
Reaping people   
Of their lives,  
Families broken,  
Husbands,  
Wives  
And broken hearts  
That twist and turn  
As houses falls down,  
Watch them burn.  
There's something in the air,  
That says  
Destruction.  
Tonight,  
They'll have a fright  
As it all falls down to ruins,  
With delight  
The desert man is laughing.  
The tears of truth  
Fall down,  
Slide down  
Into the beaten  
Earth, the ground.  
Tears of lost loves  
Start to flood,  
No, not just tears,  
They're tears of blood.  
A lone girl cries,  
Another sighs  
And in the middle  
One more dies,  
It's everywhere.  
Destruction.  
Explosions crashing  
Lightening clashing,  
Ears deafened,  
It doesn't lessen.  
Keeps on going,  
Never slowing,  
Reeking of   
Destruction.  
Screaming,  
Scheming,  
Nightmares dreaming.  
Every where the evil sleeps  
But don't fall  
'Cause you're in to deep.  
Everywhere,  
It goes   
It flows,  
Everywhere;  
Destruction.  
Clouds, so black  
They cough and hack.  
Breathing in the smoke,  
The ash,  
He gets another hit,  
A lash.  
The land cries our--  
Destruction.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
You're already leaving,  
  
You're running away,  
  
My heart skips a beat;  
  
And I'm wasting away.  
  
I see you running,  
  
Far from here,  
  
Wishing I was with you,  
  
Wishing I was near.  
  
Yet you run, farther and faster,  
  
Forgetting me, forgetting you,  
  
My heart breaks again  
  
Though there's nothing to do.  
  
No goodbyes this time,  
  
There's no need to speak,  
  
I know just how you feel,  
  
So fragile, so weak.  
  
A tear in the forest  
  
Glides down my face,  
  
Missing you even more,  
  
Remembering your grace.  
  
Friends forever...  
  
You said that's what we'd be,  
  
Yet with broken hearts,  
  
We just aren't free.  
  
Friend's forever...  
  
What happened to that?  
  
Now I feel that   
  
I am trapped  
  
Within this empty soul,  
  
Everything is the same,  
  
For it is you  
  
Who was my bane,  
  
A friendship in ruins,  
  
Has it been forgotten?  
  
Because now, it's slowly  
  
Turning rotten.  
  
Grieving for you  
  
Will do me no good,  
  
It's you that I miss,  
  
And I knew that I would.  
  
I knew you'd be leaving  
  
This forest someday,  
  
Yet my only wish  
  
Is that you could stay.  
  
I close my eyes,   
  
Begin to fly,  
  
And whisper now  
  
A last goodbye..  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I am lost,  
Inside of my mind  
Trying to find  
Who I really am,  
I'm so lost,  
And It seems   
That I've crossed   
The fine line  
Between life and reality,  
And it is a fatality  
To who I really am.  
I try to understand  
Why people act that way,  
Why they do the things they do,  
Yet I am lost,  
Through and through,  
At a loss from comprehension,  
And it seems like every thing I mention  
Is brought back with   
Meaningless response,  
There I stand again,  
Lost.  
Hatred breeds in my school halls,  
And in the bathrooms,   
I hear the bawls  
Of the ugly girls  
That wish they weren't  
And the pretty girls  
That love to flirt,  
But it's still the same pain,  
Still the same hopes are in vain,  
And we strain  
And look for a new beginning,  
A reason for living,  
But it's not fair,  
It's not there  
So we cry  
While others die,  
Tilting on the bring of destruction,  
Being taunted into seduction,  
Violence, rape  
At any rate,  
No one is doing anything  
To stop it.  
And here I am,  
Lost,   
Trying to find out,  
Trying to understand  
Why no one ever  
Takes a stand  
And tries to help   
Others out,  
And why the spoiled ones  
Always pout,  
But everyone,  
All of us,  
Have experienced such pain,  
Such torture,  
And they bore  
Into our skin,  
Into our blood  
Trying to win  
Us over,  
But it's already over,  
They've already one,  
Our hearts have been broken,  
It's already done.  
I'm lost,  
And confused,  
The end of my fuse  
Is aflame,  
I feel shame  
For feeling this way,  
But it doesn't pay  
To make things any better,  
I'm just lost.  
Who am I?  
I try to find myself,  
But in the midst of discovering,  
Another one cries,  
Another one dies,  
I sigh  
Wondering if there   
Will ever be a day  
When people will say  
To themselves  
That the world is great,  
That there is no hate,  
But fate  
Must have a different plan,  
For she's ignoring my demand  
For everything to be found,  
Not stuck on the ground,  
Since everything is lost,  
And It seems   
That I've crossed   
The fine line  
Between life and reality,  
And it is my fatality,  
Condemned to be my bane,  
It will never go, this pain...  
Everything is lost...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Have you ever  
Lost your way?  
Been unable to   
Remember today?  
It seems we all may  
Take turns in choosing the   
Exactly wrong path,  
It's so attached  
With twists and turns  
And hidden burns,  
We're always lost,  
We're always lost.  
  
  
"Help me find my way..."  
It's the hero,  
We know him,  
We'll show him  
That he is appreciated,  
And not related   
To the princess.  
We will show him  
That it's okay to confess  
Of all the scars  
And that wishing on stars  
Is all right,  
It's all right not to fight,  
To take delight  
In smaller things  
And find your wings.  
We could say this,  
We could,  
It would help him,  
It should.  
Yet what we don't understand  
Makes Link "Who I am."  
It's just the wall of darkness,  
No understanding,  
Just reprimanding,  
And incoherently running our lives,  
A slave to the knives  
And the swords of the hero,  
He's such a zero,  
Lost his way...  
He's lost his way.  
Will we find it?  
Not today,  
Not right now,  
The wind is blowing  
O'er the brow  
Of the hero who bleeds  
While death feeds  
On the soul that wasn't,  
The truth that mustn't  
Be exposed to anyone,  
To anything,  
For wings  
Are not meant to be shared  
With the rest,  
They're a tragedy all of their own,  
An even bigger mess.  
In the midst of our  
First-person ramblings,  
The hero is still hurting,  
But we're learning,  
Trying to learn  
How make him not lost,  
To find his way,  
We'll do it today,  
But that is just a lie...  
  
"Help me find my way..."  
Hidden in the shadows   
Of dreams,  
The prophecies scheme  
On their own,  
With a mind of their own,  
Whilst the princess sleeps,  
She is in too deep  
She is lost,  
At any cost,  
It's clear she's lost.  
Parallel musings that seep  
Into the mind,  
It's just what you'll find  
Deep inside  
This mind,  
This lost mind,  
This lost soul,  
Slave to your console,  
Only wanting a way out,  
Something more to pout,  
Zelda is lost,  
Yes,   
The princess is lost.  
What else can we do?  
What is there to do?  
Can we help the   
64-bit girl  
Unfurl  
The secrets of the world?  
It's beyond our comprehension,  
And as she even mentions  
Fate,  
It's hate  
She feels inside,  
And now she writhes,  
Struggling on the past  
To destruction,  
While the waters fluctuate,  
Rippling and trying to leave clues,  
She's paid her dues,  
But no answer has come  
And she's lost,  
Just so lost...  
  
"Help me find my way..."  
We remember her,  
We remember her,  
The green haired forest sage,  
And with a turn of the page  
She is there,  
While we stare,  
She is there,  
Lost, confused,  
Sometimes misused,  
With those emerald eyes,  
Oh, those emerald eyes,  
And all day she cries,  
Lost in the world  
Too big for her form.  
Always, she mourns  
The dead gaurdian of the forest,  
Hoping it will be bring  
Something so that she can take wing  
And learn how to soar,  
Through the door...  
Yet, alas, she is lost,   
Stuck in a cage, trapped,  
And her life is fully mapped.  
How is to be so alone?  
In the temple, so alone,  
Always quiet, so alone.  
To find harmony in the   
Music on the silence,  
She searches through the violence  
And the miseries inside,  
There is no way to hide  
From the soul,  
There is no out,  
No one can hear you scream  
No one will hear you shout.  
When you are   
Lost like that,  
It's so quiet..  
Curious glances around a shoulder,  
But it was curiosity that killd the cat,  
You wouldn't like to live like that,  
Opening the door for any cause,  
So secretive, sneak,  
With wolfos-sleek paws.  
No,  
It's too quiet,  
So quiet,  
It's lost the world...  
  
"Help me find my way..."  
Behold,  
The lone wolf thief  
Struggling to make ends meet,  
And the heat,  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Love will never come for you,  
It stands beside you, through and through,  
Coming close enough to touch,  
Already it is just too much.  
You see him fall, you see him cry,  
And inside your heart, you slowly die.  
Condemmed to be you very vain,  
He's what you want, he is your strain.  
But the happy ending will not come,  
Seeing as how it's almost done,  
And how the hero slowly bleeds,  
You feel he will die, that it's a done deed.  
Are they tears you see him shed?  
Perhaps it's you, the life you led.  
If only you'd been able to enfess your true love,  
For he is the one, sent from above.  
The h  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Finally OVer  
  
It's over,  
  
Finally over.  
  
He's dead now,  
  
Not going to hurt anyone.  
  
Not going to kill anyone.  
  
We're safe now,  
  
In a way.  
  
We'll never be safe though,  
  
Not with these things,  
  
Inside us,  
  
Forever.  
  
At least it's over.  
  
It's over,  
  
It's finally over.  
  
I'm cut,   
  
I'm bruised,  
  
I feel fine.  
  
Couldn't be better.  
  
There are some things  
  
Left for no one  
  
To care about.  
  
Some things   
  
Better left forgotten.  
  
Like pain.  
  
But I feel fine.  
  
It's over,  
  
It's finally over.  
  
I'm bleeding,  
  
I'm dying,  
  
There's no hurt though,  
  
I've done my job.  
  
There's no more pain.  
  
It's been lifted,  
  
The burden,  
  
The heavy burden  
  
No longer makes me trip,  
  
No longer makes me fall.  
  
It's just...  
  
Gone.  
  
It's over,  
  
It's finally over.  
  
At least it's done,  
  
At least it's forever done.  
  
No more,  
  
No more.  
  
Dark clouds--lifting.  
  
Black sky--fading.  
  
Wounds--they're healing.  
  
I let out a whisper,  
  
It's over,  
  
It's finally over.  
  
And I know I'm dying,  
  
It doesn't matter.  
  
Because it's never mattered.  
  
Because it never will.  
  
Because I don't hurt anymore.  
  
No more fighting,  
  
No more bloodshed,  
  
No more legends.  
  
Because  
  
It's over,  
  
It's finally over.  
  
Zelda cries,  
  
For reasons good.  
  
And reasons bad.  
  
Zelda cries,  
  
And so do I.  
  
Tears make a promise,  
  
Tell tales,  
  
Make it better,  
  
It'll be all right.  
  
It's over,  
  
It's finally over.  
  
For once I can say it,  
  
And mean it, too.  
  
It feels so good,  
  
The truth is so good.  
  
I'm not afraid.  
  
I'm dying,  
  
Figures, but in a good way.  
  
At least I'll know  
  
That   
  
It's over,  
  
It's finally over.  
  
I take my last breath,  
  
Filled with new air,  
  
And yell to the world,  
  
"It's over,  
  
It's finally over."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
A little closer,  
To feel your touch,  
But there's blood all around,  
How much is too much?  
Love is blind  
And love is torn,  
With eyes of ice,  
Sharp as thorns.  
It's dark all over,  
I see it on your face,  
Fragile wisdom always seems  
To hold a tragic grace.  
Can it end this way,  
With me like this and you right there?  
How cold will it get,  
And is evil not fair?  
Soft, so gentle,  
Almost not real,  
But I can know more  
Than you'll ever feel.  
Madness, lies, everywhere  
Haunting, teasing, trying,  
Who will tell the truth  
In the midst of all this lying?  
Skin torn, mixed, bloody,  
Pearls of mystery, taking me down,  
And will it survive  
A trip through the ground?  
Emotions cold and icy,  
Fighting for a chance,  
A chance to start all over,  
To begin a new romance.  
Burning, twisting, screaming,  
It echoes in your mind,  
Though you know you cannot stop it,  
Your soul is mine to bind.  
It's everywhere--the blood, the pain.  
It's everywhere--the hate, the shame.  
Guilty minds swerve and writhe,  
A knife gleams in the night,  
And she screams--  
Such a fright.  
Sages gone  
And Zelda's left,  
Heroism pawned,  
Deep is the theft.  
The world crumbles down,  
Withering from me, from them, from you,  
But there's nothing to be done  
Because there's nothing left to do.  
Accused of this and afraid of that,  
Never ending, never ceasing, killing me,  
Slowly, so slowly, taking me away,  
But now she's gone  
And who will pay?  
The truth yells out,  
To taunt; to tease,  
And the evidence is gone,  
Blown out with morning's breeze.  
Inside the ground,  
She speaks and claws,  
Burned to the heart,  
And dead without cause.  
Her name is whispered in the dusk,  
A quiet sort of gentle hush  
And the land is torn apart,  
Broken minds,  
Broken hearts.  
Dirty hands,   
so stained with red,  
The triforce glows  
And she is dead.  
Deepening guilt tears and pulls,  
Starting again to break free from the mold.  
The heart underground beats  
And it pounds,  
Strengthening darkness  
And creating new sounds.  
Always there,  
Beating, pounding,  
No one hears,  
Though it's heard by no one,  
It's always there...  
  
THE END  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Almost a hero  
  
  
  
  
  
He lay upon  
the sodden ground,  
life slowly draining  
from his face.  
I looked at him  
his azure eyes  
and saw the pain,  
the hatred,  
the burning passion  
to fight and protect.  
Almost a hero,   
I think.  
You were   
almost a hero, Link.  
Blood slowly  
flows lazily  
throughout   
the many cuts  
and scrapes;  
a mangled mass  
of flesh and fabric.  
We were so close,  
so close, almost there,  
almost safe.  
Almost free from  
the fighting  
the bleeding  
the killing.  
I never got to   
tell him  
of the things  
I'd often thought,   
I never got to  
tell him  
it was true paradise  
I sought.  
I never got to   
tell him  
all the whispers   
in his ears,  
we never got to  
share all the secret  
untold fears.  
I never got to  
tell him  
all the things   
I longed to say,  
I never got to  
tell him  
of the way   
I felt today.  
I never got to   
tell him   
that he meant   
something to me.  
I never got to  
tell him  
that he   
finally   
set me free.  
I never got to   
tell him  
that he didn't  
have to fight,  
I never got a   
chance to say  
everything would  
be all right.  
I never once told   
him of the  
ways I often felt,  
and how my   
heart would swoon  
and even start to melt.  
But now he lays  
upon this land,  
a broken hero  
in the sand.  
His expression  
dull and curved in agony,  
his ruffled hair  
shining like it  
always did.  
I didn't notice  
the flowing pain  
that fell from me  
onto the ground.  
The blood poured  
and mixed  
and turned   
and twisted,  
trying to escape  
the destiny  
that'd someday come.  
I touched my side  
and flinched  
and saw  
the wound,  
so big and open.  
There was no   
chance of hope  
anymore,  
it was over,  
it was over.  
Silent tears streamed  
down my face,  
dreams were  
ripped at the  
seams and  
shattered into  
pieces.  
He would never  
know he saved Hyrule,  
he would never know  
and would never remember  
the moonlight strolls;  
the nights together.  
We couldn't go   
back,   
we couldn't go  
forward,  
stuck in the present  
lost and darkened.  
He'd fought the evil  
and was almost victorious,  
so close,   
so close.  
I guess he couldn't  
stand the pain,  
the inside pain,  
the outside pain.  
He couldn't take  
it anymore, he   
couldn't fight,  
he didn't want to.  
And I can't   
blame him,  
not one bit.  
I caused this  
unfair wave of life,  
I made him fight,  
I made him believe  
in the   
silly prophecies  
of a little girl,  
but he believed me,  
and he had faith.  
And I fell in love  
with a dead man  
that day,  
I fell in love   
with the past;  
a crystal memory.  
I can feel my life  
drain out, too,  
but I don't care,  
it's much too late  
to care about  
the ways of fate.  
I cannot care,  
and shan't   
be bothered  
by slashes and blood.  
I'm already dead,  
I died when he did,  
I died when I found out  
I was in love,   
I died that day  
before I knew it,  
before I knew   
of a way to prevent  
the inevitable.  
I died and left  
us,  
the hero and princess  
in the red earth.  
He left me,  
and I left myself.  
I couldn't stand to  
live as a failure,  
a failure that   
couldn't save her  
country,  
let alone one man.  
If only I'd  
told him,  
that I loved him,  
and that  
we didn't have  
to play this charade,  
we didn't have  
to go on and fight  
and battle and kill.  
But silly ambitions  
of fate and wealth  
tore the dreams  
and wishes  
of a simple girl.  
If only he  
knew he was a hero.  
He was   
so close  
so close.  
We were   
so close  
so close.  
If only  
he'd known  
he was   
almost a hero....  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
What am I?  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
A hero.  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
What is that?  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
It's you  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
Who am I?  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
You? You are a killer.  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
But I was a hero...  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
Killing is all the same.  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
And I was a legend...  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
Legends die down.  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
When my name was known everywhere.  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
You will be forgotten.  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
What am I?  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
Don't you know?  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
I am a killer.  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
Remember those times?  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
Too many deaths...  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
Remember the battles?  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
Too much blood...  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
Remember them? Your friends?  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
Too many losses...  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
What is it to be a hero?  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
Hero? I'm a killer.  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
Why are heroes killers?  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
Murders, so many, so many...  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
You're all alone.  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
I've always been alone.  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
You're alone and afraid.  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
Like old times.  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
Getting farther away?  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
How close is too close when they're so far away?  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
Missing them? Your friends that never were?  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
How can you miss the things that aren't there?  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
Do you know what those are?  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
The friends that weren't.  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
Then what do you want?  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
Something to hold onto.  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
Find it.  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
It's not anywhere here.  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
Where else?  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
It's not no where near.  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
Where is it?  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
I can't find it.  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
Do you really want to?  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
Not anymore.  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
Is this the way you wanted it?  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
What else would I have taken?  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
Lost the will to live?  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
Who said anything about living?  
  
I'm already dead.  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Twisting, turning,  
  
Fires burning,  
  
Taunting, teasing,  
  
Guilty pleasing.  
  
Land of legends  
  
Falling apart,  
  
People die  
  
From broken hearts.  
  
A scream in the night  
  
So subtly placed,  
  
Yet one more life  
  
Has now been erased.  
  
The king is dead,  
  
He's gone just now,  
  
And Zelda cries  
  
Through living hell.  
  
With hands to her face,  
  
Tears fall in into blood,  
  
Torn up and twisted,  
  
She cries,  
  
Oh she cries.  
  
Daddy's gone,  
  
He's left this world,  
  
Secrets gone,  
  
They're been unfurled.  
  
Ringing with pain,  
  
Her land slowly dies,  
  
And the princess still weeps in  
  
Echoes of cries.  
  
Hyrule screams  
  
Music of moans,  
  
Pain filled with horror  
  
And hope killed with groans.  
  
Deaths to the hundreds,  
  
Races gone too,  
  
And Zelda still cries  
  
Since there's nothing to do.  
  
Calming is nothing,  
  
It never will be  
  
And the princess still cries  
  
So her people'll be free.  
  
Wishing on stars  
  
Will do them no good,  
  
The land is in ruins,  
  
It's just as it should  
  
In the eyes of the killers,  
  
The ones filled with hate,  
  
The ones changing destiny;  
  
Altering fate.  
  
Dragmire laughs  
  
Deep into the night,  
  
Crumpled with horror  
  
And murdered with fright.  
  
Another death,  
  
Another fool,  
  
Just one more   
  
Christmas in Hyrule...  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I'm okay...  
  
(Let it whisper...)  
  
I'm just fine...  
  
(Am I alright?)  
  
Everything's perfect.  
  
(The world is shattering)  
  
I don't need any help.  
  
(I'm begging you, help me)  
  
My life is just fine.  
  
(The broken pieces filter through)  
  
I'm just great.  
  
(Into the empty dusk; they fade; they fall)  
  
Nothing's wrong.  
  
(Can't you see I'm lying?)  
  
Of course nothing's wrong.  
  
(Can't you see me crying?)  
  
NOTHING IS WRONG, DAMMIT!  
  
(I'm dying, I'm dying, I'm falling...)  
  
Don't. Don't say that.  
  
(Just help me, please)  
  
I don't know what's wrong.  
  
(I'm scared, so scared, scared of tomorrow)  
  
I don't know why.  
  
(Darkness rising, falling slowly)  
  
No, it's okay.  
  
(It's not, it's not, I'm scared)  
  
Why am I doing this?  
  
(I don't what's wrong)  
  
WHY?  
  
(Stop asking, stop asking)  
  
WHY, DAMMIT?  
  
(Please, stop, stop asking)  
  
I'm sorry.  
  
(I'm not, I'm not, I'm not sorry)  
  
Forgive me?  
  
(I have sinned, haven't I? Tell me of my sins...)  
  
Things will get better.  
  
(They have to)  
  
People care.  
  
(People care, they have to)  
  
They care about me.  
  
(Just listen, listen, listen)  
  
They care.  
  
(They don't understand)  
  
It's not fair!  
  
It's not fair!  
  
WHY?  
  
Why is life like this?  
  
I'm sick of this shit,  
  
I don't care if I'm swearing,  
  
I won't care what I'm wearing,  
  
Don't you see?  
  
Don't you see?  
  
I'm not free,  
  
I'm the bird  
  
Trapped in a cage  
  
Beyond her age,  
  
But can't escape  
  
A fate so great.  
  
WHY?  
  
Why is life like this:  
  
Like this,  
  
Just like this,  
  
With everything struggling,  
  
Stumbling,  
  
Breaking.  
  
Why?  
  
Why is there change,  
  
Why can't things be like they used to,  
  
When people used to care  
  
A time when things were fair,  
  
When I didn't care about my hair,  
  
My friends,  
  
My ends  
  
Are detached by the strings  
  
And the things  
  
Are pulling my down  
  
Too far underground.  
  
I know,  
  
I know,  
  
I know I'm scaring you,  
  
I'm sorry,  
  
I'm sorry,  
  
I'm not triyng,  
  
But crying  
  
Is the only way out,  
  
Right now,  
  
Just right now,  
  
It's the only way out.  
  
I'm sorry...  
  
(I am)  
  
Forgive me?  
  
(Please, God)  
  
Help me?  
  
(PLEASE!)  
  
I need something...  
  
(Just lend me a hand)  
  
Just help...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yesterday,   
  
In the bathrooms  
  
Of the school that I loathe  
  
I was paid a compliment,  
  
How fanciful was that?  
  
"Very pretty."  
  
Do I care?  
  
Is it what I wear?  
  
Is it who I am inside?  
  
Can you abide  
  
The truth of who I am  
  
And where I stand,  
  
Stuck in sand  
  
And sinking fast,  
  
It just won't last  
  
Now will it?  
  
Hands pulling hair  
  
Cursing life,  
  
It's just not fair  
  
And vanities that laugh  
  
And giggle  
  
While I writhe and   
  
While I wiggle.  
  
Can't you see  
  
That I need more?  
  
There's nothing left for me in store  
  
That I can see  
  
Or I can be  
  
Now feeling worthless  
  
And a ditz  
  
Without a talent  
  
Nor a wit,  
  
Can't you see that?  
  
It seems you can't,  
  
So here I stand  
  
Stuck in sand  
  
And fading quick  
  
I won't be missed.  
  
The clothes expensive  
  
Fashion, style  
  
Can't you see I think it's vile?  
  
But I hide  
  
I hide and try  
  
Yet in the darkness,  
  
I will cry.  
  
It feels so fake,  
  
I need to wake  
  
From this dream  
  
From fate's harsh schemes,  
  
Can't you see I've had enough?  
  
Enough with the makeup  
  
The hair  
  
The clothes  
  
Enough with the boys  
  
With those laughs  
  
I suppose.  
  
Don't you think   
  
I've had enough  
  
Of being with the   
  
Clichéd bunch?  
  
Perhaps this might be just a hunch,  
  
But I can't take it,  
  
Can't take much.  
  
Scattered in my backpack  
  
Is my life,  
  
Ransack it for me,  
  
Take it apart,  
  
For I wouldn't care  
  
I don't know where to start.  
  
Can't.  
  
Enough.  
  
Shan't.  
  
SHUT UP!  
  
The writing, too  
  
It's down the drain  
  
For I care nothing of the fame.  
  
They think  
  
They think they know who I am  
  
But can't you see I'm trying to stand  
  
But stuck in sand,  
  
Oh can't you see?  
  
It's not who I want to be!  
  
Skinny, short, petite at that  
  
But I can't help feeling that I'm fat.  
  
Twelve years old  
  
And 80 pounds  
  
Do you hear  
  
Those gossip sounds?  
  
The lies of those  
  
That just aren't 'us'  
  
But can't you just tell  
  
That enough is enough!?  
  
Blank-eyed,  
  
Airy, looking dumb  
  
  
With nice, small toes  
  
and perfect thumbs.  
  
The halls are growing  
  
A bit more clouded  
  
It's mystery I feel I'm shrouded,  
  
Stuck inside  
  
No where to hide,  
  
Stuck in a body all my own  
  
The endless hours on the phone  
  
Rings of instant messenger  
  
The life that must be messier  
  
Not so complete  
  
I'm not so complete  
  
For you can hear of all my dreams  
  
My life my worries  
  
Oh I scheme  
  
And plot revenge  
  
No need to thank me  
  
When I'm dead.  
  
Scaring you?  
  
Why would I care?  
  
You don't know me,  
  
You DON'T CARE!  
  
I'm crying now  
  
Oh can't you see  
  
I really, really must be free  
  
Just trapped and singled out  
  
A red-eyed face  
  
And full-lipped pout.  
  
In trouble now  
  
It seems that way  
  
Like I can't stay here  
  
Another day.  
  
And the writing,  
  
What of that?  
  
What about how  
  
I think I'm fat?  
  
And how I struggle for good grades  
  
Getting perfect all straight A's?  
  
What of sports  
  
I seem to humble,  
  
Can't you see me falling?  
  
Can't you see me stumble?  
  
I don't want praise,  
  
I won't need help  
  
And you can see   
  
Me scream and yelp  
  
Throughout the pain  
  
And all the strain  
  
Am I just lame?  
  
What about fame?  
  
Becoming rich?  
  
The hell I care  
  
'Bout Abercrombie and Fitch.  
  
The endless wardrobe  
  
With so much  
  
It's just not what I care to touch  
  
It's what I have  
  
The way I am  
  
And now you see me,  
  
Here I stand,  
  
Just stuck in sand  
  
Drowning miseries  
  
Through poetries  
  
Can't you see I need to be me?  
  
Who?  
  
Who is that?  
  
Is that the girl who thinks she's fat?  
  
The girl that can't even write at that?  
  
Why?  
  
Why would you care?  
  
You're a stranger over there  
  
And just right here  
  
Where I stand slouched,  
  
It's popular I've been pronounced.  
  
On the favorites lists of many  
  
But do I care?  
  
Not if I had any.  
  
Good reviews,  
  
Like I even care,  
  
It's just that life  
  
Seems so unfair,  
  
Don't you know?  
  
Don't you know?  
  
Don't you know how I feel?  
  
When everything's stopped,  
  
When nothing is real?  
  
Don't you know?  
  
Don't you know?  
  
Don't you know how I feel?  
  
I write to please  
  
To feel at ease  
  
And make new friends  
  
That'll last through the ends  
  
Of this beaten path  
  
Who got me here last  
  
Not so fast,  
  
Don't leave me now  
  
When I need you most  
  
And I don't care how  
  
Many flames it will take  
  
Or how long I'll have to bake  
  
In destiny's oven   
  
Till I come out all right  
  
With a dent,  
  
No scrapes,  
  
No fight.  
  
Can't you see?  
  
Can't you see  
  
I just want out?  
  
The Zelda section's  
  
Gone to waste  
  
With all the humor  
  
Made with haste.  
  
A drowning miasma  
  
Of preteen writers  
  
And valiant fighters,  
  
It's so dumb,  
  
I'm so numb,  
  
And I feel so much older  
  
Compared to that crap,  
  
That writing with spelling mistakes  
  
How long will it take?  
  
Till they realize they've got  
  
No talent?  
  
I don't mean to sound mean  
  
But you know what I mean?  
  
"What?  
  
You're only 12?"  
  
Is that surprising?  
  
Does it make you afraid  
  
That I am better?  
  
But see me fade...  
  
Hate me   
  
Love me  
  
I don't care  
  
It's life  
  
And life is  
  
Just not fair.  
  
How many screams  
  
Or cries will it take  
  
For you to realize that I'm....  
  
Fake?  
  
I'm so real  
  
That it makes you feel,  
  
So real you want cry.  
  
And here I stand  
  
Stuck in sand  
  
And fading quick.  
  
The dances of darkness  
  
Bring up the curtain,  
  
Take away the fun,  
  
You don't seem to like me  
  
As you see I'm almost done.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
NO!  
  
Can't you see  
  
I'm not alright,  
  
I need to see the light  
  
At the end of the tunnel.  
  
Too bad it's left,  
  
Stolen,  
  
A theft,  
  
Too bad it's gone,  
  
It's too bad it's gone.  
  
Fingers are tapping  
  
Endlessly to the rhythm  
  
Of my life,  
  
This keyboard,  
  
Where I'm lured  
  
Into a realm of suspicions  
  
Premonitions  
  
And 64-bits of imagination.  
  
Can't you see?  
  
Can't you see I want out??  
  
Play along  
  
And smile, nod  
  
But you'll be crying   
  
When I'm gone.  
  
I wrote for you,  
  
The reader,  
  
To please you,  
  
To make sense   
  
Out of the things so dense  
  
That make up life  
  
And make up my strife  
  
As I wander on the edge,  
  
Drowning in the molten lead,  
  
It's you I only  
  
Live to please  
  
You see me suffer form disease  
  
Of stuck-up-syndrome  
  
Writer's block  
  
The time is coming  
  
Watch the clock.  
  
Yet you don't seem to care,  
  
All you do is sit and stare  
  
Looking at what I do  
  
And wear  
  
Yet you don't to want  
  
To care.  
  
It's amazing  
  
How the cows stand in the fields grazing,  
  
Like you people do  
  
When you're reading my work  
  
And my hurt  
  
Not understanding it all.  
  
"It's creepy  
  
It's weird."  
  
Are you afraid of me?  
  
Fear not,  
  
Don't be feared.  
  
What do you think  
  
I really am?  
  
Just leave me alone,  
  
Leave me alone,  
  
I won't come home  
  
I don't know who I am.  
  
Don't say that.  
  
Don't say you know how I feel,  
  
You're so not real,  
  
You don't know how I feel.  
  
Don't say that,  
  
Don't say I need to get some help, a friend  
  
You know I have them through the end.  
  
Don't say that  
  
You will never care,  
  
You will always  
  
Gawk and stare.  
  
Don't give me pity,  
  
To hell with it,  
  
I don't need that shit.  
  
Get out of here,  
  
I don't want you near.  
  
So here I stand  
  
Stuck in sand  
  
And fading quick  
  
Will I be missed?  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Don't you remember me?"  
Cries the farm girl,  
She's losing,  
It's Ingo abusing  
The farm girl,  
The farm girl,  
Don't you remember her?  
Red hair,  
Fair skin,  
Blue eyes,  
But you don't seem to care,  
You just want to win  
You don't see how she cries.  
It's bleeding,  
The love   
That never was,  
Do you see?  
Do you see?  
Don't you see  
That she'll never be free?  
And you fight  
Through the light  
As she cries,  
As she dies,  
She remembers you,  
She remembers you,  
But what about her?  
Don't you remember?  
  
"Don't you remember me?"  
It's the forest girl,  
She cries,  
Not lies,  
She cries for you,  
And you have left,  
So cold,  
You left  
And now she's   
Shivering,  
Shuddering,  
And now she's  
Lying,  
Crying,  
Don't you see  
That she's dying?  
Remember the times  
And the days  
where you played?  
It's all gone,  
It has left,  
You have left,  
Remember her?  
Don't you remember her?  
  
"Don't you remember me?"  
Look at this,  
It's her,  
Your fiancée,  
She's cold,  
It's frozen,  
And you are gone,  
Like you always are,  
Just gone.  
She can't cry,  
Frozen tears  
Never die.  
But she wants  
To see you,  
To be you,  
To be away from here,  
Farther from there,  
But you're gone,  
Can't you see  
That you're gone?  
  
"Don't you remember me?"  
It's Zelda,  
The princess  
With dreams,  
Oh, those dreams.  
No more schemes,  
Can't you see  
How she yearns,  
How she burns  
To meet you,  
Treat you?  
Teach you?  
How do you look her,  
Look her in the eye,  
Walk away  
Without helping,  
How do you?  
How do you do it?  
Can't you see  
That she needs you,  
Your help,  
Your grace?  
Can't you see how   
She longs to just see your face?  
A disgrace,  
You don't care.  
It's not fair,  
It's not fair.  
  
"Don't you remember me?"  
It's the girl from the desert,  
Covered in rouge,  
In kohl.  
Where's her muse?  
Did you take it?  
Forgot her,  
You forgot her it seems.  
What about her dreams?  
They're gone,  
Can't you see?  
They've been taken,  
And shaken,  
Forsaken,  
She is so   
Forsaken,  
Remember her?  
Trapped with witches,  
Remember the girl?  
That young desert girl?  
  
"Don't you remember me?"  
It's the fairy,  
That fairy who   
Helped guide your way,  
But you didn't   
Want to stay.  
Down the drain,  
Not the pain,  
It stays,  
It stays,  
Remember the games?  
Before all that fame?  
No?  
I guess you've forgotten,  
Forgotten them all.  
I guess you've forgotten them all.  
  
When they don't remember you,  
How will it be?  
Will you remember me?  
Won't you care?  
Will you stare?  
Stare at the fools  
Who waited,  
Remembered.  
But the fires blown out,  
They're cold now;  
The embers.  
Don't you wish to   
See them?  
Be with them?  
Perhaps not,  
Just a thought,  
But they believed  
That you cared,  
Now just see  
How they've bared  
All that pain,  
All that strain,  
Yet you gain  
Nothing,  
Nothing at all,  
You don't remember them,  
Don't want to,  
Don't have to,  
But you do,  
Oh you do,  
Remember them?  
Remember it now?  
Perhaps not,  
Just a thought  
but I could've  
Sworn I saw a tear?  
Was it of fear?  
Are you afraid  
That things are far too grave?  
Afraid of the past.  
You don't want it to last,  
So tormented,  
Demented,  
Twisted,  
It turned,  
It blew up,  
How it burned.  
Forgotten...  
How does it feel  
To forget crying girls,  
Dying girls?  
Hero,  
Oh how does it feel?  
Can you deal?  
Is it real?  
How do you feel?  
How do you feel?  
What about when you  
Are forgotten?  
How will it feel?  
Will you deal?  
Is it real?  
How will it feel?  
How will it feel?  
When everyone forgets you,  
How will it feel?  
How does it feel?  
What's it like to be forgotten?  
Yes, how does it feel?  
How does it feel, hero?  
When you are forgotten,  
Oh how does it feel  
To be  
Forgotten...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
She ponders that question,  
She's waiting for you,  
Can you see her?  
Can you feel her?  
She's waiting for you,  
Boy of Fate,  
She's asking the question,  
Over and over.  
  
It turns and   
It twists,  
Filling with hope,  
That empty hope  
That wished for   
You.  
And she cries;  
Just for you, boy,  
Oh she cries  
Through the night.  
  
The echoes  
Of reflections  
Scream for you,  
Yet it's in vain.  
Still she pines  
And longs  
And waits,  
Hoping you'll be there  
When morning comes,  
Knowing that you won't.  
  
Soft illusions  
Play their games,  
Making matters  
More hopeless.  
Do you love her?  
  
She thinks,  
Oh she thinks,  
All day, all day,  
And she sits   
Near your form,  
Your sleeping,  
Silent form,  
Wondering.  
So curious is she,  
And she needs  
You more than  
You want her,  
Just believe...  
  
Sometimes she cries,  
When no one's around,  
Not even near you,  
No, sometimes it's far  
Away from you.  
Because looking at you,  
With your eye still shut  
For near seven years  
Is almost too painful  
For the princess  
To bear.  
  
She calls out   
Your name,  
Hoping,  
Just hoping you'll  
Hear what she's saying,  
And listen with truth.  
The echoes of  
The longing voice  
Become reflections  
Of your past,  
Ripples in the water  
Disappearing  
Oh-so-fast...  
  
But it's real,  
Yes it's real,  
Even if just for  
A minute,  
A second,  
A glimpse of you  
In morning  
Mists,   
So subtle  
It's not real.  
  
For a moment,  
She can hear you,  
Hear your voice,  
Feel your touch...  
But the wind comes  
With realization  
That it was nothing,  
Nothing at all.  
  
Just the spring time's  
Echoes and Reflections...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hide behind the smiles, Hide behind the smiles,   
  
Hide away the tears, Hide away the tears,  
  
Gotta try and stay away Gotta try and stay away  
  
From all the secret fears From all the secret fears.  
  
Where have you gone? I've left to try and   
  
I miss you so much, Make it right,  
  
Everything about you, To stop the battle,  
  
Your soft gentle touch. End this fight.   
  
The mask still sits, I've tried to find it,  
  
Alone, like me, But with no avail,  
  
Together's the way This is one task  
  
I'd like us to be. That I feel I will fail.  
  
The night shines bright, The night shines bright,  
  
Just like your smile, Just like your smile  
  
For you, I'd go For you, I'd go  
  
The extra mile. The extra mile.  
  
In a glimmer, I see you, Almost there,  
  
But soon it all fades, Almost got the prize  
  
And the moon slowly cries But the moons swiftly shakes  
  
About the things he forbade. Confronting the disguise.  
  
And as I slowly And as I slowly  
  
Drift away, Drift away  
  
At least I can hope At least I can hope  
  
You'll be here the next day. You'll be here the next day.  
  
And the moon And the moon  
  
Greatly shakes, Greatly shakes  
  
Providing great Providing great  
  
Quakes... Quakes...  
  
Kafei, Anju,  
  
I'm dying, I'm dying  
  
But I can see But I can see   
  
That you're crying. That you're crying.  
  
Great the morning  
  
Slowly, we die  
  
But for once we're together,  
  
I can feel as we fly  
  
Embrace the morning,  
  
For once, together,  
  
Together again,  
  
Together forever.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Empty  
  
  
With blood on his hands,  
He screams, he demands  
The replies,  
Not more lies,  
Truth that will make it alright,  
So he won't have to fight,  
And it's night,  
Getting dark.  
There's a spark   
In the flame,  
He wonders why they claim  
That he's a hero,  
A savior,  
A slayer,  
He cries to the blackness  
For it all seems so tragic,  
And Zelda--her magic  
Is slowly depleting.  
She's meeting  
The hero one day,  
And she'll stay  
In the courtyard and wait  
For fate  
To come change it  
And break it  
And start it again.  
But Link's trying to be free,  
The way it has to be  
No one can see  
That he needs to be free.  
He's the bird in the cage  
With the eyes filled with rage  
And the hate,  
Oh, the hate,  
It's driving him mad  
But it's making him glad  
And he wants to be free,  
But he's not,  
It's so hot,  
It's so cold,  
Wrapped in ice,  
Fires twice,  
It's intoxicating,  
All this pain,  
All this shame,  
So addicting  
And they are predicting  
Just who will survive  
And just what  
Will thrive  
Since the land has gone cold  
And the hero's less bold,  
Everything just seems so...  
Empty.  
The evil man  
Looks at his hands,  
So torn up and bloody,  
He's muddy,  
He's soiled  
His plans have been foiled,  
Is there a way out?  
With a scream and a shout  
He falls to the ground,  
Yet it makes no sound  
And the hero comes to fallen beast,  
It's alright, it's alright, at least  
He has the master sword,  
But a scream, it's heard  
From the princess  
As the hero falls down,  
He frowns,   
That desert man  
Reaches up,  
One last touch,  
The need has been done,  
He's down two to one,  
But everything just feels so...  
Empty...  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Who's face is beyond   
that scar-filled mask?  
Who are you really  
may I ask?  
  
Or can you   
see behind the face?  
The truth is vanishing  
without a trace.  
  
Have the battles   
truly made you break?  
You don't look much like a hero,  
perhaps you're a fake.  
  
The scars and cuts;  
they tell no lies.  
You must be a hero,  
see how red the blood dries.  
  
You don't look happy,  
no, not at all.  
Did the great evil spirit  
finally make you fall?  
  
Boy, I see you  
have a knife.  
What's that you're doing?  
Are you all right?  
  
Perhaps on the contrary,  
it looks as though you've had a scare.  
But fate works in mysterious ways,  
I know, it's just not fair.  
  
It's not fair at all, boy,   
that I know.  
But we can't escape,  
you cannot go.  
  
You look disturbed, Link;  
rather depressed.  
Heavens, boy;  
you're such a mess.  
  
I see you looking  
at the tool.  
Will you do it?  
Or continue playing the fool?  
  
You know you want to,  
it's the only way.  
You can't go on like this,  
t's too hard day by day.  
  
  
The solitary knife  
is waiting by your side.  
Is this truly what you want?  
Are you sure you can abide?  
  
You pick it up,   
is that I a grin I see?  
You really are happy?  
This cannot be.  
  
It must be what you  
really need.  
I see you raising the knife  
with a quickening speed.  
  
If it's really   
the right choice,  
then why can't you stop hearing  
that worrying voice?  
  
Having second thoughts,  
little hero?  
Starting to think you're   
only a zero?  
  
Choosing the right  
path isn't easy...  
Are you really all right?  
You look rather uneasy.  
  
It seems that you're   
a bit unnerved;  
can't quite decide  
which way to swerve.  
  
Will you keep life  
as it is now?  
Or will you shut the final curtain,   
and lastly take a bow?  
  
It's not an easy thing,  
it's not...  
But come to it, boy,  
you're lost in thought.  
  
You haven't got all   
day to waste.  
I see you're ready,  
just don't make haste.  
  
That maniacal smile  
clothes your mouth,  
and a look in your eyes  
creates silent shouts.  
  
You can finally be free....  
You can finally be home....  
You can finally be with ones you best know...  
  
There you go to it,  
holding the dagger.  
That same grin appears,  
making you stagger.  
  
You're walking towards   
the drafty window,  
protecting yourself from   
the things you best know.  
  
It's those things that   
aren't friends  
that tear at your soul.  
It'll be over soon, everything ends.  
  
Taking your time, boy,  
I see it in those eyes.  
The eyes that fate has punished,  
the eyes that fate despised.  
  
This is all about fate,   
is it not?  
Fate is the thing  
that you've so often sought.  
  
For fate was your killer,  
and you're already quite dead.  
No use living any longer  
to damage your head.  
  
So really this knife  
is only a accessory,  
a thing used by death  
as a simple necessity.  
  
You're raising the blade  
to the top of your chest,  
it'll all soon be over,  
nothing more to confess.  
  
The blood spills like   
rubies, brilliant and bright.  
You can't feel a thing,  
and you're covered with fright.  
  
Can't you feel it, boy?  
Is the pain not going?  
What's happening boy?  
I can sense your anger growing.  
  
Having second thoughts,  
I see, yes that's what it seems.  
But second thoughts won't hear you  
when you turn and scream.  
  
It seems the pain is setting in,  
your world; a living Hell.  
And now it's hard to hear  
the dawning of the morning bell.  
  
You're senseless, boy,   
you cannot feel.  
And no one's there  
to watch you spill.  
  
Can you feel your heart?  
Dancing with the beat?  
Or is it just a burning flame,  
a terrible, endless heat?  
  
The smile is gone with   
a look of true grief,  
life's already gone,   
plundered by a thief.  
  
Is this what you wanted?  
It's nearly coming now,  
and you now say goodbye to friends,  
creating secret vows.  
  
Tell Zelda not to Worry,  
Tell Saria not to despair,  
Tell Malon not to cry  
Tell Mido not to care.  
  
Tell them all that   
it wasn't because of them,  
he would've done it anyway,  
no need to break the stem.  
  
You're fading boy,   
you're time is almost here.  
It's gonna be okay, boy,  
there's nothing left to fear.  
  
Don't deny that feeling,  
that feeling of relief.  
You feel your soul uplifting,  
a sweet victorious defeat.  
  
The crimson liquid;  
watch it flow.  
Watch it ooze and stream,  
you know it's time to go.  
  
Can't stop now, boy,  
you now you're almost there.  
Are there really faces on the wall?  
Boy, it just the continual stare.  
  
The walls;  
it seems they're closing in.  
I hear your little wishes,  
yes, your praying to Din.  
  
But They can't hear you,  
They don't care.  
No one ever really knows,  
and it'll never truly be fair.  
  
You can't hide  
from the hidden,  
you can't run  
from the forbidden.  
  
It seems you're   
turning mad.  
It seems as though   
you've finally been had.   
  
No, my boy, suicide   
was the right thing.  
Can't you start to hear  
the silent angels sing?  
  
How melodious it is, boy,  
listen to the sounds,  
hear them beating in your heart,  
the thousand-million pounds.  
  
It's over now,  
you've done the deed  
but is it what you wanted?  
Now that you're finally freed?  
  
True paradise surrounds you,  
it seems that you're at peace,  
no longer torn and shattered,  
once again in a hole piece.  
  
How does it feel, boy?  
Is it wonderful and great?  
Do old fears still haunt you?  
Can you still taste the hate?  
  
No, it's over now,  
you're free.  
Watch that grin appear again  
as you laugh in glee.  
  
You finally are free....  
You finally are home....  
You finally are with ones you best know...  
Does it make you happy?  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Fan  
By Chica: Tofu Ninja  
  
Is it more than a game?  
How'd it get all this fame?  
Is it really right  
To make Link fight?  
What about seeing the light,  
Seeing the truth,  
There's nothing to lose,  
Is there?  
Not like we care,  
Us fans,   
We don't care  
About what other people think   
Of our obsessions,  
Our collections  
Of faux-ocarinas and swords,  
Just so we're not bored,  
We press start one more time,  
As our thumbs collect grime  
And dust  
But it must  
Be unhealthy, mustn't it?  
Doesn't it  
Seem so strange  
And almost deranged  
To be glued to the screen?  
Do you know what I mean?  
Is it really more than a game?  
Of course,  
Of course,  
The fans say yes,  
But Link's life is a mess,  
And he's not real,  
So why do we feel  
Artificial love  
For this game sent from above?  
Is it the graphics?  
The story-line so tragic?  
Perhaps the magic  
Of the seventh sage  
Will even amaze  
The most skeptical players,  
The most talented slayers,  
And every time we play,  
Day after day,  
We don't get tired.  
Are we wired?  
Hooked on?  
What is the difference?  
On the brink of addiction  
And fanfiction,  
Who knows the fine line?  
But this game's so divine,  
Captivating, amusing,  
It's even fun while losing,  
Is it not?  
Just a thought...  
Are we like the hero?  
Treated as a zero?  
Can we relate  
To Saria's fate  
Of broken friends  
And mangled ends?  
What about Malon,  
The no-mother-disease,  
Is it something we know?  
Does it put us at ease?  
Or what about the princess?  
Does she help us confess  
Our troubles, our dreams?  
Our plots and our schemes?  
Perhaps it's Ganon we relate to best,  
Putting evil to the test,  
But maybe Rauru, his familiar feel,  
Does it appeal?  
Is it about relating to   
The characters?  
Is it even more than a game?  
But...  
It must be,  
Trust me,  
It must be,  
Right?  
See the light,  
The game almost Holy,  
The hero so lowly,  
And the artists keep on going,  
The writers write, they sure aren't slowing,  
And what will bring the end  
Of this raging masquerade?  
We are...  
We are fans...  
We have demands  
For the newest console,  
We feel it in our soul  
That Zelda will always be there,  
And when things just aren't fair  
We can turn the game on,  
Play Link like a pawn,  
For get our troubles  
On the double,  
Escape from life,  
From strife,  
And just relax,  
Learn new attacks.  
How can it be so?  
How can it be   
More than a game?  
Do we wish for it be  
That way?  
Do we wish for another   
Day  
Of gaming to the extreme?  
By all means,  
We want it to last,  
But alas,  
It'll end...  
Will we mend?  
The lasting legacy  
Will never be free,  
Torn apart by greedy hands;  
They're our demands  
To get it first,  
Unscramble the verse  
And save the girl,  
Dance and twirl,  
Sit back and enjoy,  
It's really no ploy,  
Just entertainment,  
So we shouldn't lament  
On memories of this creation?  
Should we?  
Or is it not real,  
Or is it more?  
More than a game?  
A debate   
Between fate,  
Real world,  
Dream world,  
Where's the dividing line?  
Is it behind  
Hyrule Town?  
Where the Triforce is found?  
Is that what makes us believe  
That it's more than a game?  
We're confused,  
It's misused,  
At the end of the fuse,  
Struggling to truly see  
If they ever will be free,  
If Ganon will come back,  
If it's wisdom Zelda lacks,  
We try so hard,  
Us fans,  
It seems we never learn.  
Is it, though?  
Is it more than a game?  
It must be,  
Agree with me,  
It's more than a game,  
It's more than that,  
But at any cost,  
We'll find out  
When the screen flashes,  
"You've Lost."   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Fatal Farms  
by: chica  
  
She's stuck in her tracks,  
  
Unable to move,  
  
So evidence against him though,  
  
Nothing to prove.  
  
But you can tell by her face  
  
that it's no lie,  
  
You can tell by the way  
  
She screams and she cries.  
  
There's no way out,  
  
There's not one coming,  
  
She can only hear  
  
That distant humming  
  
When it's quiet at night,  
  
When it's just no use  
  
To put up a fight.  
  
Sweet dreams  
  
Aren't as sweet as they seem,  
  
Bad things are everywhere,  
  
Only if you look to care.  
  
She hides in the corner,  
  
Alone; filled with terror,  
  
She's just his slave,  
  
A burden-bearer.  
  
There's nothing to do  
  
But to sit and to wait,  
  
Quietly hoping  
  
For fate to take place.  
  
He lifts a fist,  
  
Into her side,  
  
There's nothing to do though,  
  
There's no where to hide.  
  
It hurts her,  
  
She falls,  
  
Once repeated,  
  
She calls.  
  
No one hears  
  
Her silent fears.  
  
No one comes  
  
To make things un-done.  
  
Midnight strikes,  
  
All is not well,  
  
For you can see  
  
How she does not speak,  
  
She does not tell.  
  
Another blow,  
  
This one to the face,  
  
Open and bruised,  
  
Right to her base.  
  
Screams erupt from the barn,  
  
Into the skies,  
  
But nothing can save her,  
  
Not even white lies.  
  
He doesn't give up,  
  
He laughs and he jeers,  
  
Not listening well to her  
  
Terror-filled cheers.  
  
Inside she, dies,  
  
Outside she cries,  
  
But there's no hope left,  
  
Not quite any,  
  
It's been spent,  
  
Down to the last penny.  
  
Yet another hit,  
  
Blood pouring out,  
  
He's serious now,  
  
Not much of a doubt.  
  
Falling slowly,  
  
Watch her fade,   
  
Not another move  
  
Is played.  
  
Streaming tears  
  
Fall away,  
  
Hoping that  
  
She'll be able to stay.  
  
But fatal wounds  
  
Are open, torn.  
  
Now she's wishing  
  
She was never born.  
  
He doesn't stop,  
  
He doesn't care,  
  
He doesn't now  
  
Blood's everywhere.  
  
The drunken man   
  
Blunders around,  
  
Finding the girl  
  
that's already been found.  
  
She prays to Momma,  
  
Daddy too,  
  
Watching purple bruises  
  
change blue.  
  
No one hears her silent prayers.  
  
Not one answer, no one cares.  
  
A final hit,  
  
It's to the head,  
  
But it doesn't matter,  
  
She's already dead...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
When it flashes,  
  
'Game Over', there's nothing to do,  
  
You sit and you wait,  
  
Try not to be blue.  
  
But really,  
  
How discouraging it is  
  
To sit and stare  
  
Like cherry fizz.  
  
That game makes me angry,  
  
Quite a bit mad,  
  
But at times,  
  
It's more fun than ever I've had.  
  
Oh, that 'Game Over',   
  
It gets to me,  
  
I want to say,  
  
"Just let me be!"  
  
Let me start over,  
  
Beat it once more,  
  
Please don't leave me there  
  
To snore.  
  
The pointless words  
  
Mean nothing at all,  
  
Who really cares if  
  
You make poor Link fall?  
  
He's not hurt,  
  
He's not even real,  
  
I mean,  
  
C'mon, he can't even feel!  
  
So a simple 'Game Over'  
  
Shouldn't stop him,  
  
Shouldn't stop me  
  
From trying to win.  
  
A petition against  
  
'Game Over's?  
  
That'd be less likely  
  
Than magenta Land Rovers.  
  
So we have to   
  
Grin and bear,  
  
Continue on,  
  
Try not to care.  
  
It seems death  
  
Becomes him, yes, that's right,  
  
He always dies  
  
Towards the end of a fight.  
  
And it makes me mad,  
  
To watch him die,  
  
And there I sit,  
  
To cry and cry,  
  
Because my game  
  
Was ruined by two words,  
  
Silent words that  
  
Just aren't heard.  
  
So when the next  
  
'Game Over' speaks,  
  
Forget about it  
  
Till next week.  
  
Try to be strong,  
  
Try to be tough,  
  
'Game Over's can't last forever,  
  
Enough is enough!  
  
Death to the words,  
  
Death to them now,  
  
Hit 'em with a BAM  
  
A CRASH  
  
And a POW.  
  
Be strong in these  
  
Times of worry,   
  
Try not to give in  
  
To this angered flurry.  
  
Remember,  
  
You're better than a   
  
Simple game,  
  
It simply always   
  
Will be lame.  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Have you seen my darker side?"  
She grins  
It wins  
Your attention  
His affection  
She strives for perfection  
So they won't know  
The other side  
The darker side  
So they won't know  
How she feels  
She runs fast  
The troubles  
Hyrule's broken past  
It all was so long ago  
It's what they don't think  
That Zelda knows  
You haven't seen the other side,  
It wants to fight  
Stay up at night  
Down with the light,  
She wants to fight.  
You haven't seen  
That darker side.  
  
"Have you seen my darker side?"  
The scars bear all  
And he bears pain  
Watch him struggle  
Watch him strain  
As life falls slowly  
Down the drain,  
It seems there is far too much  
Pain.  
Have you seen that side?  
With all that anger?  
Watch out  
Danger  
You haven't seen it  
I can see  
But he is sobbing   
Not quite free  
From memories  
Of hate  
Of cruel fate  
That burns   
And claws  
Its only cause  
To inflict pain,  
That pain, that pain  
You haven't seen  
His darker side.  
  
"Have you seen my darker side?"  
She asks with charm,  
It'll do you no harm,  
Or will it?  
She'll fill up  
Your head with images  
And ideas of a free land  
While she takes a stand  
And leads her race  
With shocked looks  
On her face  
As she's shunned from her clan.  
"Oh, isn't this grand?  
Care to see my darker side?"  
It's something you cannot abide.  
Seduction,  
Abduction of money  
Stolen from the rich  
And given to the poor,  
She's gone before you shut the door.  
You think you know,  
Don't you?  
You've yet to see  
Her darker side.  
  
"Have you seen my darker side?"  
Asks the green-haired girl,  
She's a jewel,  
It takes no fool  
to see that she needs to   
Be praised,  
On a pedestal,  
Raised,  
But inside,  
Oh, inside,  
She cries for old friends,  
And picks up broken ends  
Of her heart,  
Their so small,  
She can't find them all  
And she scream out in pain,  
Yet it's all in vain  
Because no one knows  
Of her   
Darker side.  
  
"Have you seen my darker side?"  
Hear the old man cry,  
Watch him slowly die,  
He's been forgotten  
Twice time two,  
There's nothing left  
For him to do.  
Searching for more   
Clues about the past,  
Inside he knows that  
It won't last,  
The land won't last.  
The sage of light  
Is getting older,  
And the land   
Is getting colder,  
But it seems that  
Everything  
Has been cut off,  
Including strings  
That bound everything together...  
  
"Have you seen my darker side?"  
It's the Zora princess,  
But she's such a mess,  
Watch her as she will confess  
Her love for the hero.  
"Does he love me back?  
Is there something I lack?  
Why won't Ganon stop the attacks?"  
Questions swirl around her head  
As she thinks of Hyrule  
She can't help but feel  
She is the fool.  
"Is his love true?  
Is there something I can do?  
Why am I like this,  
Through and through?"  
And she thinks,  
as the world clinks  
And pounds  
To the beat  
Of a drum  
Not her own.  
She doesn't think...  
She doesn't think that you  
Have noticed  
To see  
Her darker side.  
  
"Have you seen my darker side?"  
The farm girls tries,  
The farm girls lies,  
She tries  
To get away from him,  
She lies,  
Pretends it's all a fib,  
But the bruises show  
And the scratches show  
And the blood shows  
That it's not a dream,  
Although it may seem  
Not so real,  
She must deal  
With the things she can feel,  
For there is no hiding  
Or abiding  
The harsh punishment  
For simply living.  
She wants to get out of  
Her darker side.  
  
"Have you seen my darker side?"  
Lo,  
The last Sheikah,  
So alone,  
So afraid,  
With thoughts  
So deranged  
As she remembers  
Their deaths,  
Nothing's left  
To hold onto,  
To remember the   
Good times,  
When it's the bad  
That's mad her mad,  
It's   
So sad,  
So tragic,  
The race is destroyed,  
They were  
Toyed  
With and   
Taunted,  
Now Impa is haunted  
With the   
remembrances  
Of  
A darker side.  
  
"Have you seen my darker side?"  
The desert man,  
He screams,  
He schemes.  
His heart is darkened,  
By all means  
And weakened  
With dreams  
And schemes  
Or wealth  
And theft  
But it seems that there  
Is nothing left  
But a shallow reminder  
Of a once-powerful race,  
With a broken-up past,  
He's such a disgrace  
To the whole of his people,  
His wishes,  
So feeble,  
It's not so easy  
Being evil.  
And out,  
Falls down  
His darker side.  
  
"Have you seen my darker side?"  
A side filled with dragons  
And fire  
And might,  
It seems Darunia  
Can't see the light,  
As much as he tries,  
As much as he lies,  
It will always be there,  
Though people won't care  
And it just won't be fair,  
There's no time to spare  
As the Goron remembers  
A side lost in the past,  
It's fading now  
Fast,  
And he wishes  
He could remember  
That side,  
That side,  
He wishes he could  
Bring back  
The darker side.  
  
"Have you seen my darker side?"  
It's Sheik...  
Or is it the fair princess?  
Can Sheik confess  
His true identity  
Or her true persona?  
Or is it lost,  
Between good,  
Between bad,  
It's driving him mad,  
Lost,  
She's just lost,  
Oh,  
He's lost in confusion  
And trying to repel  
Away from the mountain  
Of life  
That causes his strife,  
Confusion is bleary,  
And life seems so dreary,  
It seems that Sheik's lost  
In his darker side...  
  
"Have you seen my darker side?  
The one that always  
Wants to hide,  
But it gets out at times,  
It does,  
It gets to the real world  
And everything is unfurled  
As we see things in  
Mixed colors  
With black and white  
And we step back   
From the bright light,  
Because it's so blinding  
To our dimmed eyes,  
We have to try  
And make sure that  
These things don't  
Get into the fire,  
While we tire  
Endlessly to make  
The perfect reputations  
True,  
And through and through,  
The lies amount   
To everything we are,  
But perhaps...  
If you could see  
My darker side...."  
  
It seems...  
That things...  
Aren't always...  
As they'll seem...  
And even in dreams...  
The darker ones scheme...  
And try to make that side prevail...  
While they chase their own tails...  
It seems nothing falls  
To keep them from admitting  
Their faults,  
Their mistakes,  
Whatever it'll take  
To get rid of that side,  
To fall down and hide,  
But perhaps,  
Just perhaps,  
If we let darker sides win,  
We could let all the  
Better things saunter  
Right in...  
  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I was jealous,  
  
It wasn't fair.  
  
I tried so hard,  
  
She didn't care.  
  
I was full of envy,  
  
Jinxed and cruel,  
  
Everything that I did  
  
Made me look like a fool.  
  
He had what I wanted,  
  
A friendship so pure,  
  
Something I needed,  
  
To make me feel sure.  
  
It was why I hated him,  
  
Loathed him to bits,  
  
Despite his countless  
  
Crying fits.  
  
The green-eyed monster  
  
Played a part,  
  
But didn't help get  
  
To her heart.  
  
I cut her grass,  
  
Tried to be nice,  
  
But I guess it simply  
  
Didn't suffice.  
  
They'd walk together,  
  
Such close, good friends,  
  
Made more anger,  
  
It stayed till the end.  
  
When he left,  
  
I loved that day,  
  
But they'd always be  
  
So close that way.  
  
I smiled,  
  
She cried,  
  
When I saw it,  
  
I died.  
  
It broke me heart  
  
To see her sad,  
  
Though since he was gone  
  
It made me glad.  
  
It didn't help though,  
  
Not at all,  
  
Just worsened   
  
Slight power's fall.  
  
A disgrace,  
  
Can't show my face,  
  
Want to be with her,  
  
But maybe it's something more.  
  
Maybe it was a game  
  
'Tween myself and me,  
  
A battle of sides  
  
To see who is free.  
  
Nothing won,  
  
Everything faded,  
  
Even the sword,  
  
So double bladed.  
  
I wish I could say sorry,  
  
Just apologize,  
  
Too bad I'm not strong,  
  
Let alone wise.  
  
I'm sorry Link,  
  
Wherever you are,  
  
And I wish you good luck  
  
On a shooting star.  
  
If I see you again,  
  
Remember this, alright?  
  
No more yelling,  
  
Not even a fight.  
  
So this is to Link,  
  
To where he may be,  
  
Just wanted to tell you,  
  
We all are more free.  
  
Because of you,  
  
I'm stronger now,  
  
I feel afraid though,  
  
I wish we were pals.  
  
You left,  
  
It hurt,  
  
We all felt  
  
Like pieces of dirt.  
  
So I'm sorry, Link,  
  
It's really true,  
  
I hope you're okay,  
  
I honestly do.  
  
Goodbye Link,  
  
So long for a while,  
  
Until we meet again,  
  
Let's erase all sorrow.  
  
That's the way   
  
The end it, yes,  
  
It feels so good,  
  
It's off my chest.  
  
I hope Saria's okay,  
  
Can't wait to see you  
  
In a future day.  
  
It'll get better,  
  
I promise you, really,  
  
But I'd better end it soon,  
  
Before it gets touchy-feely.  
  
I'm sorry, Link...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
iInnocence/i  
  
  
  
"What is to be innocent?"  
Asks the princess with a tear,  
Afraid of everything,  
Afraid of just pure fear.  
Around her,   
Is a sparse enclosure  
Keeping her inside,  
Making her hide  
From the life she must live,  
From all she must give,  
For the innocence is gone  
And now she is a pawn  
In this game of hate,  
Of this cruel, harsh fate,  
With blood on her hands,  
She screams out,  
She demands,  
And asks "Where did it go?"  
Now the blood starts to flow  
In her veins,  
Stirring pains  
And memories of when  
She was carefree,  
When she could be  
Just a little girl,  
In the big world,  
But childhood went by too fast,  
She now wishes it had last,  
For everything has cast  
Her into a world of deceit  
Of lies,  
And the princess cries  
And she shies  
Away, trying to get back  
To where there are no attacks,  
To a place where she can be   
What she is now not,  
It's innocence that Zelda's sought,  
But now she sits inside to rot,  
Wondering where it all went,  
When it all left.  
When daddy died?  
When Impa first cried?  
When Ganon lied?  
When did it happen,   
It's something she can't fathom  
Anymore than she can understand,  
It's where she stands, though,  
It's where she cannot go,  
There is no way  
To redeem what is lost,  
And at any cost,  
She cannot have it back,  
It is what she now lacks,  
Innocence...  
Cannot find darkness  
In the light.  
At certain point,  
The innocence  
Will start to fade..  
Innocence...  
  
  
"What is it to be innocent?"  
With eyes tormented,  
Link's lamented  
Of the scars,  
And near and far  
He's fought the beasts,  
And at least  
He's tried to regain  
What he's lost,  
Though there is a thin line  
He has crossed,  
For he is no longer so innocent,  
He has seen the blood,  
He has seen it flood,  
He has won the fight,  
He has gained new might,  
But there once was time  
When all around him  
He could find  
Innocence inside his mind,  
Where has it gone now?  
It's left, yes, but how?  
Through all the blood   
That has left his scrapes,  
From every time he's cursed the fates,  
Innocence is lost   
Through those,  
Innocence cannot be bold,  
Cannot stand up and   
Win the fight,  
It is foolish to anoint  
The wounds,  
To heal them,  
For it is the soul  
That must be helped,  
And must be felt,  
Expressed,  
For he has seen too much,  
It's just a hunch,  
But heroism  
Took away the innocence  
That once danced in his eyes,  
That forbid him to cry,  
He's watched that innocence die,  
Because it is no longer here,  
It is not longer near,  
No way to go back,  
It's been lost in attack.  
Visions of what used to come  
Strike him dead,  
They make him numb,   
And he wants the one thing  
He can't have,  
The only thing that will   
Make him glad,  
That'll make things   
Just a bit less sad,  
That'll make his heart  
A bit less bad,  
For now he is mad,  
Almost insane  
From the pain,  
From the strain,  
From the sheer  
Lack of   
Innocence...  
  
  
  
  
"What is it to be innocent?"  
The green-haired girl  
Shakes her head,   
Not understanding  
That the Deku Tree is dead.  
It is from her shelter  
That she hides,  
It is what she cannot abide,  
What she does not know,  
What she refuses to believe.  
At night, it does not leave,  
The sense of knowing that  
The world isn't so good,  
That things aren't as they should,  
Still she believes what the tree  
Had told her,  
That everyone is good at heart,  
And innocence is a start  
That will keep the mind healthy,  
That will keep the heart wealthy,  
It'll make the body stealthy,  
But she knows that around her  
There are not-so-good things,  
There are strings  
Attached to what people  
Think is the right thing to do,  
Yet through and through  
They end up crying,  
End up lying.  
"Why is there pain?"  
She asks in vain,  
For the answer is there,  
In the faces of all,  
In the big and the small,  
There is pain,  
With only hurt to gain,  
It is everywhere,  
and makes the Sage   
Hug her knees  
And rock back and forth  
Trying to please  
Just herself  
And also everyone else,  
Trying to find out if   
Things will ever be different,  
If people will always be so flippant  
With the decisions  
and what they think is the precision  
To understand people,  
But really,   
All that needs to be   
Given to all,  
The big and small,  
Is what is not there.  
Saria tries to care,  
But it just feels not fair  
That the world must suffer so,  
And why the homeless  
Have no where to go,  
But perhaps,  
Just perhaps,  
All they need  
Is  
Innocence...  
  
  
  
"What is to be innocent?"  
But Ganondorf,  
He already knows,  
And it already shows  
That he himself  
Is not what is it to be innocent.  
Inside his prison,  
He asks it out loud,  
He is proud,  
He is ashamed,  
But it is himself  
Who is to blame  
For all the tears  
Throughout the years,  
And every death  
And every theft  
Was blamed on him,  
Everything grim  
Was because of him,  
He doesn't deny it  
And if he even tried it  
He would be dead,  
For he is already stuck in the lead,  
Drowning in hell,  
Yes, it's easy to tell  
That he lacked innocence,  
But now?  
Now he wants it back,  
For it is what he lacks,  
What would make things   
Good again,  
But yet again,  
He is evil,  
His wishes are feeble,  
For he will not escape  
This life so great,  
Always he will be in chains,  
Always he will feel the pains  
Because he did not have a heart,  
Because he got a too-fast start,  
Now those mistakes  
Hunt him down,  
Bring him to the ground,  
Staring, he is face to face  
With reality's harsh grace,  
And soon he will be gone,  
Without a trace  
For he was lacking.  
He was lacking  
Innocence...  
  
  
  
"What is to be innocent?"  
Nabooru asks.  
Does stealing amount  
To being good at all?  
Taking from the weak,  
The small,  
Is not right,  
But she must fight  
To bring forth a race,  
Tall and with grace,  
They will survive,  
They will stay alive,  
Yet they have not   
A good heart,  
A weakness,  
It is a weakness  
She will not believe.  
"Innocence...  
That is not important."  
It's something   
She can't understand,  
Because her people demand  
Food and shelter,  
But things are so helter-skelter  
That sometimes,  
When things aren't looking good,  
Perhaps if she would be able  
To see on the other side,  
But no,  
It's what she can't abide,  
And innocence is just   
Not there,  
It never will be,  
Yet, she doesn't care.  
For it is something  
She knows not,  
But why is that  
She wants it sought?  
Because what you   
Can never have,  
Is what you always want,  
and it will always tease you,  
Always will it taunt,   
Try to pierce the skin,  
And try to win.  
She sits on the sand,  
Trying to stand,  
Trying not to sink,  
Trying to think  
Of a way  
That tomorrow will be  
A better day,  
But no ideas are coming,  
And she's strumming  
Her fingers against the ground,  
She feels that she has broken-down,  
Standing up is almost impossible,  
It's improbable that tomorrow  
Will make any difference,  
Because it's that same ignorance  
That sets her race apart,  
But they do have a heart,  
It's just that they don't have  
That sort of  
Innocence...  
  
  
  
"What is it to be innocent?"  
It is Sheik,  
Or perhaps the princess,  
But she must confess,  
He doesn't know,  
And she cries  
Whilst he sighs,  
Together, they die,  
Remembering all  
That is not here,  
And everything  
They do know fear.  
One becoming the other,  
It's starting to smother  
Each other  
In a body not their own,  
To be alone  
Will never be  
The same again  
While good times end  
And others begin,  
They try to fit in,  
But half the princess,  
Half the Sheikan slayer,   
Doesn't make the right impression,  
Trying to find  
What is not there,  
They both know,  
They both know  
What they are missing,  
And it is simply  
Innocence...  
  
  
"What is to be innocent?"  
The nanny remember,  
Impa remembers  
The fire's bright embers  
That destroyed it all,  
The big, the small,  
She remember it all,  
The death of a race,  
She remembers the look on  
Everyone's face  
As they slowly burned  
And she herself turned  
Her back on the others,  
And even her mother,  
She left in hopes  
Of a better life,  
To end the strife  
Of being put down  
And being let down,  
Yet did she find it?  
Did she find it?  
She tries to hide it,  
Tries to hide the truth,  
Yet sometimes it gets on the loose  
And gives her a fright,  
"In the darkness shines the purest light."  
She remembers what her mother said,  
But now mother-dear is dead,  
So what good will it do?  
She has no where to run to,  
For the princess needs helping,  
She's already yelping,  
But no longer in need  
Of bedtimes stories to heed,  
The princess is no longer little,  
No longer so innocent,  
Impa is bent   
On trying to think that she is,  
So she herself will have not  
To remember the bad things,  
Before the end came,  
Before the end  
Of her  
Innocence...  
  
  
"What is to be innocent?"  
And she broke down crying,  
And started lying,  
Telling herself  
That it wasn't like that,  
Telling herself that she wasn't fat,  
That people weren't bad,  
That she wasn't sad,  
Because no one could see  
That she just wasn't free,  
Longing not to know so much,  
Longing just to have the touch  
Of a new-child's serenity,  
For all around her,  
There is no innocence,  
In her town, even,  
In that safe town,  
Innocence has left.  
She remembers,  
Years back,  
When there was an attack,  
When there was a real death,  
A murder, it was real,  
And she couldn't feel  
Because she was so young,   
But it gave her a new sense,  
That is wasn't too safe anymore,  
That it was always right to lock the door,  
Because all around her,  
There is evil  
And feeble wishes  
For the world to change  
Will just make the crazy deranged,  
No matter what new laws enforce,  
It will always be there, of course.  
And in sleep?  
Will in the future,  
It even be safe?  
For already,  
There is insanity breeding  
Black death,  
And each night,  
There's a theft,  
Innocence has left...  
In her life,  
Although she is young,  
And she likes to have fun,  
It is gone...  
Innocence...  
  
  
We have seen...  
We have seen so much,  
We have seen so many things,  
And often we've wished to have wings  
To fly away from life itself,  
So we could live in better health,  
But really,   
All we want is that time,  
Filled with nursery-rhymes,  
When everything seemed heaven-sent,  
All we want...  
It's innocence...  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Interpretations  
  
  
  
I wonder if Link ever gets sick  
  
Of getting the shortest end of the stick?  
  
Perhaps Zelda might get weary  
  
Of acting prissy, dull and dreary.  
  
Hey, even Ganon might get bored,  
  
He may get sick of being killed by a sword.  
  
During morning, during noon,  
  
During night, we must play soon!  
  
Every time our mind's on Link,  
  
We think he's a hero, we think he -can't- think.  
  
With the press of start, the game begins,  
  
It doesn't end until we win,  
  
Forcing Link and others, too  
  
To sit and wait with nothing to do  
  
But run around at our finger tips  
  
While we watch those dialogue clips  
  
Of the words that they aren't saying,  
  
It's the game that we keep playing.  
  
Hey, even a hero -must- get tired,  
  
Yet he's always awake--is he wired?  
  
And Ganon never seems to age;  
  
Is he still locked up in that cage?  
  
In the realm where evil lives?  
  
Far from where the princess fibs?  
  
Could it be, Link needs some rest?  
  
Let's put our knowledge to the test.  
  
What is it really that we know?  
  
Have we learned anything? Does it show?  
  
Well, we're only here to play the game,  
  
We're not like Link who gets the fame.  
  
But, really, what goes on inside?  
  
You know, deep between their minds?  
  
Does Link really think Zelda's hot?  
  
Does Zelda think he's hella not?  
  
What about of favored villain?  
  
Does he like to spend time chillin'  
  
With his old Gerudo pals,  
  
The minions, Dark Knuts and the Stals?  
  
Does Link take to time to smell the roses?  
  
Has he noticed it seems Ganon's got a few noses?  
  
And Zelda dear, she can't be well,  
  
She might have no more prophecies to tell.  
  
Is that why she has such a small part?  
  
Is it why we always start  
  
To wonder what they really do,  
  
With hands to chins, and eyes so glued.  
  
Glistening glowing, pupils big,  
  
Wait, hang on, is that a wig  
  
That Malon's wearing?  
  
Even Ganondorf just might be caring,  
  
But, alas, we wouldn't know,  
  
And it shows, oh yes, it shows  
  
Through the stories we make up  
  
With fairy tales and tough break-ups.  
  
Maybe they're not like that at all,  
  
Maybe Link is really small--  
  
Short, I mean, but no one knows,  
  
And like I said, I know it shows.  
  
Little Zelda's got green brows,  
  
So does Malon live with cows?  
  
Does Ganondorf enjoy to swim?  
  
Is King Zora actually trim?  
  
Hah, that's not a likely thought,  
  
But it's just knowledge that I've sought.  
  
Maybe Ruto dislikes Link,  
  
Maybe Rauru's been stuck in the clink.  
  
Maybe Darunia hates that song,  
  
Heck, maybe Impa wear a thong,  
  
After all, her suit's too tight,  
  
Maybe Zelda likes to fight.  
  
Nabooru just might be  
  
Opposed to the idea of ever being free,  
  
Maybe Ganon likes to lose,  
  
Maybe Link just hates to chose  
  
His own nice life,  
  
He -could- play the fife  
  
Instead of the Ocarina,  
  
He could dance the Macarena  
  
To warp from every place to place,  
  
Maybe he hasn't got a handsome face.  
  
And yet again, we wouldn't know,  
  
And I'm afraid that factor shows  
  
In some of our crazy, messed up fics,  
  
With theories that Ruto might have ticks,  
  
And that Link's in love with Saria,  
  
Who, in disguise, just might be Daria.  
  
Where is that we get these thoughts?  
  
Are they found in MM's holographic box?  
  
They just might hide beneath the cartridge,  
  
And Rauru just -might- be a partridge,  
  
After all, he is an owl,  
  
And maybe Link really likes to howl.  
  
It's just part of the mystery,  
  
So we won't now, it's not meant to be.  
  
But where to all the secrets lie?  
  
Because it seems we always try  
  
To map out each and everyone,  
  
Every one character, forgetting none.  
  
Ideas that Link's the depressed hero,  
  
Feeling as though he's a zero.  
  
Thinking Zelda's not-so-smart,  
  
Thinking that she has no heart.  
  
Feeling Ganon's not so bad,  
  
It could be blue in which Link's clad.  
  
We think that we just know it all,  
  
Contrary, though, to all our beliefs,  
  
Link might not wear boxers, he just might wear briefs.  
  
Not that we really -wanted- to know,  
  
But maybe it's time for me to go...  
  
So if the truth will come one day,  
  
We've got ideas that'll last and stay.  
  
(Even if they sometimes...go astray...)  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Link,   
He's just a hero,  
Nothing more.  
Right?  
Isn't that right?  
Just a hero,  
A machine  
for killing  
and slaying  
and fighting.  
Just someone  
That can't feel  
And can't understand  
What everyone else can.  
Just a hero,  
Isn't that right?  
And it's right that  
There's no thanks,  
No moment of glory.  
And it's right that  
no one seems to care.  
And it's right that  
it'll never be fine,  
for him at least.  
Isn't that right?  
Isn't he just a hero?  
We perceive the things  
That are obvious,  
so obvious,  
but what if there was  
something more?  
More than meets the eye.  
Not just a hero,  
But that would be wrong.  
He's just a hero,  
and heroes are nothing.  
They're nothing to them,  
and they never will be,  
They're nothing to her  
So he'll never be free.  
There's a load   
On his back,  
It's getting heavier,  
Isn't it?  
Isn't that right?  
It's growing   
And filling  
And piling up,  
But the people   
Walk by and watch  
And stare  
And stare,  
And they leave,  
Just like that,  
They leave him alone.  
Should it be like that?  
Should it be that way?  
But how many ways  
Can there be  
And which one is right?  
Or is it  
Which one is wrong?  
Memories come back  
To haunt him,  
Taunt him,  
Make him afraid.  
But what are heroes   
Afraid of, anyway?  
Nothing,  
Isn't that right?  
It's memories,  
It's those memories.  
The things that  
No one else has,  
The things that  
Make him crazy,  
Make him who he is,  
Make him a hero.  
Because no one remembers  
The blood  
Or   
The fighting  
Or  
The deaths  
Or   
The sages  
Or   
Anything like that.  
Only the hero,  
It's only the hero,  
Isn't that right?  
And they say  
That a hero  
Wouldn't understand things.  
But what about them?  
Can they understand  
What he feels?  
What he remembers?  
He's stronger than you,  
Not in strength,  
Not that strength.  
Stronger in a different way,  
Isn't that right?  
For if you had to hold  
All of the memories,  
You would break,  
Isn't that right?  
Isn't that right?  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Bad timing   
  
Creases away,  
  
Falls away  
  
Into the darkness.  
  
Whenever I  
  
Loved him,  
  
It was always  
  
Too late.  
  
Yet again,  
  
One more moment  
  
Slowly ends,  
  
One more memory  
  
Slowly begins.  
  
But it's all the same,  
  
To me at least.  
  
Mistakes glow  
  
Around my shoulders,  
  
Coldness seeping from   
  
My mouth.  
  
Harsh reality dictates  
  
Cruel words,  
  
And for another time,  
  
He is broken again.  
  
For I was the one  
  
That bestowed  
  
All upon him,  
  
I made him who he   
  
Is...  
  
Or was...  
  
It was me,  
  
But it is not  
  
What I wanted.  
  
Every try,  
  
Every hope,  
  
Any hope   
  
Drained away.  
  
Useless attempts  
  
Add on to my life.  
  
But I should be thankful,  
  
A princess,  
  
Got everything, right?  
  
Right?  
  
Not what I want,  
  
Not what I need.  
  
It's a chance.  
  
A chance to   
  
Change things.  
  
To make him   
  
Forget his past,  
  
Or the other way around,  
  
To make us  
  
Forget his past.  
  
It has been written,  
  
It shall be done...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It's over, right?  
  
It's finally done?  
  
So soon, so quick,  
  
It's over?  
  
But something is not right,  
  
It's something in the air,  
  
Something dark unraveling,  
  
The land's becoming bare.  
  
It's over, right?  
  
I tried so hard,  
  
I worked and fought and bled and cried,  
  
It's over,  
  
It's finally over, right?  
  
What's this I see before my eyes,  
  
This flash;  
  
It's bright and shining.  
  
Mysterious, yes,  
  
Familiar, it is,   
  
But with no name it shines on,  
  
Penetrating the end,  
  
Destroying the hope.  
  
It's over right?  
  
It must be,  
  
It has to be.  
  
I want out of here,   
  
I want to go home.  
  
I want to find Navi,  
  
Don't want to be all alone.  
  
It's over, right?  
  
Don't tell me,  
  
Don't tell me.  
  
Don't say that,  
  
It can't be true.  
  
It's all over,  
  
The mask is no more,  
  
It's over, right?  
  
But the light is  
  
Growing,  
  
Keeps on going.  
  
Over the hills,  
  
Beyond the woods  
  
To find what once was lost,  
  
But I thought I'd found.  
  
Covered in darkness,  
  
Even in light.  
  
It's over right?  
  
But I thought..  
  
It must...  
  
Don't say that,  
  
It's over,   
  
It is,  
  
It is.  
  
Why is the light  
  
Flickering, changing?  
  
What's happening now,  
  
What's going on?  
  
The light;  
  
It's fading,  
  
Fading away from me,  
  
Fading away from you,  
  
From us.  
  
It's gone now,  
  
And it's over now,  
  
It's over, right?  
  
And a figure appears  
  
In the forbidden light,  
  
A figure appears,  
  
Shrouded in might.  
  
So strange,  
  
So close,  
  
So familiar.  
  
"I know you,  
  
Don't I mister?"  
  
He doesn't here me,  
  
Doesn't here my questions.  
  
He smiles,  
  
Strangely,  
  
A strangled grin,  
  
Put on for play,  
  
It's a lie,  
  
It's not true.  
  
It's over, right?  
  
"It's only just begun."  
  
He speaks slowly,  
  
Carefully,  
  
Thickly accented,  
  
It sounds so familiar...  
  
"But why?  
  
I fought,  
  
Destroyed the mask,  
  
It's over, right?"  
  
He looks at me,  
  
His eyes turned bleary.  
  
Confusion masks   
  
My questions,  
  
one by one,   
  
Slowly.  
  
No answer yet,  
  
I'll ask again.  
  
"It's over, right?"  
  
He looks blankly,  
  
He doesn't know...  
  
He doesn't know...  
  
Me?  
  
Am I the one  
  
He doesn't know,  
  
But I know him,  
  
He must know me.  
  
"Speak, tell me.  
  
It's over, right?"  
  
A laughs comes forth,  
  
To shut the silence,  
  
Long and crazy,  
  
Makes me shudder.  
  
A shaking comes from  
  
Up the hill,  
  
Breaking me,  
  
Breaking him,  
  
Breaking that tree over there.  
  
But I thought...  
  
It's over, right?  
  
He keeps on laughing,  
  
Laughing away,  
  
Laughing though we're broken,  
  
Laughing.  
  
No,  
  
Don't show me that,  
  
It's over,  
  
It is,  
  
It's over, right?  
  
"Why are you laughing  
  
When they are crying?"  
  
My voice comes out,  
  
Weak and new.  
  
"And who is this  
  
They  
  
That you speak of?"  
  
Silent,  
  
No words left,  
  
Only thoughts can express it.  
  
Who is they?  
  
Why did I say it?  
  
What's wrong,  
  
It's over, right?  
  
"There is no they."   
  
I speak again,  
  
Clearly, boldly.  
  
"Correct my boy,  
  
We're all alone,  
  
That will change though,  
  
Wait and see."  
  
Don't look at me like that,  
  
I'm not like them,  
  
There is no they,  
  
It won't change.  
  
It's over, right?  
  
It just keeps shaking,  
  
Shaking still,  
  
Quiet,   
  
Silent screaming,  
  
Screaming everywhere.  
  
But that can't be...  
  
It's over, right?  
  
And the man still laughs,  
  
And they are still here,  
  
Even though they're not.  
  
Whoever they are.  
  
"You've met with a terrible fate,  
  
Haven't you?"  
  
And the laughing continues,  
  
Endless torrents of laughs.  
  
But...  
  
I thought...  
  
Don't say that...  
  
Don't do that...  
  
It's over, right?  
  
  
  
the end  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Call whatever you like,  
  
Call me anything.   
  
Just don't call I'm a hero.  
  
I'm not,  
  
Really, I'm not.  
  
I'm not what you think I am,  
  
Not at all,  
  
Not even close.  
  
There are things you don't  
  
Know about me,  
  
Things I don't know about me.  
  
Things that aren't supposed  
  
To come from the mind of a   
  
Hero.  
  
Call me whatever you like,  
  
Call me anything,   
  
Just don't call me a hero.  
  
Because it's not what I am,  
  
Stop lying,  
  
Stop worrying,  
  
Stop asking me to help you  
  
With your problems,  
  
Because I'm not a hero.  
  
Stop trying to prove me wrong,  
  
In the end,  
  
I'll always beat you,  
  
I'm not a hero.  
  
Call me whatever you like,  
  
Call me anything,  
  
Just don't call me a hero.  
  
Don't remind me of it all,  
  
The blood,  
  
All of the blood.  
  
Watching it spurt and fly,  
  
Glisten and flow  
  
From the open wounds.  
  
Please don't remind me of  
  
The blood.  
  
Don't bleed around me,  
  
Just go away,  
  
I'm not your Hero,  
  
not anyone's hero.  
  
Call me whatever you like,  
  
call me anything,   
  
just don't call me a hero.  
  
I didn't want to be a Hero,  
  
I was forced you could say.  
  
I didn't have a choice.  
  
It's not my fault  
  
That they mistake  
  
Murder   
  
for   
  
Heroism.  
  
Because I'm not what  
  
They say I am.  
  
And I'm not a hero.  
  
Call me whatever you like,   
  
Call me anything,  
  
Just don't call me a Hero.  
  
Hero.  
  
I despise that word.  
  
So short, so simple.  
  
Not like me,   
  
Not like me.  
  
I'm not the hero,  
  
You've got it all wrong.  
  
It wasn't my idea of fun,  
  
I didn't want to be a hero,  
  
So please,   
  
Don't do it.  
  
Don't call me a   
  
Hero.  
  
Call me whatever you like,  
  
call me anything,  
  
Just don't call me a hero.  
  
How many times   
  
Do I have to explain  
  
That my fate was unwanted,  
  
That it's not who I am,  
  
It's not what I wanted.  
  
How many times   
  
Will it take to make it clear?  
  
To make you understand  
  
What I'm not.  
  
And that, of course,  
  
Is a Hero.  
  
Call me whatever you like,  
  
Call me anything,  
  
Just don't call me a hero.  
  
No more fighting,  
  
No more bloodshed,  
  
No more Zelda,  
  
No more Hyrule,  
  
No more hero,  
  
The hero that never was  
  
And never will be.  
  
I am not a hero.  
  
Call me whatever you like,  
  
Call me anything,  
  
Just don't call me a hero.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
When will  
he come?  
The brave knight  
in shining armor,  
here for me,   
only me, to   
sweep me off  
my feet and   
free me from   
this prison?  
Harsh treatment  
caresses me  
day  
and   
night.  
And I can't hide  
from Ingo's fists.  
The night is young,  
and so am I,  
though I fear  
for my own  
life, as well  
as Daddy.  
Drunken men  
and innocent girls  
don't mix well,  
or so I've learned,  
every night,  
or so it seems.  
The drunken Ingo  
can't be  
helped,   
he doesn't know  
what he does,  
he doesn't know  
about the scars,  
the bruises,  
the blood.  
I look into  
the murky   
water-filled  
trough,   
and see a girl,  
frightened   
and   
beaten.  
No longer   
is she  
cheerful or  
bright.  
No longer   
does the  
auburn hair  
with lights of spun gold  
shine and shimmer.  
No longer do   
the once-bright eyes  
attract attention  
and captivate   
the mind.  
These beauties  
of mine   
have been  
replaced with  
a scared disposition,  
a mess of flaming hair,  
and shallow pale eyes.  
I can't tell  
anyone,  
anyone at all.  
I can't escape,  
I can't run,  
I can't hide.  
No longer does  
my once-sweet voice  
sing songs  
of love and health.  
I can't sing,  
in fear that  
Ingo will hear  
and...  
  
It can't be helped,  
not now,  
not ever.  
I fear it'll  
last till   
the end of  
forever.  
But the end of  
forever  
has yet to arrive,  
and I stay  
here in a  
prison  
of beatings  
and   
bruising  
and drunk men  
and being alone.  
That's what  
always  
gets to me.  
That same, cold  
feeling of icy hate  
and depression.  
The frigid thoughts,  
everything is frozen;  
A frozen wasteland.  
Every night  
before the dawn,  
it's my only  
time away  
from life's  
problems   
and  
threats.  
Every night  
before the dawn,  
it's my only   
time to be  
truly alone.  
Alone to think,  
alone to reflect,  
alone to sing.  
It's the only  
reason I survive  
a single day.  
It lifts me,  
soars me  
high above  
these prison walls,  
these walls of pain,  
these walls of destruction.  
For that one half hour,  
I'm truly free.  
Free from everything  
Free from work,  
free from Ingo,  
but most of all,  
free from the nothingness  
that eats at me heart  
on those long nights  
when no one is   
there to  
hear the  
screams,  
to hear  
the fighting,  
to hear   
the yelling.  
In that sacred  
half hour,  
I think about   
Daddy.  
I wonder   
if he's   
doing well,  
I wonder if   
he's cheery.  
I wonder if   
he's feeling  
good,  
I wonder if he's  
thinking about me.  
Thinking of the   
times we'd  
play,  
the times   
we shared,  
the endless   
days of fun  
and play.  
  
But now  
those days  
are gone forever,  
till the last  
eternal day,  
till the time   
I leave the ranch  
and go away.  
But I can't,  
I can't.  
It's much too hard,  
I can't,   
I can't explain it.  
I can't.  
Remembrances  
fade after  
the sun  
peaks   
over the hill,  
remembrances  
fade and die and sink.  
Remembrances disappear  
into nothing,  
and bring with their leave  
the work  
and the  
pain  
and everything  
in my usual day.  
I look at my arms,  
and see the it all.  
Purple and  
blue  
and black  
and sea-sick green  
cover the   
once-smooth  
ivory arms.  
Tears come into  
the now-faded eyes,  
but I can't cry.  
If Ingo saw...  
  
I can't live today,  
I can't live tomorrow,  
I need the knight,  
I need his honor.  
I need him to  
whisk me off my feet.  
I need him to tell  
everything's gonna be just fine.  
I need him to comfort me,  
protect me and most of all,  
I need him to be real,  
not in the dreams,  
but in the flesh,  
a charming young man  
to take me away.  
Take me away Hero,  
find me;  
and fast.  
Take me away  
from this Hell.  
Why haven't you  
found me  
and taken me with you?  
What must I do  
to tell you the truth?  
Reason says you're  
never coming,  
rhyme agree with her,  
fate states disheartening thoughts,  
destiny shuns me away.  
Does he exist;  
this wondrous man?  
Where is hiding?  
I can't go on,  
day after day,  
I can't surrender  
to the fists  
and the kicks  
and the burning stolen kisses...  
  
The tears can't stop   
from falling now,  
it's fear that's  
falling below the brow.  
I hear the drunkard coming,  
and I know  
that it's too late.  
For once I just wish,  
that'd I'd be treated  
nicely by the  
fates.  
Wishes and dreams  
can never come true;  
he's fast approaching,  
there's nothing to do.  
I can't hide or run,  
I'm stuck in my place,  
I need more time,  
or a wide open space.  
Yelling fills the empty field  
and I know  
it's soon time  
to face the   
fists.  
To face the  
kicks.  
To undergo  
the pain, the anger.  
It's part of life,  
I tell my self,   
but I know  
it's not normal   
to cry every night  
or to whimper  
in fear   
at the slightest noise.  
Dreams bleed,  
and so do I  
as I feel the  
hands over my body.  
It hurts, oh Din,  
it hurts so bad.  
I try my best  
to get away,  
but this time  
I know   
I'll not   
get my way.  
A kick to the  
side,  
a fist to the  
face,  
he's taking the last  
of my innocent grace.  
I tell him stop,  
but no luck has come.  
The pain is unbearable,  
worse than ever,  
I fear for my life,  
I fear for the father  
I never got to  
say goodbye to....  
  
I think it's   
almost over now,  
I feel the pain  
subsiding,  
but why can't I   
rid myself  
or the surrealistic gliding?  
The once-light pain  
is now returning,  
the sensations of blood,  
the sensations of burning.  
He's gone now,  
he can't come back,  
I tell myself the lies  
to keep myself   
from dying,  
I tell myself the lies  
to keep from truly lying.  
Truth can hurt,  
and fate can too.  
I raise a weak arm,  
up to my face,  
yes,   
he's taken the last  
of my innocent grace.  
Once again  
the pain has weakened,  
and I see a light,  
glittering;  
glowing.  
I feel myself  
like water;  
flowing.  
The light  
is bigger now,  
brighter, too.  
I feel strange,  
the pain...  
It seems completely  
gone, I wonder if  
it's finally   
happened,  
if I'm  
truly  
finally  
free.  
The light  
gets yet brighter  
and whiter and  
shines.  
Sleep envelopes me,  
bringing a calm,  
filled with dreams  
and peaceful sleep.  
For once   
I feel safe,  
sleeping in the barn,  
although I'm broken  
shattered,  
torn,  
although I've been   
pelted with rocks  
and even thorns,  
it feels like nothing,  
in this sleep,  
it feels like nothing,  
a warm-cool nothing.  
I feel the sleep  
is soon fading, too.  
Eyelids flutter  
up;  
awake.  
I look about  
the dusty room,  
I scan around,  
survey the scene.  
No Ingo is  
among the hay.  
I touch my head,  
and feel a bandage,  
I've been cleaned up.  
  
Could it really  
be that Ingo's  
changed his ways?  
changed his   
drunken  
evil   
habits?  
I sit up,  
and greet  
the day,  
the pain is healed,  
as well as my soul.  
  
Surprise fills  
my mind,  
controls   
the movements  
of my body.  
A boy  
in green,  
about my age  
is smiling over,  
back at me.  
Could it be   
he's truly come?  
Could it be  
that he's the one?  
Is my knight   
in shining armor?  
Is he the one?  
He carries a shield,  
as well as sword,  
he must be the knight;  
my knight.  
My hero has come.  
My hero is here.  
My hero has come,  
I have nothing to fear.  
My hero has come  
to rescue me,  
my hero has come  
to set my heart free.  
So handsome he is,  
this man dressed in green.  
My hero is handsome,  
it's my dream come true,  
I feel the pain uplifting,  
the darkened pain  
inside my heart.  
I feel it slowly leaving,  
I feel it finally leaving.  
For once,  
for once,  
for once in life,  
the fates have  
granted my one  
desire.  
My hero has come.  
My hero is here.  
My hero has come,  
I have nothing to fear...   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Legacy  
by: chica  
  
Will the day ever come  
  
When this favored game ends?  
  
When will happen,  
  
Will broken hearts mend?  
  
But it can't go on forever,  
  
Impossible, I say.  
  
But at the rate I'm going,  
  
I think that it just may...  
  
How many years  
  
Will it be?  
  
Will the Triforce  
  
Ever just be free?  
  
It's getting older,  
  
It's no lie,  
  
Even games  
  
Have to die.  
  
Sometime or another,  
  
It'll happen, perhaps,  
  
Unless of course,  
  
Ganon has a relapse.  
  
How many over-used plots  
  
Can Miyamoto create?  
  
We're all sick of his destiny,  
  
Sick of Link's fate.  
  
It's been...  
  
Over a decade to say the least,  
  
What kinds of new monsters  
  
Will arrive,  
  
What kinds of beasts?  
  
It's getting old,  
  
I can't deny it,  
  
When the next game comes out  
  
Will I even try it?  
  
What a bore,  
  
It seems so old,  
  
There are no new legends  
  
To be told.  
  
All recycled,  
  
All used,  
  
All the same,  
  
I'm confused...  
  
What happens   
  
When LOZ dies?  
  
What about all the little  
  
Girls' cries?  
  
The boys that like Zelda,  
  
The girls that miss Link,  
  
Can it ever end?  
  
What else is there to think?  
  
When it ends,  
  
How'll it be?  
  
Perhaps Link'll  
  
Finally be free.  
  
No stress for him,  
  
Nor Zelda, as well,  
  
They all seem happy though,  
  
As we can tell...  
  
I'm not sure  
  
How long this will last,  
  
They'll stop making games,  
  
They'll soon stop it fast.  
  
Will the writers   
  
Show signs of slowing?  
  
Will the artists  
  
Keep on going?  
  
Without the fuel  
  
Of inspirational games,  
  
There'll be no more copyrights  
  
To be claimed.  
  
Good things and bad,  
  
Nice things and sad,  
  
Nothing last forever,  
  
Link and Zelda'll never be together...  
  
So when will it end?  
  
Are there more castles  
  
To defend?  
  
More kings of darkness,  
  
Evil wizards?  
  
Singing owls  
  
And magic lizards?   
  
(not that there were any...)  
  
I don't think there'll be many...  
  
So in case  
  
No more Zelda will ever be seen,  
  
We'd best prepare goodbyes  
  
If you know what I mean...  
  
(Because I don't...)  
  
But maybe you won't...  
  
Maybe another game,  
  
Even two,  
  
After that, it's over,  
  
It'll be through.  
  
The legacy will live on,  
  
Through legions of fans,  
  
Created by store lines  
  
And new-game-demands.  
  
The new generation of Zelda  
  
Is soon to be here,  
  
But will they laugh,  
  
Or will they cheer?  
  
Zelda doesn't   
  
Last forever,  
  
Miyamoto's not  
  
That clever.  
  
Maybe a new character  
  
Will be named Helda,  
  
The daughter of  
  
The queen named Zelda.  
  
Silly, though,   
  
Or to me it would be,  
  
But here's something between us,  
  
Just you and me...  
  
Zelda will always last  
  
In our heart,  
  
And us fans  
  
Will never truly part...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The stars are shining bright tonight, The stars are shining bright tonight,   
But I must carry on, I must fight. And Hyrule's save now, no more plight.   
In the stars I see your face, In the stars I see your face,  
I feel your touch, I taste your grace. But You've now left without a trace.  
I look up to Termina's sky, I look for an answer in Hyrule's dense sky  
Yet I long for you more, by and by. Yet there's no response, and now, I cry.  
Wishing I was back with you, Wishing you were here with me,  
There's nothing that I wouldn't do. To un-break my heart, to set me free.  
The days are growing long and weary, The days are growing long and weary,  
The nights are growing far less dreary, The nights are growing far less dreary,  
For it is you I always see, For it is you I always see,  
Up in the stars right beside me. Up in the stars right beside me.  
This land's troubles make my own, For once there's peace now in Hyrule,  
They make me fall, they hear me groan. I'm in love with you, but such a fool,  
Cuts and scrapes amount to more, It seems that you just can't be real,   
I wish that I could shut the door. But my heart still bleeds, my soul still feels.  
A love so strong that I could cry, A love so strong that I could die,  
Like stars in a Termanian sky... Like stars in the Hyrulian sky...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
LOVE  
By Chica: Tofu Ninja  
  
What is ...  
What is love?  
The pretty girl  
Who's sent from above?  
The dashing, handsome knight?  
The one that can fight?  
What is ...  
What is love?  
A fluttering lash  
Always seems to clash  
With the valiant man,  
Though you still raise a hand  
And come over to him,  
Trying to win affection,  
An election  
Of romantic politics,  
Hoping he'll take a look  
At you,  
But not see through  
To your shallow side,  
It's one that even you can't abide,  
There's no way to hide,  
Struggling to make ends meet  
Whilst staying on your feet.  
What is...  
What is love?  
  
  
  
The farm girl,  
She's crying,  
She feels like she's dying,  
Because it hurts to beaten,  
You can just see her weaken,  
And she cries,  
And she dies,  
Because it hurts  
When there is no love for you,  
When there is nothing to do,  
It hurts her heart,  
She screams in vain,  
It shatters apart,  
Her soul feels the pain.  
What happened to...  
What happened to the fairy boy?  
Was he just a dream, a ploy?  
To make her want  
What is not there,  
She's crying now,  
It's just not fair.  
"What is love?"  
She shouts out,  
She yells out,  
And watch her storm out  
Of the barn  
And into the way of harm  
As a drunken Ingo  
Sees her sing,  
Malon wishes she had wings  
To fly away from   
Real life hell,  
To someone who cared,  
Where she could be well.  
"Where is daddy?"  
He's gone,   
He's away,  
He can't stay the day,  
And it just make things worse,  
"It's a curse."  
She repeats,  
To make her self feel better,  
But her face is growing wetter  
With all the tears on her face  
And everything's out of place,  
There's no knight in shining   
Armor here,  
He's just not real,  
Yet again she fears  
Because she can't deal,  
It's just too real.  
It seems she's in love,  
She's afraid  
That things are too grave,  
That there is no escape  
From the game of love...  
  
  
And the Zora princess,   
What of her?  
Remember her?  
A tom boy becoming a woman,  
Ripples in the water,  
It's the King's daughter,  
Trying to find her way,  
Trying to make suitors stay.  
What is it?  
What is it that she wants?  
This thing that haunts   
Her, is it...  
Could it be love?  
She shakes her head,  
And lays in bed,  
Wondering about certain things,  
And what life really means,  
What happened to her past,  
Why love just doesn't last,  
It seems to her  
That everything is broken  
And she's left with a token  
Of a friend that she wanted   
To be more,  
Her life's a bore  
As she sits and waits  
And goes on dates,  
But the tom-boyish ways  
Still come back some days,  
So she wonders  
Just what love really might be,  
If it can be freed  
From the chains of mystery,  
If she herself could change history  
And do something great,  
To be loved by the fates.  
She remembers a certain   
One clad in green,  
But what does that mean?  
"No, it's not true."  
What did he do?  
Did he break your heart?  
Say you'd never part?  
But where is he now,  
When, why and how,  
Does he remember the vow?  
In the water, she weeps,  
The memories she keeps  
Are bringing her to tears...  
"What is love really?"  
The answer is in her soul,  
Though truth be told,  
She doesn't know  
That she's ever been this bold,  
And she keeps on dreaming,  
Wondering,  
Hoping,  
Thinking  
About love.  
  
  
Lo,   
Nabooru,  
Drowned with rouge  
And eye make up,  
She wants to wake up  
From this dream  
Called reality,  
Could love be a fatality?  
Break ups are always   
Not so easy,  
But she screams,  
She's feeling queasy.  
Love...  
A familiar word,  
But...  
So not real,  
It's not an emotion,  
She can't feel  
Love, whatever that is,  
Though she remembers  
Of a desert man,  
Interlacing hands,  
Yet he is changed,  
He was her bane,  
And now the lone wolf cries,  
She sighs,  
Asking herself what went wrong  
With that guy,  
And perhaps if he she tried  
To shape his mind  
Perhaps she'd find  
A better heart,  
It'd be a start...  
No,  
He's too different,  
Love's too different,  
It's a stranger,  
She's in danger,  
This thing,  
This thing,  
This game called love  
Is ripping her to shreds,  
Like she's drowning in lead,  
Stuck at the bottom of the lake,  
Left in the sun to bake,  
It seems that nothing's right.  
She watches the desert man fight  
And reminisces of older days,  
Better days,  
When there was love  
Between she  
And him,  
When it was a game  
She'd always win.  
Now?  
Love?  
"I know of no such thing."  
It's the song she sings  
Of independence,  
Secretly,   
Remembrance  
Of the days she was in love.  
It's so hard to be strong,  
She's known all along  
That it would be a broken road,  
And the way time flowed  
Was always harsh,  
Yes,  
But she didn't know  
That love could be  
So cruel.  
  
  
A moan   
Escapes the forest girl,  
A groan  
Escapes her mouth.  
It's not easy to   
Be lonely for this long,  
To be alone,  
To be afraid,  
Trading  
Anything  
For memories  
Of the old friend.  
"I thought the good times never end?"  
Is it a lie?  
Does she cry?  
The answer is on a  
Tear-stained face,  
Her emerald eyes   
Have lost their grace.  
Him...  
The boy,  
The small boy,  
The weak boy,  
The outcast,  
Her friend,  
Till the end.  
Now she muses  
And confuses  
Love with friendship.  
Is it confusion?  
Or more than an illusion?  
Can truth be told  
In the memories so bold  
That she holds  
Of the hero?  
"He is my friend, nothing more."  
But still, the tears will always pour,  
Friendship grows sour  
Every hour  
Turning into something else,  
She's lost inside herself  
Inside of the boy,  
Is it just a toy?  
To drive her mad?  
To make her sad?  
Or is it real,  
Something that needs to feel,  
That needs to live,  
That needs to breathe,  
Or must it leave?  
Brush out into the air,  
For there's so many  
Troubles to spare.  
Was it?  
Is it  
Love?  
  
  
And Zelda?  
What of the far maiden?  
It seems she's laden  
With troubles of her own,  
As she sits on the throne,  
Now the queen,  
Inside she screams,  
Emotions turn,  
Passions burn.  
"Why is it  
That I always love  
The lower ones?"  
He's too far down,  
A hero, but he has no crown.  
A love that was not   
Meant to be,  
Meant not to be free,  
Not to agree  
With the times  
And the day,  
It's ironic,  
So ironic  
How timing is everything,  
And also nothing,  
Isn't it?  
And love?  
What of that?  
Zelda shakes her head,  
She wants to go to bed,  
Forget about that lad...  
It's just too bad  
That he's not a prince  
Or a king,  
For a queen,  
They'd be a perfect couple,  
Yet he's too far below,  
Too far down,  
He has no crown.  
"Love...  
Is for fools who fall behind."  
But in her mind,  
She denies  
Such false rules,  
Not a fool,  
A fool..in love.  
It's love,  
It's love,  
It's broken love,  
But that is all  
She knows.  
  
  
Every  
Love is too far away to hold,  
It's getting so old,  
For every chance  
You'll ever get  
It always met  
With a consequence,  
Condemned to be your bane,  
It's just in vain  
To love someone like that,  
There is no perfect girl  
For the hero,  
There is no way  
That love can be,  
There is no way it  
Can be freed,  
The hero is   
So sheik, so sly,  
But that's what you eye,  
It's what makes you cry,  
Foolish girl,  
You cannot love   
A hero...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Is it more than a game?  
  
Glazed eyes  
  
Watch the screen,  
  
play the hero,  
  
kill the monsters.  
  
Glazed eyes  
  
watch the screen,  
  
so intensely,  
  
so much magic.  
  
What do we see  
  
in a 64-bit game?  
  
What is it we like?  
  
What is that causes  
  
the fanatics  
  
to write  
  
and  
  
to draw,  
  
what causes them  
  
to fantasize  
  
about make-believe characters  
  
in a make-believe world?  
  
How is it  
  
that we can see  
  
beyond the  
  
shallow story,  
  
and into the hearts  
  
of the characters?  
  
How is it  
  
that we are   
  
only ones that  
  
see it as more  
  
than just a game.  
  
More than a  
  
video game,  
  
more than that.  
  
Something else is there,  
  
waiting to be found.  
  
It's so real  
  
it's so real,  
  
you can almost   
  
taste the victory,  
  
you almost wince  
  
with the pain  
  
the imaginary  
  
hero feels.  
  
You can almost   
  
touch the   
  
mountain or the  
  
castle or the  
  
land of Hyrule.  
  
It's so real,  
  
so real   
  
that people  
  
create works or art  
  
and well-worded writing.  
  
Is it more than a game?  
  
More than just  
  
a simple challenge,  
  
more than just  
  
a plastic cartridge.  
  
But it's not, is it?  
  
Is there more  
  
beyond the walls  
  
of gray or gold  
  
and labels?  
  
Is there something else  
  
that they can't see,  
  
that only the   
  
ones who believe can?  
  
How is it possible  
  
to create such imagery  
  
and wording  
  
with a simple   
  
push of the 'Start' button?  
  
What is it  
  
that we see?  
  
Are we crazy?  
  
Are we really sane?  
  
Should we be spending  
  
our time day after day  
  
playing a game  
  
with eyes glossed  
  
to the screen?  
  
Is the obsession healthy?  
  
No one's dead yet  
  
because of it,  
  
so the population  
  
of the fans   
  
grows higher,  
  
higher each day,  
  
each minute  
  
as time lapses  
  
and creases into  
  
nothing,  
  
nothing at all.  
  
Why do we play?  
  
It can't be healthy,  
  
it can't be sane,  
  
we must be crazy.  
  
But we are  
  
seemingly okay,  
  
seemingly normal,  
  
at least at first sight.  
  
so recently have I heard  
  
of people even  
  
getting replicas  
  
of things from that game.  
  
A green tunic,  
  
The Master Sword,  
  
The ocarina of time.  
  
What do we  
  
want to accomplish  
  
by doing this?  
  
Spending the money  
  
just to be like  
  
the favored hero  
  
that doesn't  
  
even exist.  
  
But he must,  
  
because the  
  
artists keep drawing;  
  
the writers keep writing,  
  
and nothing bad  
  
is coming of the   
  
raging masquerade.  
  
Is it really more?  
  
More than just  
  
a dull activity?  
  
More than just  
  
a simple habit?  
  
It must be more,  
  
it must be more.  
  
It must be real,  
  
for the ones that play  
  
are the ones that feel.  
  
The ones that feel  
  
the game so deeply,  
  
the ones that can feel  
  
every move of the controller,  
  
they feel the  
  
badly-translated conversations.  
  
They feel the sadness  
  
of watching a world's destruction.  
  
They feel it,   
  
and they really play.  
  
While others breeze through  
  
side-quests and dungeons,  
  
the ones that feel   
  
are the ones that pay   
  
attention to the  
  
little things.  
  
The expressions on the faces,  
  
all the sacred mysterious places,  
  
An ornamental sign on that locked door,  
  
the scuttling bug across the floor.  
  
The masks and all the tiny details,  
  
the shield at the store sold on retail.  
  
The sounds of the whispering night,  
  
the cry in pain as he falls in a fight.  
  
Yes, it must be more than a game,  
  
yes, more is what it has become,  
  
more is what it shall remain,  
  
more will save Hyrule's domain  
  
So the players  
  
keep on playing,  
  
and the slayers  
  
keep on slaying,  
  
the artists show  
  
no signs of slowing,  
  
the writers write  
  
and keep on going.  
  
So there you sit  
  
upon your chair,  
  
staring,  
  
staring with no care.  
  
Just glossy-eyed  
  
and out of tune,  
  
And the game is more,  
  
or it will be soon.  
  
And you will see  
  
beyond the shallow story-lines  
  
beyond the plastic cartridges,  
  
beyond it all.  
  
Inside emotions,  
  
past the potions,  
  
get into the game,  
  
stop being the same.  
  
It's more than a game,  
  
it is, isn't it?  
  
It must be  
  
it must be.  
  
But if it's not,  
  
are they really gone?  
  
Will you still keep playing?  
  
Will you still keep dreaming?  
  
Yes, dare to dream,  
  
dare to dream.  
  
Believe in the things  
  
you've often been skeptic of,  
  
believe in the things  
  
that give you your wings  
  
and let you soar  
  
to that land called Hyrule.  
  
Dare to dream  
  
and question always.  
  
Is it more than a game?  
  
Answer it for yourself,  
  
look inside,  
  
inside the game.  
  
Why do you play it  
  
day after day?  
  
Why is it fun,  
  
why are we never tiring  
  
of beating a mere  
  
and mediocre piece  
  
of expensive plastic?  
  
To me, I admit,  
  
it is more than a game.  
  
But what of the others,  
  
stranded in thought?  
  
What will become  
  
of the ones that simply play,  
  
not looking at the details,  
  
not learning how to soar,  
  
will the game one day become  
  
a huge, tremendous bore?  
  
Zelda captivates us,  
  
and has been for some time,  
  
but will the legend never end,  
  
are we stuck in senseless rhyme?  
  
We all grow up  
  
and change our tastes,  
  
but will LOZ just   
  
become a useless waste?  
  
A waste of   
  
now-important time,  
  
a waste of  
  
time we need so much.  
  
But is it really not time we need,  
  
but the game,  
  
the game we play so much.  
  
Is this the thing  
  
keeping us sane?  
  
What once was not healthy  
  
is now insanity's killer?  
  
Can it be that  
  
it doesn't exist,  
  
we don't exist,  
  
and the characters in Zelda  
  
are just playing us,  
  
living our lives,  
  
going on side-quests,  
  
killing the real-monsters   
  
of modern life?  
  
More than a game?  
  
Or is it not,  
  
a simple tool  
  
of communication,   
  
not complex thought.  
  
Perhaps we all are   
  
just wasting our time.  
  
Everything ends,  
  
everything ends  
  
one time or another,  
  
nothing lasts forever,  
  
and forever has it's end.  
  
But will the legend be  
  
across that waving river's bend?  
  
Ramblings that were once thoughts  
  
become real,  
  
so real it's hard to   
  
imagine of a life  
  
without that game.  
  
Can you survive life  
  
without it each day?  
  
But maybe this game  
  
truly is the way...  
  
Is it more than a game?  
  
Ask your self this,  
  
ask yourself this  
  
un-answerable question.  
  
So many sides to  
  
the opinions of the rest.  
  
Others agree,  
  
while others do not,  
  
fighting, arguing, quarreling.  
  
Is it more than a game?  
  
This thing we call Zelda?  
  
Is it more than the   
  
broken shards of color?  
  
Is it more than the  
  
pictures and images  
  
the we see floating  
  
across the vivid screen?  
  
And others stare   
  
At us,  
  
The ones who know,  
  
The ones who know  
  
And feel   
  
That it's  
  
More than a game.  
  
But can it be so?  
  
It's not real,  
  
It's not real,  
  
But as we repeat,  
  
It becomes a  
  
Pseudo-truth  
  
And we can't quite tell  
  
Where we are now,  
  
So involved in the story,  
  
Is it too much?  
  
How much is too much  
  
When there's just not enough?  
  
And it won't last forever,  
  
The sage will end,  
  
We'll be left in the dust,  
  
So will we forget?  
  
Is it more than a game?  
  
Can it be so?  
  
People have dreams,  
  
Dreams filled with  
  
Link   
  
And   
  
Zelda  
  
And   
  
Ganondorf  
  
And the whole Zelda bunch.  
  
People draw pictures,  
  
Great works of art,  
  
Vibrant with color  
  
Or perhaps just a sketch...  
  
People write stories,  
  
Detailed stories,  
  
Stories with hearts  
  
And feelings  
  
That are so real.  
  
And it can't be just  
  
Something we do  
  
Because it's there.  
  
Can't be that way,  
  
It can't,  
  
It can't...  
  
Is it really more than a game?   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kill her,  
Kill them all.  
There it goes again,  
The voice that is not mine,  
I don't want to believe to it,  
Can't.  
Won't.  
It's not true...  
I'm not him,  
He's not me...  
But oh, Din,  
The voices,  
Over and over  
And over it goes.  
Chasing and running  
But there's no where to hide,  
The thoughts that aren't mine  
They tear at my soul,  
Clinging  
And   
Ringing,  
Clattering all the way.  
Kill them all,  
Women and children.  
Feelings of hate  
And odd desire  
Shoveling their way  
Inside my mind...  
Can't get away from them,  
There's no way,  
No way to hear them,  
No way to stop.  
And I wonder if   
I'm going crazy,  
If I have been all along.  
But who would tell me if I am?  
We don't give a damn,  
Slaughter them.  
It means nothing,  
It's nothing,  
Nothing at all...  
But...  
It's not me,  
It's not me,  
I swear I have enough,  
Enough pain   
Enough shame  
Enough blood  
That won't stop flowing  
and the voices keep on going.  
Who am I?  
Where am I?  
And who are you   
To change me?  
All of them,  
I want all of them dead.  
Safe...  
Not here,  
Don't come to me.  
I'm not your answer,  
Get out.  
Get out!  
But they don't leave,  
can't change it.  
Could I ever?  
Do I want to?  
Is this the best thing  
I could be doing?  
Why not stop listening?  
Stop hearing them--  
It's crazy  
I'm crazy  
but it's not me.  
Not my thoughts  
Not mine,  
Not me,  
Not me...  
They won't listen.  
Who are they?  
Who are they to  
shape me,  
Make me,  
Create me,  
I'm not one of them.  
They're controlling me...  
have they been there?  
Been there all along?  
And would it matter if I died?  
I'm the king of evil,  
I'll do as I damn well please.  
I plead for it stop,  
But pray for more.  
No.  
I need my own,  
My own thoughts  
My own mind.  
It's not mine,  
Not mine,  
I tell it to myself.  
Over and over,  
But I won't listen to me  
And Me doesn't want  
To listen to I.  
Can't argue with   
Your own thoughts,  
Can you?  
It's so crazy,  
So crazy  
And I can't take it.  
Over...  
Spinning...  
Cycling...  
New...  
Old...  
And it's not mine.  
No one listens,  
But who is there?  
Me and I,  
We're all we have.  
Just   
Us.  
But Us is fighting  
With I  
Who's fighting with We  
Who's fighting with Me  
and it'll never end,  
Will it?  
Will it?  
Doesn't matter,  
Just as long as they're dead.  
Remembering them,  
The real ones...  
Zelda...  
Where is she?  
She am I am?  
Is she's real,  
Then what am I?  
What am I?  
No one answers,  
And it's all silent.  
Fully understood  
In the minds of Us.  
We can't take it.  
Me wants to hide.  
I'm running away,  
Closer to it.  
Farther...  
Closer...  
Away...  
Already there,  
Already there,  
Ahead of you.  
You?  
Who are you?  
I'm the real one.  
I'm living more than you,  
Right?  
Right?  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Close your eyes,  
  
it's over now.  
  
It's over, all over.  
  
Close your eyes,  
  
and think.  
  
She lays there,  
  
silent; still.  
  
Quietly dying,  
  
you know that she will.  
  
Gleaming blades  
  
shine in the night,  
  
watch the blood   
  
drip off,   
  
slowly,   
  
slowly,  
  
watch it go.  
  
But you don't care  
  
about the pain,  
  
and you can't care,  
  
because you're stronger.  
  
Stronger than a hero should be,  
  
more powerful,  
  
but strength is a tragic grace.  
  
Eyes shift to the   
  
wilting flower,  
  
watch her fade,  
  
watch her go,  
  
she's dying now,  
  
just watch the show.  
  
The sunset marks  
  
it victory   
  
with ribbons of colors,  
  
bright and warm,  
  
so bright,  
  
so bright.  
  
And the dying princess  
  
sits and waits,  
  
sits and waits  
  
for her time.  
  
But it's over now,  
  
you can return  
  
back home,  
  
home,  
  
where you are supposed to be.  
  
Home,  
  
the way you are supposed to be.  
  
But it doesn't feel  
  
like sweet victory,  
  
it doesn't feel like  
  
that at all.  
  
Instead of smiles  
  
and new life,  
  
death returns  
  
from hidden corners everywhere,  
  
but you can't win  
  
and you can't lose.  
  
Watch her,  
  
watch her slowly fall,  
  
falling away into nothing.  
  
She's too weak,  
  
she can't go on,  
  
but you're safe,  
  
you're the hero,  
  
and everything will be just fine.  
  
Lies, they speak.  
  
Everywhere the truth is hidden,  
  
everywhere a lie is told.  
  
It won't be just fine,  
  
it won't be just fine.  
  
Watch her,  
  
watch her tragic grace,  
  
you couldn't tell her,  
  
not to her face.  
  
It won't be just fine,  
  
it won't be just fine.  
  
Crimson flows  
  
like shimmering gold,  
  
everywhere,  
  
everywhere,  
  
watch it flow,  
  
watch it go.  
  
It won't be just fine,  
  
it can't be.  
  
And it never will be,  
  
not for you,   
  
not for the hero.  
  
Because you can handle  
  
the pain and the stress,  
  
because you're stronger  
  
than all the rest.  
  
Because you're meant  
  
to fight and slay,  
  
unlike the others  
  
you never could play.  
  
You knew you were different,  
  
but you can't run  
  
like the weak ones.  
  
You can't fall and trip,  
  
you can't run away,  
  
you can't run away.  
  
Watch her slowly dying,  
  
watch her slip away,  
  
hiding from life forever.  
  
Because she wasn't strong enough,  
  
she wasn't a hero.  
  
It hurts to watch  
  
the endless deaths,  
  
but you're stronger.  
  
And will never  
  
be okay.  
  
It won't be just fine,  
  
it won't be just fine.  
  
Little boys dream  
  
of your style,  
  
little girls swoon  
  
at you.  
  
Not you particularly,  
  
but what you are,  
  
a hero.  
  
You are like  
  
the dying princess,  
  
a tragic grace.  
  
And you watch her  
  
fall away  
  
fall away,  
  
leaving you alone,  
  
leaving you alone again.  
  
You've always been alone,  
  
loneliness is what you're made of.  
  
Close your eyes,  
  
don't cry,  
  
don't cry.  
  
It's over now,  
  
it's all over.  
  
Close your eyes,  
  
forget about the dying girl.  
  
Forget it,  
  
forget it   
  
and shut your heavy lids.  
  
A single tear;  
  
glowing and pure  
  
trails down your  
  
cheek,  
  
running down,  
  
running down.  
  
It's not a tear,  
  
it's a drop of blood.  
  
A drop of blood from  
  
your broken heart,  
  
your bleeding heart.  
  
But time has never  
  
been on your side,  
  
especially not for love.  
  
A wispy wind  
  
leaves with the princess,  
  
she's gone now,  
  
it's too late.  
  
Look at her,  
  
watch her silent form,  
  
silent, so silent.  
  
And so still and cold.  
  
Touch her, make sure  
  
she's really not here anymore.  
  
So cold,  
  
so cold.  
  
A porcelain hand  
  
can't feel your emotions,  
  
no use trying to bring back the dead  
  
with words and thoughts,  
  
it's too late now,  
  
and everything won't be just fine.  
  
She's gone now,  
  
and you are too,  
  
but you've never truly  
  
been here,  
  
or there,  
  
or really anywhere.  
  
Because your so torn,  
  
everything is torn.  
  
Dreams;  
  
ripped at the seams.  
  
Love;  
  
snatched away by cold death.  
  
You tried to save her,  
  
you tried your best,  
  
but dark evil takes  
  
the purest souls,  
  
and that's why you're still here.  
  
Because you were stronger,  
  
and always will be.  
  
It's all over,  
  
close your eyes,  
  
inhale the air.  
  
It's stale and old,  
  
and smells of metallic blood.  
  
Don't cry,  
  
don't cry.  
  
Everything will be okay,  
  
but that's a lie,  
  
and things will just get harder.  
  
Everything isn't okay,  
  
it never has been,  
  
and bottled emotions  
  
take well to the dark.  
  
Thriving on depression,  
  
always moving,  
  
always living with death.  
  
Your first love is gone,  
  
forever gone,  
  
she won't come back,  
  
she won't come back.  
  
And everything won't be just fine,  
  
nothing's fine  
  
when there's no guiding faith.  
  
But fate and faith mean  
  
nothing to the deprived hero.  
  
Nothing but letters and blurs.  
  
It's over now,  
  
it's over, yes.  
  
But it's not what you wanted,  
  
it's not what you hoped for.  
  
It's nothing more than   
  
the rest of your life,  
  
filled with pain and suffering.  
  
It's just the same,  
  
just the same,  
  
and nothing will be fine.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The valiant hero  
Runs and fights,  
The gleam of his sword  
Creating great light.  
  
The battle still clashes,  
The thunder still crashes.  
  
A hit to the shoulder,  
A jab to the arm,  
Blood fills the floor,  
But it does no harm.  
  
They can't feel the pain,  
To us, it's just a game.  
  
Another hit,  
The girl yells out,  
But the hero fights on  
With nothing but a pout.  
  
The girl still looks sad,  
But you're very glad.  
  
"Link,  
Deliver the final blow!"  
Can't right now,  
Ganon's too slow.  
  
Pick up blade,  
Go into the shade.  
  
But it all fades away,  
A power-outage strikes,  
And you'd almost beat that game,  
Oh Din, it really bites.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The liars still lie,  
  
And we still cry,  
  
Outcasts in our different ways,  
  
But outcasts, all the same.  
  
Strength is a weakness  
  
Cowering in the shadows,  
  
I'm not strong,  
  
I'm not strong,  
  
But I'm weak,  
  
Where am I?  
  
Where is the life,  
  
What is this place?  
  
Terrible,  
  
I'm terrible,  
  
I've inflicted pain  
  
By standing,  
  
Not doing anything to   
  
Help anyone,  
  
Or anything,  
  
I'm terrible,  
  
It's terrible,  
  
Like a stone  
  
I stand and watch them  
  
Ridicule others  
  
As they redden  
  
As they burn  
  
As they cry  
  
And the clock turns   
  
Again,  
  
Ticking away time,  
  
Slowly,  
  
So slowly,  
  
Devouring the good things  
  
Leaving me alone,  
  
But alone is something  
  
I have been,  
  
It's something that I am.  
  
From the outside,  
  
I'm one of them,  
  
I'm just one of them,  
  
Dammit,   
  
I hate it,  
  
I hate it,  
  
I have to get away from it,  
  
From all of this--  
  
This life,  
  
This crazy path  
  
That runs to hell and back.  
  
From the outside,  
  
I'm one of them,  
  
I'm one of them,  
  
The horrible, terrible people  
  
That make others bleed  
  
And make others cry,  
  
From the outside   
  
I am one of them.  
  
Reputations are just bad things,  
  
Always causing trouble,  
  
Always bringing pains,  
  
Perhaps in a different place,  
  
If I lived somewhere else,  
  
It would be better.  
  
But that's a lie,  
  
It's a lie,  
  
A lie that I know,  
  
A lie I know too well,  
  
Because everything  
  
Seems like a lie  
  
And I can't help but cry  
  
When I see what I've done.  
  
When I see who I am.  
  
When I see,  
  
When I see  
  
That from the outside,  
  
I am one of them.  
  
Guilt,  
  
Heavy, leaden guilt  
  
Becomes me,  
  
Takes me away,  
  
It's the guilt,  
  
But I'm innocent--  
  
And that's a lie too,  
  
Because I could have  
  
Stopped some of this,  
  
I could have taken a stand,  
  
But I guess it's just the way I am,  
  
From the outside.  
  
From the outside,  
  
I am one,  
  
I am one of those,  
  
One of them,  
  
And nothing else.  
  
With mirrors and  
  
Makeup  
  
And clothes  
  
And fancy toys,  
  
Even boys.  
  
I don't care,  
  
I don't care,  
  
It's the outside,  
  
It's the outside,  
  
I don't care.  
  
Fearful wishes  
  
Creep into the dawn,  
  
I'm alone,  
  
I'm afraid,  
  
I'm alone  
  
On the inside.  
  
Wishing that the outsides  
  
Would change,  
  
It is vain,  
  
And all my pain,  
  
My struggles  
  
Are in vain.  
  
Because it's not who   
  
I am that matters on the  
  
Inside anymore,  
  
I'm on the outside now  
  
And I can't take it anymore....  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Princess can you see it now?  
The wispy winds are coming in,  
and can you help dream  
the dreams that make   
the heroes save the kings?  
Princess can you play  
the fool?  
Can fall and trip?  
Princess, you are always weak,  
you'll never ever save Hyrule.  
It's not your job,  
not matter how hard you wish,  
it can't come true,  
it's not meant to be.  
Destiny dislikes you, princess,  
learn the truth and learn  
it well.  
Watch the soldiers  
save your land,  
watch them all   
take a stand.  
But there you sit,  
upon your throne,  
with the other women,  
all alone.  
Alone because of  
gender.  
Alone because of   
time.  
Alone because it's your job,  
to stay at home  
and watch and wait,   
you can't fight,  
it's much too late   
to think like that,  
such silly thoughts  
and dreams you have, princess.  
Royal is as royal does  
and a royal cannot do   
the things a hero does.  
A royal princess   
can't compare to the  
fighting hero.  
Oh can't you see it,  
dear princess?  
See that you will never be  
the things you've   
always often  
dreamed.  
Fate has written  
your young life,  
and no words state  
of a warrior maiden,  
only a princess that sits  
and waits,  
the one that thinks  
and solves debates.  
You've always known   
there's something more,  
something else beyond  
the smarts,  
something that's inside  
your soul,  
a feeling of a glowing hope.  
Discover princess,  
cheat the fates,  
learn the things  
you're not to know,  
go to where you   
cannot go,  
dare to live outside the wall,  
beyond the many castle halls.  
Destroy the prophecies,  
break free from the mold,  
do as you wish,  
but wish as you do.  
For once, princess,  
save your land,  
fight the villain,  
free the new destiny,  
the one created by you.  
The one that only you   
can see,   
the one that   
shall set you body free.  
Free from sitting  
and watching  
and courting  
and waiting.  
Free from debates,  
and scrolls  
and etiquette  
and proper garments.  
Dare to live, princess,  
dare just once.  
Don't deny the things inside  
that keep you separate  
from the rest,  
don't deny your  
endless thoughts,  
the infinite dreams.  
Forget the heroes   
and valiant men,  
show them more behind  
the swords, the arrows.  
Show them the   
heroine,   
the heroine you are.  
Take hold of what is yours,  
grab on tight,  
just don't let go.  
Princess, you must  
realize what  
the difference between  
living and existing.  
Break the boundaries,  
shatter them all,  
you have the heart,  
you cannot fall.  
There is no failing  
in this dream,  
there is no failure, princess.  
Take no time,  
hurry, go.  
Forget the king  
and all his men,  
forget the queen  
and all her ladies,  
forget them all  
and leave this place.  
Leave the castle,  
leave to find  
that glimmer of hope,  
the one that you must  
not destroy,  
the one that you must  
no ignore.  
Find it princess, find it fast.  
For once in your life,  
don't think,  
just do.  
Don't think   
of the towering consequences.  
Don't think, and it will come.  
It will come and save you,  
and free you,  
and change your life.  
Better yourself and  
find this thing,  
this tiny piece of   
faith that's yours,  
find it, princess.  
Princess,  
you must now be freed.  
No longer must   
you attach your   
self to material  
gowns of golden chiffon,  
throw the pearls,  
toss them away,  
rip the shoes, and free yourself.  
You have it in you,  
dare to dream....   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
What is it that makes  
  
The game so great,  
  
Is it because of Link?  
  
Or Zelda's fate?  
  
Is it the monster  
  
With their lairs?  
  
Is it the king  
  
With his   
  
Royal cares?  
  
Is it in the story,  
  
The plot of the game?  
  
Is that what made it  
  
Make its fame?  
  
Is it Link's sharp looks  
  
And dashing eyes  
  
Does Zelda's hair  
  
Attract more guys?  
  
Is it that different  
  
From the other bunch,  
  
It has to be,  
  
But that's just a hunch.  
  
Do shining swords  
  
Make people buy it?  
  
Do magic potions  
  
Make 'em try it?  
  
What's the captivating feature  
  
Of the LOZ,  
  
Is it 'cause Zelda's always captured,  
  
'Cause she never will be free?  
  
What makes eye glow  
  
At Link's blood flow?  
  
What makes us play  
  
Another day?  
  
It's Ganon that   
  
We love to hate,  
  
Or is it   
  
Link's handsome traits?  
  
Is it the name?  
  
Is it in the play of the game?  
  
Or is it lame?  
  
Sparked by other   
  
Opinions and thoughts,  
  
Just a piece of plastic  
  
You seemed to have bought?  
  
Is it Zelda?  
  
Is it Link?  
  
What's so great about LOZ,  
  
What can we think?  
  
Maybe it's   
  
A mixture to combine,  
  
A word to be found  
  
Between the lines.  
  
Whatever it is,  
  
We still marvel and play.  
  
We can figure the mysteries out  
  
On another good day.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
You see it all before you, boy,  
  
You see it all fall down,  
  
And there is no way to stop it, boy,  
  
So there is no need to frown.  
  
You knew that it'd be coming soon,  
  
To take you down--away,  
  
Though you wish you'd had just one more chance  
  
To stay another day.  
  
Zelda sings her lullaby,  
  
Her eyes so filled with pain,  
  
Yet you can do not anything,  
  
To watch her it's a strain.  
  
You loved her, boy, oh didn't you?  
  
You loved her oh-so-much,  
  
Wishing you could hold her,  
  
You could feel her very touch.  
  
But now the time is getting late,  
  
The night is coming near,  
  
And how will you react to this,  
  
This thing--your greatest fear?  
  
The world--it seems it's shattering,  
  
It's tearing you apart,  
  
For you can feel it in your soul,  
  
You feel it in your heart.  
  
Goodbyes are never easy, boy,  
  
And always they will sting,  
  
The memories are always there,  
  
Attached by all the strings.  
  
They all are flooding back right now,  
  
They're coming just for you,  
  
But what is there to say right now,  
  
Just what is there to do?  
  
It's shattered boy, it's shattered now,  
  
Just like you and your mind,  
  
As Zelda sings her lullaby  
  
You know it won't be fine.  
  
So many pieces of your heart  
  
Are broken on the floor,  
  
A windy breeze gusts by  
  
And they all brush out the door.  
  
The fragments of your memories  
  
Will slowly shy away,  
  
Waiting for you in her dreams,  
  
Turning black night into bright day.  
  
The eerie song is haunting you,  
  
It's breaking you down more,  
  
The rain is not just sprinkles now,  
  
The tears begin to poor.  
  
So shattered is your very soul  
  
That you will wilt and die,  
  
But is it all,  
  
Or has it been  
  
Just one gigantic lie?  
  
Was she supposed to send you back,  
  
Send you, her greatest love,  
  
To suffer and to wither down,  
  
To push you and to shove.  
  
It never will work out for you,  
  
Destiny cannot compare  
  
To everything you've wanted boy,  
  
For all you've had to spare.  
  
How is to be shattered now,  
  
Is this how you should feel?  
  
Sold your soul now to the devil,  
  
And has he kept his deal?  
  
It's taking time to break from them,  
  
To break from iron chains,  
  
And it all floats back to you,  
  
The times of struggles;  
  
Times of strains.  
  
Time's almost up now, hero boy,  
  
It's coming fast and true,  
  
But will you hear the ringing of  
  
The bell that rings for you?  
  
Calming, soothing, almost done,  
  
It's coming boy, and soon,  
  
The day is fading into dusk,  
  
The sun into the moon.  
  
You see a tear stream down her face,  
  
And you just cannot speak;  
  
Your body is in ruins boy,  
  
Your heart is very weak.  
  
It's over now, they all are dead,  
  
A here you've become,  
  
And listen to the lullaby   
  
See as it's almost done.  
  
The night is here, oh hero boy,  
  
Coming without cause,  
  
Quiet sneaky, not quite there,  
  
A wolfo's steady paws.  
  
Battles waged without the swords,  
  
Without out a shield or magic,  
  
And you have fought them wearily,  
  
Your love is now thought tragic.  
  
You're going back in time, boy,  
  
Falling without grace,  
  
And who will be there waiting   
  
When you've left without a trace?  
  
No words must now be spoken,  
  
There's nothing to explain,  
  
For shattered is as shattered does  
  
And shattered you'll remain.  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chilled to the bone,  
  
He mutters and stares,  
  
Doesn't remember her,  
  
Wants not to care.  
  
Sent back in time  
  
Seven years later,  
  
Soon he has become  
  
An avid-fate-hater.  
  
She barely recognizes  
  
That mark on his hand,  
  
He barely remembers  
  
His destiny's land.  
  
When peace is at ease,  
  
There's a shake in the ground,  
  
Searched everywhere,  
  
No truth has been found.  
  
Everyone's happy,  
  
No screams in the night,  
  
Not an argument,  
  
No bloodshed,  
  
Not even a fight.  
  
Silence drapes the world  
  
In love,  
  
Consuming the things  
  
Up above.  
  
Higher they look,  
  
But with no avail,  
  
Fate has been twisted,  
  
They have both failed.  
  
Nothing stirs  
  
In the dead of the day,  
  
Hoping that evil will  
  
Just stay away.  
  
What they don't know  
  
Creeps in without cause,  
  
Quiet and sneaky  
  
On wolfos-sleek paws.  
  
Darkness kills the  
  
shielded light,  
  
Taking matter  
  
Making might.  
  
The hero sleeps  
  
And slowly fades,  
  
His skin changing color  
  
To clear and weird shades.  
  
The princess wants  
  
To sleep as well,  
  
She's slept forever  
  
As they can tell.  
  
All is well within  
  
This charade,  
  
Everyone dancing,  
  
Just one more masquerade.  
  
A knife in   
  
The dark,  
  
Such a gleam,  
  
White, a lark.  
  
Mystery shrouds  
  
Around the gates,  
  
Rushing time  
  
And destroying fates.  
  
Too late,  
  
Is it not?  
  
No more wars  
  
To be fought?  
  
Pounding at   
  
The castle door,  
  
Reeking havoc  
  
On the floor.  
  
Minions of hate  
  
Flood the desire,  
  
Weakening love  
  
And creating bright fire.  
  
Into the corridor,  
  
Out of the hall,  
  
Whispering chants  
  
And yelling out calls.  
  
Almost to the room,  
  
The door not quite in reach,  
  
And the priest in the church  
  
Doesn't know what to preach.  
  
All town is in terror,  
  
Afraid and confused,  
  
While the hero sleeps on,  
  
Unaware and just used.  
  
No one knows why,  
  
No one knows how,  
  
It's happening, though,  
  
Better take one last bow.  
  
Screeches and shrieks  
  
Pulse out to the beat,  
  
Dancing with darkness,  
  
Indescribable heat.  
  
Closer they come,  
  
Taunting and teasing,  
  
While they both sleep on,  
  
Snoring and wheezing.  
  
Quiet now,  
  
It's almost done.  
  
Don't wake them yet,  
  
Don't ruin fun.  
  
The end of the story  
  
Slowly awaits,  
  
This time not controlled  
  
By the wish of   
  
The Fates.  
  
Dances with moonlight  
  
Condense in the halls,  
  
Echoing softly within  
  
The thick walls.  
  
A candle flickers,  
  
Slowly melting,  
  
While two sleeping ones  
  
Get yet one more pelting.  
  
Cascading ribbons  
  
Collapse during day,  
  
Making them know   
  
How and when   
  
They must pay.  
  
An eye opens,  
  
It flutters,  
  
Light floods through  
  
Blue shutters.  
  
Darkness slowly   
  
Creeps away,  
  
It's been just another day.  
  
Another dream,  
  
Less time to scheme,  
  
But why does it hurt  
  
More than it'll seem?  
  
It was a dream,  
  
Wasn't it?   
  
That's all it was,  
  
But the door's still unlocked,  
  
Not a suitable cause.  
  
Nothing's been found  
  
To make anything real,  
  
But the feelings they have,  
  
O the way they do feel.  
  
Remembrances streak  
  
Into their minds,  
  
Making valuable  
  
And important finds.  
  
Surrender souls!  
  
Fade into the shadow,  
  
Making them limp,  
  
Making them shallow.  
  
The candle still flickers,  
  
A print on the plate,  
  
The door is still open,  
  
The bridge still a-gape.  
  
What went on  
  
Never did,  
  
White lies  
  
Become fibs.  
  
No one know why,  
  
Nothing is there,  
  
It doesn't seem right,  
  
It doesn't seem fair.  
  
Can't explain  
  
That night before,  
  
Can't explain  
  
That unlocked door.  
  
They try and   
  
Forget,  
  
They show no   
  
Regret.  
  
And they go to sleep,  
  
Creating more fuel,  
  
Becoming weak,  
  
Still just a tool.  
  
It happens again,  
  
This time  
  
They all slumber,  
  
No mistakes are made,  
  
Not a single blunder.  
  
This time is different,  
  
Evil has a plan,  
  
Nothing will stop now,  
  
Not Hyrule's strongest man.  
  
While they sleep  
  
And they dream,  
  
There are shouts,  
  
A silent scream.  
  
No one wakes up  
  
From the horrid  
  
Night's sleep,  
  
The ones that stayed up  
  
Still stay up and weep.  
  
Can't explain,  
  
Don't wanna,  
  
Won't tell,  
  
Ain't gonna.  
  
It'll be secret  
  
Until the end,  
  
Till there's not  
  
Any legend to defend.  
  
A rhyme without  
  
Reason,  
  
A crime filled with  
  
Treason.  
  
It'll remain  
  
Sane till the end,  
  
Waiting for hopes  
  
And dreams  
  
To re-mend.  
  
A scar is there,  
  
On the hero's face,  
  
He doesn't remember,  
  
There's no real trace.  
  
He remembers;  
  
Dancing with   
  
Great romancing,  
  
Nothing more than that,  
  
It's the only true fact.  
  
While lives will  
  
Still shy away,  
  
Memories are there,  
  
And stay the day...  
  
  
  
  
Till the next night...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
And she looked   
  
Up at the sky,  
  
Just wondering how  
  
And wondering why.  
  
Why he was gone,  
  
Why sad was sad,  
  
Why she was hopeful,  
  
Why she was mad.  
  
Follicles of emerald  
  
Laced between fingertips,  
  
Shrouded in dreams  
  
And pictures and clips.  
  
Faith in the star,  
  
She rides in the night,  
  
Wanting more courage  
  
to survive the cruel fight.  
  
And it lifts her,  
  
Above her mess,  
  
Higher above  
  
Than all of the rest.  
  
For a second,  
  
She's free,  
  
The way she   
  
Wants him to be.  
  
In a glimmer of fate,  
  
The star fades away,  
  
And the little kokiri  
  
Wishes for one last day.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Is there a way   
To run from here?   
Has there ever been  
A chance?  
To free yourself  
From inside prisons?  
When was I emitted  
To this torture chamber?  
A path in the midst  
Of the busy road?  
If it's so busy,  
Why does no one see me?  
Are you tired?  
Sick of the blood?  
I can't get away from it,  
Everywhere,   
It's everywhere.  
Are you tired?  
Sick of being a hero?  
Was there a time  
When I was thankful  
For this destiny?  
Are yout tired?  
Sick of holding in tears?  
Crying is the ultimate weakness,  
But I need to so bad...  
Are you tired?  
Sick of your friends?  
What friends?  
They're all dead.  
Are you tired?  
Sick of the darkness?  
There is no light  
Inside this weary soldier.  
Don't you want  
To get away?  
I've tried,  
No way out...  
The scars are getting to you,  
Aren't they?  
There is no skin,  
Just scarred memories.  
The loneliness is getting to you,  
Isn't it?  
I've always been lonely,  
Things won't change.  
The emptiness is getting to you,  
Isn't it?  
It's always empty,  
Always, always...  
The pain is getting to you,  
Isn't it?  
The pain is  
No longer on the outside.  
Not easy being you,  
Is it?  
I've never been  
Anyone else.  
Envious of Zelda?  
Never.  
Wish you had more friends?  
Got no friends.  
Wish you could get  
A second chance?  
Second chances are  
Hard to come by.  
Hoping for a way out?  
Was there ever a way in?  
Slowly going crazy?  
There is no saneness.  
Does it ease everything?  
Nothing has been eased,  
Never will.  
You hear the screams,  
Don't you?  
The screams are inside,  
Wanting to get out...  
You can't go on,  
Can you?  
Living and existing  
Are two different things.  
What do you think of yourself?  
I am nothing.  
But why?  
If life was a book,  
Then I'd be the end...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The fingers too ready,  
Pick up the controller,  
Press the button up,  
It's turned on,  
Their mind's gone,  
Sucked into the game,  
It's them who's to blame,  
Eager,  
so meager,  
The graphics  
The magic,  
It's tragic,  
The storyline  
We can't decline  
While we recline  
In our chairs  
Without cares  
As we play  
Another day,  
As we stay  
Just to play  
That famed game.  
Scrambling,  
Scurrying,  
The never-hero runs  
Across the screen.  
By all means  
He's going to save the girl,  
Dance with her and twirl,  
Bosses to beat,  
New people to meet.  
We get so involved,  
So involved  
We revolve  
'Round the game,  
Oh, that game,  
The one with much fame.  
The one that we love,  
Yes, it's sent from above.  
And the characters aren't real  
But we feel they can feel  
This is how we deal  
With problems.  
Creating Hylian tragedies  
Into our memories  
As our remedies  
For not feeling bad  
Or being sad  
So we can be glad  
We're not the Hero,  
Not Ganon,  
No Zero.  
Since putting them down is so fun  
And making Link die is so fun,  
Is it not?  
It was just a thought  
But what is it we sought?  
To take pleasure  
In a simple measure  
Of virtual side-effects  
As mucus collects  
And our brain starts to rot  
And our blood starts to clot,  
Just another riot  
One more fight  
With delight  
As we make Ganon die,  
Zelda lie  
And Link try  
To be the best,  
He's second best  
But what about   
The farm hand,  
Care to take a stand  
And raise your hand  
To save the corral  
From fate so foul?  
Thumbs,  
So sore,  
But we don't stop  
It'd be a bore.  
They run around  
Without a sound,  
Faces gaunt,  
We tease and taunt  
And make things worse  
As we hear the next verse  
Of the princess's lullaby.  
And as we say goodbye  
To Link,  
What are we supposed to think?  
Watch Epona take a drink  
From the stream,  
As Zelda dreams  
Prophetic dreams  
And Ganon schemes,  
Don't you know what I mean?  
How are minds are unclean  
As we rip at the flesh  
In the beast's chest  
But it doesn't matter  
He was meant just to shatter  
And die like that,  
The evil thing,  
WE don't quite care,  
We shouldn't be.  
It's just a game,  
But is it more?  
A secret for  
The Triforce?  
Of course  
We believe.  
What's that that you read?  
The guide book,  
For a new look  
On places you mistook  
For just walls,  
But they're doors,  
Oh, of course.  
And the hero,  
He fights,  
He bleeds  
It's what you yourself needs  
To break free of the mold  
To not do as your told,  
You've been like that all along.  
The gamer's mind  
Is falling down,  
Struggling to fight,  
And the deafening sound  
Of Ganon clammering still nearer,  
Yes,  
You can smell Link's fear.  
What goes on in his head?  
Or is he brain-dead?  
At the end of the day,  
It's Zelda we play,  
And every thing goes blank  
As we watch Epona's flank  
When she gallops off at night,  
And when Link starts to fight,  
It seems we're just so blank.  
Magic that lives  
In our hearts  
Till we'll part,  
It's Zelda, the legend we love.  
The owl flies like a dove  
And Nabooru's trapped,  
While Ruto's life is mapped,  
Saria struggles through tears  
And Navi counts her fears  
While Rauru heaves a sigh  
And Ganon just won't die.  
It's...  
It's...  
So amazing,  
Are we crazy?  
Why?  
Why do we keep playing?  
Why does Link keep slaying?  
I think about it,  
I think about it  
And it doesn't make sense,  
Just a bunch of nonsense.  
The game's just a game,  
It's only to be played,  
But why  
Do we try  
To create fanfics  
And take our picks  
At the best piece or art  
That touches our heart,  
It seems to strange,  
It seems deranged,  
Because I know it's just a game.  
It must be...  
It must be more,  
There's more that it's for,  
Perhaps if we opened that door  
The secret of the world  
Would be revealed  
And we would feel  
So great,  
With no hate.  
But...  
Is it just a game?  
Why do we feel no shame  
In killing things off  
And making it to the top  
Of Ganon's tower  
So that we can feel the power  
Of being the best,  
Putting Link to the test,  
I'm serious,  
Honest.  
Why?  
Why do you we   
Have second thoughts  
About the ending that we know so well?  
Where there more things meant to tell?  
Why?  
Why are we thinking like this,  
Just like this,  
Is there something about us  
That's different?  
Do we fuss  
Way too much?  
What brings us together  
In utopian fantasy  
As Rauru declares the land a tragedy  
And Zelda dreams her dreams,  
Are things as they seem?  
Watch and wait,  
Secrets unfurl,  
Enter now  
The Gamer's World...  
But just be sure  
That you won't lack--  
For there is no way to ever come back.  
Don't know how to get there?  
Follow your heart...  
  
Or, you could just press "start".  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Where is home?   
It's where the heart is...  
Where's the heart?  
There are no friends,  
Never really had them.  
Everything's been a lie,  
Erupting,  
Sputtering,  
Burning in my face.  
The lies;  
Everywhere,  
Everywhere,  
They just keep on  
Pretending,  
But pretending get you   
No where.  
There is no home  
In No where,  
Is there?  
If there's a home  
In no where,  
Then now I'm  
Truly lost.  
But was I found  
Before I was lost?  
Or was I always found,  
Not lost?  
Riddles laugh  
At the one who  
Has no home.  
Home is where the heart is,  
And where is that?  
Not here,  
Not here at all.  
If I could find the heart,  
Then I could find the home,  
But there is no heart to find  
Because there are  
No friends  
To have a heart.  
They were the pretenders,  
The ones who charaded  
About as my friends  
Who betrayed me  
And cast me out,  
To leave me alone,  
To leave me afraid,  
But was there ever a home?  
Or am I the pretender?  
Pretending to be no where  
When somewhere is here,  
Around the bend,  
Beyond the corner.  
Chained down,  
Chained down,  
Just can't move,  
But if I could,  
Where would I go?  
Ironic,  
The possibilities  
Twist,  
They  
Swerve,  
But they go no where,  
And I wonder;  
Why am I here  
When I can be there?  
But it's all the same,  
All them same,  
With no friends and  
Just stuck here,  
In a place   
Where time passes  
And slips through your fingers  
Till there is nothing left.  
Quicksand;  
It falls and slides  
Away,  
Away from here.  
It can get away,  
And I can't...  
The friends have long since  
Gone from here,  
But they were there,  
I wasn't here  
And everything was fine.  
Nothing lasts forever,  
And the things that do  
Aren't worth the wait.  
Remembrances  
Streak  
And   
Turn  
The twisted pathways,  
They can't escape.  
Bringing flickers  
Of the good times,  
They don't get there  
In time,  
For time has slipped,  
Slipped right through  
My fingers,  
Just like the memories;  
The memories of them,  
The pretenders.  
They are long since gone,  
But I remember them,  
I remember those pretenders,  
When they weren't pretending  
And when things were   
Like they should be,  
But that was long ago,  
And there is nothing left.  
Echoes all around,  
The sounds   
Of forgotten things,  
The good times--  
They aren't here now.  
Nothing is here,  
In no where.  
And if I had a friend,  
Would I be the pretender  
This time?  
No one comes along this  
Tired road,  
This beaten soul,  
Just like me,  
A sanctuary of nothing.  
Thought;  
They creep slowly,  
Softly,  
Taking their time  
To burn through,  
Inside the outside,  
Over all things under.  
What makes a friend?  
I wouldn't know,  
Don't have one,  
Don't have any.  
They're all pretenders.  
I've been here so long,  
So long  
I know everything by heart,  
Everything...  
And I don't get lonely,  
And I don't get depressed,  
But things could be better.  
Better if they hadn't  
Pretended they were my friends,  
If there were  
No pretenders,  
None who make-believe  
And everything was  
Made form reality.  
Things could be better,  
Things should be better,  
Everything should be better,  
But it's not...  
And it won't,  
And nothing ever has been...  
They were pretenders...  
And if you ever meet me,  
Will you pretend?  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Fairy boy,   
Where have you gone?  
Don't you remember?  
Don't you remember  
Me  
And   
The games we played,  
And   
The fun we had,  
When everything was  
fun and innocent?  
What happened  
To those days,  
Fairy Boy?  
What happened   
To you?  
What happened  
To everyone?  
To Hyrule  
And the Ranch.  
For now it's cold  
And no one cares,  
You're gone,  
It's gone,  
And everyone hurts.  
Fairy Boy,  
Why did you go?  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something I said?  
Are you even alive?  
You were my friend...  
You were my only friend...  
But what happened?  
Vanishing with  
No trace,  
Can't you see I miss you?  
Can't you see I care?  
The land cries for you,  
I cry for you...  
But you're gone,  
And there is no one.  
No one like you,  
You were   
One of a kind.  
I didn't really know you,  
Didn't know who you were.  
But you knew me,  
You knew me,  
The real me  
That only you know.  
I didn't know you,  
But I want to,  
And I want to see,  
So things can return like they were...  
Like they should be.  
Remember the innocent days?  
When it was safe  
To play and roam   
The hills?  
When we were free  
And all was good,  
No evil lurked  
Around the corner,  
Everything was right.  
What happened   
To those times?  
Where did they all go?  
They're gone  
And gone is  
Somewhere   
You have been.  
All I have is the memories,  
But you were so much more.  
You were my friend,  
Why did you go?  
I'm right here...  
Did you lose your way?  
I'm right here...  
Did you forget the path?  
I'm right here...  
Did you forget me?  
I'm right here...  
Waiting for you...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Look at it,  
  
Gleaming, shining,  
  
Taking in the light.  
  
An instrument of destiny,  
  
An instrument of creation,  
  
Soon to be an instrument  
  
Of death.  
  
Watch the silver sheen,   
  
Sparkling,   
  
Reflecting my face.  
  
That sword is  
  
Who I am,  
  
What I'm made of.  
  
It's where I'm from,  
  
Not that I liked it,  
  
Not at all,  
  
Not at all...  
  
I'm from red blood,  
  
Dreaming and pouring,  
  
Staining the soul.  
  
I'm from bruises,  
  
Purple and yellow,  
  
Sore and tender,  
  
Never going away,  
  
Always there.  
  
I'm from the things  
  
You cannot see.  
  
From the things,  
  
You cannot hear.  
  
From the things,  
  
You cannot even begin  
  
To dream of.   
  
I'm from chasms of death,  
  
Looking me in the eyes,  
  
Telling me to jump of,  
  
End it all.  
  
Sounds rather appealing now,  
  
Doesn't it?  
  
Look at that beauty,  
  
Fine craftsmanship showing through.  
  
Simple design,  
  
Liquid almost,   
  
The way it kills.  
  
So liquid,   
  
Fast and flowing.  
  
I touch the blade  
  
To my finger tips,  
  
Coming back to  
  
Where I'm from.  
  
Touch the bruise  
  
On my arm,  
  
Coming back to  
  
Where I'm from.  
  
Listening to the voices,  
  
Seeing the shadows,  
  
Dreaming forbidden dreams,  
  
Coming back to  
  
Where I'm from.  
  
Yes, it's a beauty,  
  
To say the least.  
  
Beauty can mean death too.  
  
I hold the sword,  
  
(Running off the bridge)  
  
Take it in my hands,  
  
And bleed.  
  
(Falling into that chasm)  
  
Coming back to  
  
Where I'm from.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Forget about  
your broken past.  
Forget the things  
that never last.  
  
Forget about   
the helpless maiden.  
Forget about  
the land called Gaiden.  
  
Forget about   
your worldly cares.  
Forget everything  
that's there.  
  
Forget about   
your thoughtless friends.  
Forget about  
the lost dead-ends.  
  
Forget about  
the Kokiri.  
Forget them all  
and just be free.  
  
Forget about   
the mountain hills.  
Forget about   
the endless kills.  
  
Forget about   
the big black bruise.  
Forget the fact  
you'll always lose.  
  
Forget about  
your destiny,  
forget them all  
and be with me.  
  
I love you, Link,  
come and dance,  
break this shattered,  
darkened trance.  
  
I cry at night  
to hear your voice.  
I need you, Link,  
I have no choice.  
  
Forget about  
the Master Sword.  
Forget about   
the big reward.  
  
Forget about   
the endless reasons.  
Forget about   
fair-winded seasons.  
  
Forget about  
your weapons, boy.  
They don't matter;  
are just toys.  
  
Forget about  
Hyrule, for me.  
I want to be with you,  
there's no place I'd rather be.  
  
Forget about   
the many lands.  
Forget about  
the desert sands.  
  
Forget about   
the magic spells.  
Forget to hear  
the temple's bell.  
  
Forget about  
your Zora vow.  
I don't care when,  
I don't care how.  
  
Forget about  
the days and time,  
forget them all  
and just be mine.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
I can't look back  
to that day,  
the way she left it  
so cold and desolate.  
How could she leave me   
and turn back time?  
Send me back and lose  
it all.  
Lose the   
friends,  
lose the  
loves,  
lose the  
only time in my life when   
I actually felt  
like I was needed  
by others, my friends.  
She couldn't understand,  
she couldn't even  
if I told her,  
even if I shouted into  
her delicate ears,  
she would still be the same,  
cold princess.  
The same princess that  
stole from me   
seven precious years.  
Seven years of me,  
years that she  
ruthlessly plundered  
and grabbed just to save  
her dear-little-kingdom,  
and I could not of  
cared less about the people.  
So what if they die?  
So what if our lives are  
run by a one-track-minded  
king of evil?  
Would it really be so bad?  
But that's back in the past,  
or rather the future,  
or rather an endless  
void of the thoughts  
and lost dreams.  
But she would never  
ever  
ever  
understand.  
Not even if I wrote   
it in the scrolls.  
Not even if I  
made her dream it  
in her prophetic dreams;  
she would never understand  
what she did to me  
that final day.  
She didn't know  
what it was like  
to kill and kill  
day after day,  
endlessly fighting  
for a 'worthy' cause.  
She barely thanked me,  
and those eyes...  
Her warm violet orbs  
weren't warm anymore,  
they were frigid and  
icy, fluid and harsh.  
And she played  
her little family treasure  
and it was over, done.  
Of course no one remembers  
what happens in the future,  
and I was the only one.  
The only one that remembered  
the bloodshed  
and battles  
and Ganondorf.  
Only I remembered it,  
for Zelda had given  
me a so-called-gift  
of memory  
as she liked to call it.  
I would remember the future   
that was over  
before it   
started.  
Only I can remember  
that sharp bluish crystal   
that took me away from   
the time of my life,  
it took me away back   
to the past  
where I was  
young again,  
no longer a hero,  
no longer a fighter,  
but a mere little   
boy, only of ten.  
Alone and afraid,  
Trying to find   
Lost friends.  
But she didn't care,  
But she didn't remember,  
But it was nothing to them,  
It was nothing.  
It's dark now,  
Slightly cold.  
It's dark now,  
The clouds are coming in.  
It's dark now,  
Innocence can't hide.  
I am the dark,  
The endless hero.  
There are so many  
unsolved worries,  
problems.  
No escape from them,  
I feel it.  
No escape right now,  
or ever.  
I'm in trouble,  
Can feel it,  
no way out,  
None in the labyrinth.  
No way out...  
The hero is in trouble.  
But when the hero  
needs to be saved,  
Who will save the hero?   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hand in hand,  
We bravely stand,  
In anticipation  
Awaiting participation  
For the next game,  
Us fans,  
We have no shame.  
Minds; they wander  
While bodies saunter  
Into dreams,  
Into schemes.  
Will Link ever grow old?  
Will Zelda ever do  
As she's always told?  
Won't Ganon ever get sick  
Of getting the short end of the stick?  
Take your pick,  
What'll it be?  
Who is it that you'd like to see?  
More of Ganon?  
Or his phantom?  
What about the sages?  
It's time for the birds  
To fly out of their cages.  
How is that it never  
Seems cliché?  
What if,   
To our dismay,   
The next game was a re-make?  
Would anyone buy it?  
Would anyone try it?  
Fear not,  
Don't fear a lot,  
We trust the designers,  
We've promised not be whiners.  
Seen the screenshots,  
Heard the thoughts,  
Yet nothing's come out,  
And so we shout,  
We wheedle information  
To get a demonstration  
Of Link's newest moves  
And try to see if there is any  
Other news  
That we don't already know.  
But where can we go?  
We're dying to know  
What it'll be,  
If Ganon'll break free.  
Too much of a surprise?  
Yes, our eyes,  
They search for more,  
To find a door  
Into fresh interviews,  
Prying for new views  
On just what'll happen,  
And slowly,  
Our fingers start to itch,  
With a small stitch  
In time   
We imagine his mind,  
Miyamoto's, what goes on?  
We need this info,  
Even if it has to be pawned.  
Die-hard fans,  
We make our clans,  
We make our Zelda friends,  
That'll last till the end  
Of our final gaming day.  
Are the endings starting to fray?  
Losing interest in the magic?  
Zelda doesn't seem so tragic,  
Link the hero's getting older,  
Ganon's heart is getting colder,  
How many over-used plot-lines  
Will it take,  
For them to realize, it was perhaps  
A mistake?  
The population keeps on growing,  
The fans show up,  
They keep on going,  
But nothing bad is coming clear,  
So there is no need to fear  
That we'll be ever torn apart.  
We eagerly anticipate pressing "Start,"  
On GameCube,  
With eyes hooked on the tube,  
Glued to the screen,  
Patching up seams  
That were ripped up by the wait  
Of the line in the store,  
It's just what we want,  
But do we need more?  
Intimidating?  
Us?  
How could that be?  
We're simply fans  
That want Link to be free.  
Or perhaps we don't,  
Perhaps we won't,  
If it'll make the game last,  
We'll play really fast.  
Yet hand in hand,  
We don't understand  
That everything  
Must have an end.  
Still dreaming,  
Still scheming,  
It's not like we're meaning  
To be so obsessed,  
To make Mario seem second-best,  
But who can resist  
The Princess's face?  
Or even Link's shining grace?  
Splendor is even found   
In quiet things that make no sound.  
Will the next game  
Be different than anything else?  
Will Zelda look older?  
Will Link be himself?  
And the thoughts,  
They keep on poring,  
Taunting us,  
They keep on luring  
The fans into a place,  
It's called Hyrule,  
But it's vanishing quick without a trace...  
New-age Zelda's soon to come,  
And will we have those bruised up thumbs?  
Will our hands begin to sweat?  
Or swoon at the cute girl or guy  
We've just met?  
What about screaming at the screen,  
Cursing the designers,  
"It's not fair! That's so mean!"  
Link's supposed to kiss the girl,  
Though many things have yet to unfurl.  
In the darkness,  
We emerge from the shadows,  
Silent,   
Out of tune,  
You may not be now,  
But you will be soon.  
New-age Zelda,   
Yes, it's coming,  
Will we hear new songs  
Or Impa humming?  
What about Zelda's lullaby?  
The sound of the baby Goron's  
Shrill cry.  
Perhaps what we long to hear  
Is just what is far away from near.  
But maybe...  
It might be better this way,  
Wondering now,  
Till tomorrow's next day.  
Maybe, just maybe,  
This was Shiggy's old plan,  
To create our own images,  
Supply our demands.  
And maybe, just maybe,  
If we give things a rest,  
You know, simply start dreaming,  
Put your mind to the test,  
We'll create the best game ever,  
Who knows,  
It could even have Ganon in leather...  
So hand in hand,  
We now understand  
That every designer  
Has his own plan...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	2. Six Fanfictions

-Only an Echo-  
  
Abstract light filled the room, a decaying sort of glow. Dimly lighted, it held a dulled brilliance that contradicted itself. Over and over, shadows danced across the walls, on the ceiling, under the floor. Calling of the winter's wind, they leapt and jumped and twirled, playing with the odd light. Slowly, the room became darker, colder, and a moment later, everything simply stopped.   
  
But there were still shadows there, of course. A silhouette of what looked like just water appeared and flickered, toying with his mind. He had been here before, this he knew. But why? And when? Questions seemed to be of no use, and he continued on his way, his hands in front of him, guiding and making sure he did not bump into anything. Slowly but surely, more light enhanced the figure in the room. It was still dark, still shadowed, but had taken on more of a form.   
  
Or had it?  
  
It was hard to tell, for the room was so very dark. And the light? What of the light? Had it left? It was there, yes, but it had gone out. That was the conclusion the shadowy figure came to. And what exactly was this strange figure? The form itself was unsure. It was night, or rather, it was dark; like the night. The night was a fickle thing, often turning darkness into daylight, it was a difficult thing to capture pure night. Night...was that what the form was? Perhaps...   
  
The figure paced further into the strange room, no signs of light showing anymore than they had before. Was this actually a dream? It felt like it, looked like it, but still, everything was indecisive, the room itself couldn't make up its mind. A dream within a dream, even. Anything was possible tonight. Quietly, on wolfos-sleek paws, it pranced in, and the room seemed to become longer, wider, bigger than ever. Yes, the figure decided, he had been here before.   
  
Though was He even a he? It could have easily been a She, for in this odd darkness anything seemed possible. A sound poked its way into the corridor. What type of a sound was it, though? Like water, he decided, it was like water. And the silhouette had disappeared, though the figure was just now noticing that. It was hard to keep a sane mind in a place like this, so filled with absolute shadows.   
  
But what was this? What was this place?  
  
Had light started to fill the room?  
  
It had, the form decided. Yes, this was a room, with water. It was obviously water, and the figure did not know why he hadn't realized it before. His mind...it was his mind. His mind was feeble, his mind was barely there. He was not created to think. Created? Was he even that? Simply borne of Shadowy Death, he could not feel, could he? Then why was he here? Why was he here? In this room, with the darkness, and the strange light, what was he doing here?  
  
The shadow creature, and that was what he was, felt out of place here. He did not belong in this room, in this world even. Breathing, living creatures could enter any moment--unlikely as it was, it could happen. He shuddered, afraid of everything. Afraid of the room, of the light, perhaps even of himself. He felt--no, that was not true, he was unable to feel, was he not? Still, he felt...he felt something.   
  
Feelings.  
  
What were they? He knew. In a way, an abstract way, he knew. He knew what he wanted. He wanted to feel.   
  
The figure sighed, as much as a shadow could sigh. He knew what he wanted; yet it would be a vain attempt to get it. But he could ask, could he not? Could he even speak? Why not try? He opened his mouth, or what he assumed to be his mouth. Inhaling, he stood still.   
  
"I-I-I..." It came out as a stutter, a rambling of syllables. He leaned on the wall, his energy gone after trying to speak. A rage filled him, and he thought that for a moment, maybe this was feeling.   
  
No, he decided. This? This was just living. And he wanted to feel.   
  
Again, he tried.  
  
"I-I w-w-want t-to..." He collapsed at the ground, hugging his knees, yet nothing was there. Just a vague mist of shadow, and it left him feeling terribly cold. But feeling... at least he was feeling, wasn't he?   
  
Speaking took from his so much energy, so much strength. He wallowed in pity for himself, wondering why the Fates had cast upon him such a life like this. Feel, I want too feel, I want to feel, to feel...It repeated itself around and around, yet each time it became even more clouded in confusion. Why couldn't he? Why couldn't he feel?  
  
"I want t-to feel," said the Shadow, struggling to pick himself up off of the watery floor. "I want to feel," and he said it with a certain passion one could only described with the tone of a voice, subtle, soft, yet strong in a different way. And from the air itself, it seemed, came a voice, not of the Shadow's.  
  
"Why would you want to feel?" It asked, with a booming voice, loud enough to shake inside one's soul. The voice was a recognizable one. It was Ganondorf, the Creator, the Master of Evil.  
  
The Shadow shook his head, only being able to echo back words. "Why do you want to feel?" He did not mean for it to come out that way, he did not mean for it to repeat that of what the voice had said. It simply had, and he could not explain. But he wanted to feel, to be real, and to be real, he needed to feel. It was his only dream, his wish, to simply...feel.   
  
Laughing, the voice began once more, "Only an echo, my minion?"  
  
He was taken aback by this sentence.   
  
A minion?   
  
A demon?   
  
That was what he was, wasn't it? But he wanted to be more, he longed to be real, and to feel, yes to feel.   
  
"Only an echo?" It seemed true, too true, for he could only echo back words that had been spoken towards him. But the voice he used this time, possessed a rare strength and at the same moment, an anger.   
  
"And why do you think you are only an echo? What is your purpose?"   
  
Another question, and another step back the Shadow took, afraid of this inquisition. "I want to feel." He said again, hoping that the voice, that terrible voice, would leave him to his thoughts, to his feelings. Or the beginning of them...  
  
"To feel? You wish to feel?"   
  
A hearty laugh broke the silent pause. "What is it that you will accomplish with this 'feeling' of yours?"  
  
"To feel?" But it was not meant in question-format, and immediately he felt like an idiot for doing such. But it was all that he could do--echo.   
  
"But don't you know what your true purpose is, my little minion?" Yes, this was the voice of his master. His creator. But this creator, he had forgotten to put feeling into this Shadow.   
  
Or had he really forgotten?  
  
"I want to feel." A puppet, that was what the Shadow felt like, being pulled in every direction, trying to get away, yet he needed that very pulling to survive. Still, he longed for something else...  
  
"You were made to destroy. Not just to destroy anyone, mind you, but to destroy the Hero of Time. Link. You will destroy him, will you not?"  
  
He shook his head, trembling. "I will feel." This time, he did not echo back his master's words. Was he beginning to feel? Was this the start of feeling?  
  
"No, you will kill, you will kill and complete your duties, and then be destroyed by me."   
  
That? It was no life at all, and the Shadow did not intend on living like that. "No," said the Shadow in a bold manner. "I will feel."  
  
A beat.  
  
The great voice laughed and sighed, a sort of content sigh. "Very well, believe what you wish to. I'll leave you alone with your 'feelings'." Another laugh, and silence once more.  
  
Now the Shadow was left feeling alone, so alone and so miserably so. But it was still feeling. He felt, or he thought he felt, sadness, deep sadness, and longing, too. He longed to get out of this barren, freezing room with water pouring through the floor and to go somewhere, where he could feel. Where everyone felt, not a horrible, terrible place such as this Temple.   
  
Walking quickly, he advanced through the darkness, and things began to get brighter as he did so. He shielded his eyes from the strange light, and before him was a...was a tree. Was it there for him? For his own convenience? What was the purpose of such a thing? Gingerly, he extended a long and spindly finger outward, touching the tree's bark. It was coarse and rough, not at all what he had expected.   
  
And what was that? What had he expected?   
  
This thing, this tree, as he knew what it was called, was here for him. The Creator had placed it here, but why? What was the use of such a dark, drab-looking thing? Although it was alive, it seemed all the more dead after the Shadow touched it. He coiled away, his red eyes squinting, as though trying to understand something. The tree, it was here. It was here for him. But it seemed to have no purpose.   
  
Around the tree was a sort of...island, as he noted that it was the right word. He knew words, yet did not know their meanings. Just as he knew what feeling was, he just didn't know whether he was experiencing it or not.   
  
Curiosity got the better of him, and he walked still closer to the tree, his boots imprinting in the wet sand. He reached out his hands toward a branch, gleaming with black and poisonous thorns. He expected to feel something as the thorn sank into his...not quite flesh, but there was nothing. He did not feel the pain. With a finger from the other hand, he pulled the thorn out, and for some reason, he expected to see blood. There was nothing. No pain, nothing.  
  
Pain.  
  
What was that, really? It was something he was meant not to feel, something he knew of, but he would never feel this thing called pain. It wasn't something good, the Shadow acknowledged that. No, pain was something feared by many, feared by all. Except him.  
  
But what about the thorn?  
  
It made him hurt, not necessarily in a physical way, though. And he didn't see that being hurt was a form of feeling. The Shadow wanted so badly to see blood, to see a sign that he was real. But he ceased to notice blood at all, and instead, felt the feeling, yes, the feeling of disappointment. He felt helplessly, hopelessly alone. Tears came to his eyes, the eyes that could not feel, and there he sat, slumped over at the edge of the tree, crying and dreaming to feel.  
  
"L-love..." said the Shadow.  
  
What was love?  
  
Something foreign; another feeling. Something he did not know, but something he wanted deeply to understand, to feel. It was really just love that he wanted so badly. For it was the one thing he knew he could not have. He did not feel love for his Master, though it would have been possible, he could not feel love for someone so cruel. He proposed the idea that his Creator himself had never felt love, and that was why he had not poured some into the Shadow.  
  
Love.  
  
He repeated the word, again and again and again, rolling it off of his tongue. The Shadow liked the way it sounded. "Love." There was no answer, but it wasn't like he expected one, anyway. What did love mean?  
  
It was the sheer mystery he was interested in, the wonderment of not knowing just what it meant. It was the thrill of knowing about something forbidden, or rather, forbidden to the Shadow. His mind, underdeveloped as it was, raced with ideas of what love could mean. None of the definitions he knew seemed to fit. But what sorts of definitions did he really know? And actually understand?  
  
The Shadow found it a fit time to speak again.  
  
"I want to feel love." This was true, it was true that this was the one feeling he so longed for. Perhaps he would feel it someday. The Shadow laughed at his own vain thoughts. It was very improbable; in fact, it was an impossible thing for the Shadow to ever feel love. It could not, and would not, ever happen.   
  
The Shadow, for the first time, looked imploringly into the water. He gasped at the image. It was his reflection. Did he look like that? Was he that dark? Was that really he? Perhaps not. Perhaps it was an intruder. The Shadow had been trained to fight. He had been created to kill. He unsheathed a sword and glared into the pool of water.  
  
The face glared back, eyeing him. He poked a sword into the water, and likewise, his reflection did, too. Rippling, the image shattered, breaking into little waves of color. The Shadow back away, understanding that the thing in the water would not bring him harm.   
  
  
He heard a sound, a sound of a door clicking, turning, about to open. He sat up, not knowing what to do. The doorknob was turning, and someone, something was going to enter. Everything seemed to stop, or go in slow motion, to be exact. And then it happened. Someone entered through the door.   
  
In puzzlement, the Shadow wrinkled his brow, frowning at this strange creature. It was his first encounter with anyone other than his Master, actually, the voice of his Master. This--this creature, he was light-colored in flesh, with hair the color of straw and eyes like the water. He was clad in color of all things, green actually. Armed identically to the Shadow, he held a sword, and a quiver of arrows. The Shadow grinned   
  
What was this?   
  
Did he, was he, feeling something right now?   
  
The Shadow decided it would be best to break the deafening silence. With his most favored phrase, he said, "I want to feel."   
  
The Hylian arched a brow at the odd...thing standing before him. It--it was a mirror image of...himself. "You want to want to what? To feel?"  
  
"To feel?" Retorted the Shadow. Strange, he felt...yes, he felt something for this odd character. He couldn't place his finger on it. He was amused at the creature's looks and way of speaking.   
  
"Do you find it funny repeating what I say?" Asked the hero, not amused.   
  
"Do you find it funny repeating what I say?" A laugh flowed out of the Shadow, and without thinking, the Shadow covered his mouth.   
  
Link placed his hands on his hips, annoyed at the childish impersonator. "What are you doing?"  
  
"What are you doing?" Said the Shadow, flirtatiously. Again, he felt a flitter of that unknown emotion, but what was it?  
  
However, Link did not find this so funny. "You..." He said, pointing to the Shadow. "You are one of Ganondorf's minions..." Link drew his sword, advancing toward the Shadow   
  
The Shadow's eyes crossed, in disbelief. "I want to feel!" He said in a desperate attempt to save himself. He...he knew what he felt for this character, this Link creature. It was...it was...   
  
Link lunged forth at the Shadow, his sword clanging against the other's. Through instinct, the Shadow drew his sword and began to fight, trying to stop, trying to speak, trying to end the fight.   
  
"I-I-I..."   
  
The clashing of metal against metal covered it. Once more, he was the form in the dark room, unable to speak, unable to feel. He was back to where he started. Alone again. Alone, and afraid. He fought with his mind, his controlled mind, and not his heart. The Shadow--he did not want to harm this creature, this fleshy, strange creature. No, on the contrary, he felt...something.   
  
"I o-only w-want..." The words dribbled out, into a garbled mess of nothing, masked by the loud sounds. And the flesh-boy, Link, was winning. The Shadow was not trying, he fought with his conscience, tried to disobey instincts, and it drained him of what he had just now gotten. It drained him of what he felt for this boy. It drained him of...love.   
  
Each move Link made, the Shadow copied, a quick game of Simon Says, never stopping, never pausing.   
  
And love...he had loved Link because he was the only one the Shadow would ever see; the only one he could ever love. But now that love, it was lost in Link's blood, it was drowned in the yells of agony. Thoughts of feeling slowly, and a heart-breaking sort of slow at that, depleted as he felt his strength lessening.   
  
"I l-lov--"   
  
"Speak in full sentences, Evil Beast!" Spoke Link, the words coming out harsh and cold, as he had hoped they would.   
  
"Evil beast!" Echoing again, it was the only thing he could do. Why must he always be under the control of his Master?   
  
Over and over, blocking, hitting, smashing, the fight drudged on, never coming to an end. Throughout his primitive mind, the Shadow tried to decipher what love was, but now, it was lost. Lost in the bloodshed, in this battle, it was forever lost.   
  
"Stop the bloody echoing!" Link yelled out, his eyes enlarged with hate. It made him fight stronger than before, too.   
  
"Echoing!" He, the Shadow, cursed his mind for being so thick, for not being able to speak on its own. The words he spoke were stolen from the flesh creature, taken and used, trying to express emotions the Shadow itself did not recognize. A blur of quick movements and hits was what made up the fight, and the Shadow was losing to his instincts.   
  
"I-I love you..." Though only a whisper, it ran through Link's ears, irking his mind. What was this? The Beast in love?   
  
The Shadow gasped at his own boldness. The words...they had come out, this time, not as an echo, not as something he had heard before. He paused for a moment, gazing at his opponent. He knew love. He knew feeling. He...he had finally felt. To his Master's dismay, he had felt. Grinning, he dropped his sword.   
  
There was a rather unholy, confused pause, followed by a deadly silence. What was there to do now? What could be done?   
  
Link, not knowing what else to do, drove he sword through the Shadow. The Shadow fell to the ground, on his knees, but still, he smiled. "I have felt."   
  
"You," said Link, coming closer to the dying form. "You are..."   
  
The Shadow looked up at Link, still smiling. This was the end of his story, the end of him. He thought of what his Master had told him. That he would never be able to feel. Yet here he was, dying, but he had felt. And felt love. Wasn't that the only thing that mattered?   
  
Link stopped and watched the red glow in the Shadow's eyes fade. He was dead. He had loved, he had lost, he had felt. And that was his one true purpose.   
  
Link took one last glance at the fallen Soldier of Darkness. He smirked, he grinned. Walking away, he shook his head and looked towards the ground. Still smiling, he took a deep breath. It's all downhill from now, thought Link, I have defeated my own self, I have fought my other side, but he could never beat me, he decided, pausing, taking a break. Once more, he grinned.  
  
  
  
"You were only an echo..."  
  
  
  
And maybe it was only Link's imagination, but he could have sworn...He couldn't deny the fact that he heard a reply to his statement. A mumble that sounded more like, "I have felt..." It was hard to tell, for the wind rustled by, shaking the leaves of the scraggly tree...  
  
  
  
But perhaps, just perhaps, it was only an...echo...  
  
  
  
-end-  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
-Innocence-  
  
The girl touches the glass-like prism, feeling the smooth, sheer blue surface with an expression of helplessness on her face. She adorns no smile, nor a frown, but rather a look of deadpan distress. Inside the glass case is a boy, around the age of seventeen. He is sleeping--waiting for the years to pass by. His breathing is quiet, or perhaps it is because the prism he is encased in does not let the sound through. Still, he is so peaceful looking, with the face of an angel. He wears a forest green tunic, and a belt the color of a Deku Tree's bark. His blonde hair is spun gold, reflecting the shards of the light coming in through the window.   
  
  
His face is expressionless, with not a note of any emotion. Perhaps this is because he does not know what is going on; because he was meant to fall asleep for seven years. The princess gazes into his closed eyes, trying to remember what they looked like when opened. They were blue--like that of Lake Hylia's crystal waters. Nay, the waters were once clear. Now, after the doings of a great Evil, there is not a drop of water at all. The lake is simply a crater of emptiness, holding only the memories of a once-prosperous, underwater empire.   
  
  
"What is to be innocent?"  
Asks the princess with a tear,  
Afraid of everything,  
Afraid of just pure fear.  
Around her,   
Is a sparse enclosure  
Keeping her inside,  
Making her hide  
From the life she must live,  
From all she must give,  
For the innocence is gone  
And now she is a pawn  
In this game of hate,  
Of this cruel, harsh fate,  
With blood on her hands,  
She screams out,  
She demands,  
And asks "Where did it go?"  
Now the blood starts to flow  
In her veins,  
Stirring pains  
And memories of when  
She was carefree,  
When she could be  
Just a little girl,  
In the big world,  
But childhood went by too fast,  
She now wishes it had last,  
For everything has cast  
Her into a world of deceit  
Of lies,  
And the princess cries  
And she shies  
Away, trying to get back  
To where there are no attacks,  
To a place where she can be   
What she is now not,  
It's innocence that Zelda's sought,  
But now she sits inside to rot,  
Wondering where it all went,  
When it all left.  
When daddy died?  
When Impa first cried?  
When Ganon lied?  
When did it happen,   
It's something she can't fathom  
Anymore than she can understand,  
It's where she stands, though,  
It's where she cannot go,  
There is no way  
To redeem what is lost,  
And at any cost,  
She cannot have it back,  
It is what she now lacks,  
Innocence...  
Cannot find darkness  
In the light.  
At certain point,  
The innocence  
Will start to fade..  
Innocence...  
  
  
And his eyes always held a sort of far-away look. The sort of look that held a hint of mystery. The boy himself was rather a mystery, as well. He had appeared on the day after the princess's prophetic dream, as though he, too, had dreamt of some revelation. With only a faerie, a sword, a shield and the clothes on his back, he believed Zelda's idea that he, and only he, could save Hyrule. Now, looking back on the past, the princess wonders if perhaps she has made a terrible mistake by trusting this boy with the destiny of her land, that maybe, he was not the One. But she knows that it is now to late for second thoughts. The seventh year is nearing, and after that, there is no turning back.  
  
  
"What is it to be innocent?"  
With eyes tormented,  
Link's lamented  
Of the scars,  
And near and far  
He's fought the beasts,  
And at least  
He's tried to regain  
What he's lost,  
Though there is a thin line  
He has crossed,  
For he is no longer so innocent,  
He has seen the blood,  
He has seen it flood,  
He has won the fight,  
He has gained new might,  
But there once was time  
When all around him  
He could find  
Innocence inside his mind,  
Where has it gone now?  
It's left, yes, but how?  
Through all the blood   
That has left his scrapes,  
From every time he's cursed the fates,  
Innocence is lost   
Through those,  
Innocence cannot be bold,  
Cannot stand up and   
Win the fight,  
It is foolish to anoint  
The wounds,  
To heal them,  
For it is the soul  
That must be helped,  
And must be felt,  
Expressed,  
For he has seen too much,  
It's just a hunch,  
But heroism  
Took away the innocence  
That once danced in his eyes,  
That forbid him to cry,  
He's watched that innocence die,  
Because it is no longer here,  
It is not longer near,  
No way to go back,  
It's been lost in attack.  
Visions of what used to come  
Strike him dead,  
They make him numb,   
And he wants the one thing  
He can't have,  
The only thing that will   
Make him glad,  
That'll make things   
Just a bit less sad,  
That'll make his heart  
A bit less bad,  
For now he is mad,  
Almost insane  
From the pain,  
From the strain,  
From the sheer  
Lack of   
Innocence...  
  
  
She still cannot help feeling that she is only the blind, leading another blind. Her head is filled with concepts and ideas, and they are tugging at her strings, trying to make her a bit more unnerved than before. Silence envelops the Temple of Time, and the moment is one of purity. The princess, with her hand still on the glass prism, feels an overwhelming amount of sudden sadness. Her land is in ruins already, and with any more mistakes, it would be destroyed completely. It is all her fault, too, or so she believes. For, if she had not had a dream that night, and if she had not pulled this young boy into her dream along with everyone else, then everything would be like it always had, wouldn't it?  
  
  
Although it was not written truth, it was what she thought, and no one could convince her otherwise. Though, it was not like there were any Hylians left in the Market Town. They had all died, or fled to Kakariko. The broken sunlight that pours through the window cascades even more down into the room, as though trying to tell the princess that there is still hope. She ignores the warmth and the light, and goes back to being sullen. She feels so alone in the world, like no one could possibly understand her pains and struggles. As she wishes that it would rain, she remembers that it is too dangerous to go outside, and that her wish would only be in vain.  
  
  
"What is it to be innocent?"  
The green-haired girl  
Shakes her head,   
Not understanding  
That the Deku Tree is dead.  
It is from her shelter  
That she hides,  
It is what she cannot abide,  
What she does not know,  
What she refuses to believe.  
At night, it does not leave,  
The sense of knowing that  
The world isn't so good,  
That things aren't as they should,  
Still, she believes what the tree  
Had told her,  
That everyone is good at heart,  
And innocence is a start  
That will keep the mind healthy,  
That will keep the heart wealthy,  
It'll make the body stealthy,  
But she knows that around her  
There are not-so-good things,  
There are strings  
Attached to what people  
Think is the right thing to do,  
Yet through and through  
They end up crying,  
End up lying.  
"Why is there pain?"  
She asks in vain,  
For the answer is there,  
In the faces of all,  
In the big and the small,  
There is pain,  
With only hurt to gain,  
It is everywhere,  
and makes the Sage   
Hug her knees  
And rock back and forth  
Trying to please  
Just herself  
And also everyone else,  
Trying to find out if   
Things will ever be different,  
If people will always be so flippant  
With the decisions  
and what they think is the precision  
To understand people,  
But really,   
All that needs to be   
Given to all,  
The big and small,  
Is what is not there.  
Saria tries to care,  
But it just feels not fair  
That the world must suffer so,  
And why the homeless  
Have no where to go,  
But perhaps,  
Just perhaps,  
All they need  
Is  
Innocence...  
  
  
  
Now, the town is in shambles, with piles of remnants of a better time, a time when everything was as it should be. She considers this. How exactly should it be, really? It was so perfect then...And now, now it is nothing. Now it is a living Hell. There is nothing worthwhile left in the land once known as the Golden Realm. But its age of glory has seemingly passed, and it makes Zelda realize that there must always be a balance. Thinking of the Triforce, she notices the rule of balance again. One cannot have power without having wisdom or courage.   
  
  
In this situation, Ganondorf needed Zelda and the now-sleeping hero to become even more powerful, but he had failed in all of his crusades to find them and take their power. The power they had was not one that stood out. No, not even the princess herself knows that she is the key to either bringing peace or bringing war. If only she would believe in herself...  
  
  
"What is to be innocent?"  
But Ganondorf,  
He already knows,  
And it already shows  
That he himself  
Is not what is it to be innocent.  
Inside his prison,  
He asks it out loud,  
He is proud,  
He is ashamed,  
But it is himself  
Who is to blame  
For all the tears  
Throughout the years,  
And every death  
And every theft  
Was blamed on him,  
Everything grim  
Was because of him,  
He doesn't deny it  
And if he even tried it  
He would be dead,  
For he is already stuck in the lead,  
Drowning in hell,  
Yes, it's easy to tell  
That he lacked innocence,  
But now?  
Now he wants it back,  
For it is what he lacks,  
What would make things   
Good again,  
But yet again,  
He is evil,  
His wishes are feeble,  
For he will not escape  
This life so great,  
Always he will be in chains,  
Always he will feel the pains  
Because he did not have a heart,  
Because he got a too-fast start,  
Now those mistakes  
Hunt him down,  
Bring him to the ground,  
Staring, he is face to face  
With reality's harsh grace,  
And soon he will be gone,  
Without a trace  
For he was lacking.  
He was lacking  
Innocence...  
  
  
A single, crystalline tears glides down her fair cheek; a tear of holding a forgotten promise, a promise that had, at a time, held hope. She now, more than ever, felt incredibly alone in the world. The only other one who could, perhaps, feel the same as she, is sleeping before here, imprisoned by the Fates. Why is nothing ever fair? She asks herself, with the tears increasing steadily. They drip onto the glass, separating into more tiny droplets, like the rain. Zelda had wished for rain--and tears seemed to be as much as the Goddesses could give her. She sank towards the ground, her hands reaching towards the untouched boy.   
  
  
"What is to be innocent?"  
Nabooru asks.  
Does stealing amount  
To being good at all?  
Taking from the weak,  
The small,  
Is not right,  
But she must fight  
To bring forth a race,  
Tall and with grace,  
They will survive,  
They will stay alive,  
Yet they have not   
A good heart,  
A weakness,  
It is a weakness  
She will not believe.  
"Innocence...  
That is not important."  
It's something   
She can't understand,  
Because her people demand  
Food and shelter,  
But things are so helter-skelter  
That sometimes,  
When things aren't looking good,  
Perhaps if she would be able  
To see on the other side,  
But no,  
It's what she can't abide,  
And innocence is just   
Not there,  
It never will be,  
Yet, she doesn't care.  
For it is something  
She knows not,  
But why is that  
She wants it sought?  
Because what you   
Can never have,  
Is what you always want,  
and it will always tease you,  
Always will it taunt,   
Try to pierce the skin,  
And try to win.  
She sits on the sand,  
Trying to stand,  
Trying not to sink,  
Trying to think  
Of a way  
That tomorrow will be  
A better day,  
But no ideas are coming,  
And she's strumming  
Her fingers against the ground,  
She feels that she has broken-down,  
Standing up is almost impossible,  
It's improbable that tomorrow  
Will make any difference,  
Because it's that same ignorance  
That sets her race apart,  
But they do have a heart,  
It's just that they don't have  
That sort of  
Innocence...  
  
  
More torrents of tears fall onto the satin folds of her dress. It is her last unsoiled one left, too. The princess has been forced to destroy all material things that could be evidence to where she was--and the Evil king would stop at nothing to track her down. Impa had made it for her last year, on her sixteenth birthday. There are really no uses for dresses, for the princess has taken on a new identity. When the boy in the prism awakens, she will once again become to the Sheikah warrior, Sheik. At first, the idea was only to evade the minions of Ganondorf, but it would be too dangerous for Zelda to speak to Link in her regular form.   
  
  
Even now, she knows that she should not be dressed in such attire, but in this point in time, she does not care about being captured by Ganondorf Dragmire. For a moment, the tears stay in beads, sitting on top of the stiff gown. They then sink in, leaving spots of moisture. Her hair falls into her face, and she does not take the time to push to golden strands away. No one will see her; there is no need be pretty. She remembers moments from her shattered childhood. The times when she would always be self-conscious.  
  
  
"What is it to be innocent?"  
It is Sheik,  
Or perhaps the princess,  
But she must confess,  
He doesn't know,  
And she cries  
Whilst he sighs,  
Together, they die,  
Remembering all  
That is not here,  
And everything  
They do know fear.  
One becoming the other,  
It's starting to smother  
Each other  
In a body not their own,  
To be alone  
Will never be  
The same again  
While good times end  
And others begin,  
They try to fit in,  
But half the princess,  
Half the Sheikan slayer,   
Doesn't make the right impression,  
Trying to find  
What is not there,  
They both know,  
They both know  
What they are missing,  
And it is simply  
Innocence...  
  
  
Looking at the soon-to-be-hero sends icy needles down her back. Chills circulate in her veins--and she feels so very guilty. It was, after all, she who took away seven years of this young lad's life. It was she who also put it in such danger. Everything could be linked back to her, and she felt no longer innocent.   
  
  
When had it gone, though? The innocence? When she had the dream that night? When she first heard the scream of dying citizen? When she watched Ganondorf Dargmire murder her father, the king? She can not even remember. She still has memories though, of the lighter side of things. Laughing, singing, and playing in the courtyard; these are things she can recall. One day they ended, and the day hadn't been that long ago, had it?   
  
  
"What is to be innocent?"  
The nanny remember,  
Impa remembers  
The fire's bright embers  
That destroyed it all,  
The big, the small,  
She remember it all,  
The death of a race,  
She remembers the look on  
Everyone's face  
As they slowly burned  
And she herself turned  
Her back on the others,  
And even her mother,  
She left in hopes  
Of a better life,  
To end the strife  
Of being put down  
And being let down,  
Yet did she find it?  
Did she find it?  
She tries to hide it,  
Tries to hide the truth,  
Yet sometimes it gets on the loose  
And gives her a fright,  
"In the darkness shines the purest light."  
She remembers what her mother said,  
But now mother-dear is dead,  
So what good will it do?  
She has no where to run to,  
For the princess needs helping,  
She's already yelping,  
But no longer in need  
Of bedtimes stories to heed,  
The princess is no longer little,  
No longer so innocent,  
Impa is bent   
On trying to think that she is,  
So she herself will have not  
To remember the bad things,  
Before the end came,  
Before the end  
Of her  
Innocence...  
  
  
For a moment, she longed to be little again. To be Daddy's little girl, and the princess of Hyrule. The though was only a fleeting one, and she realizes that she has grown up, and if even given the chance, she would not take it. Growing up...When had that happened, too? Did it start with the end of good things? Fragments of the past are everywhere--in dark corners of alleys where soldiers once breathed their last breath. In ashes that hold the remains of a house. In the well that once held water, and now holds dark shadows. In the sunlight she cannot see....the past is there, and it is everywhere.  
  
  
Zelda fears for the hero, Link. He must still have the mind of a child. What a terrible fate, to be stuck in another's body. Again, she feels guilty. She is endangering not a seventeen year old man, but a ten year old little boy, one that should still be playing and getting scraped knees, instead of fighting demons and getting broken bones and scars. He is so young, and he must be so fragile...  
  
  
"What is to be innocent?"  
And she broke down crying,  
And started lying,  
Telling herself  
That it wasn't like that,  
Telling herself that she wasn't fat,  
That people weren't bad,  
That she wasn't sad,  
Because no one could see  
That she just wasn't free,  
Longing not to know so much,  
Longing just to have the touch  
Of a new-child's serenity,  
For all around her,  
There is no innocence,  
In her town, even,  
In that safe town,  
Innocence has left.  
She remembers,  
Years back,  
When there was an attack,  
When there was a real death,  
A murder, it was real,  
And she couldn't feel  
Because she was so young,   
But it gave her a new sense,  
That is wasn't too safe anymore,  
That it was always right to lock the door,  
Because all around her,  
There is evil  
And feeble wishes  
For the world to change  
Will just make the crazy deranged,  
No matter what new laws enforce,  
It will always be there, of course.  
And in sleep?  
Will in the future,  
It even be safe?  
For already,  
There is insanity breeding  
Black death,  
And each night,  
There's a theft,  
Innocence has left...  
In her life,  
Although she is young,  
And she likes to have fun,  
It is gone...  
Innocence...  
  
  
The girl, nay, the woman, picks herself up off the ground, groping for something to hold onto. She touches the top of the prism, directly above his serene face, and she wishes she could set him free. iImagine that/i, she thinks with a sadistic grin, ifree, in a world like this one of living Hell/i. Her child-like self pulls at the crude thoughts, wondering what happened to the little girl underneath the mask of adulthood. Although it is bright outside, she, in her conscious, believes it to be dark and stormy, like that of her own mind.   
  
  
She no longer wishes for rain. Zelda looks into his face; the hero's innocent face. It is smooth and unscarred, yet she somehow knows it will not stay that way. He is still a child in the mind, she decides, seeing the shining purity on his face. She laughs to herself, breaking the unbearable silence. Shaking her head, she wonders why she ever wished for rain. All she wants is innocence...  
  
  
We have seen...  
We have seen so much,  
We have seen so many things,  
And often we've wished to have wings  
To fly away from life itself,  
So we could live in better health,  
But really,   
All we want is that forgotten time,  
Filled with children's nursery rhymes,  
When everything seemed heaven-sent,  
All we want...  
  
It's innocence...  
  
  
----The End----  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Link, deliver the final blow to Ganon while I use my powers to hold him down!" Zelda yells at me, her dainty voice only a whisper in the howling winds of fire and hatred around me. If I could freeze time, I would. I'd freeze time right now. I envy everyone. Who else in Hyrule has killed thousands of beings? Only me. Who has had to travel through the very passage of time? Once again, I remain the one who is singled out. During the beginning of my so-called quest, I'd often wonder, why me? Why me, and not some big and strong hylian? What made me so...so different?  
  
Different. A word that separated me from all the other kokiri children in the forest. I was different, awkward, even a freak. I was the no-fairy-boy, the loser, the odd man out. They didn't like me, and I never knew why. As far as Saria would say, "They just haven't gotten to know you." But that was only a lie that she used to comfort me from the cruel tings in life. Saria was my one, true friend. I'd not of survived if it hadn't been for her. She raised me, took care of me, she was a mother to me. That last day in Kokiri Forest...I was confused, hurt, without knowing. I didn't know what had actually happened to the Deku Tree, and I was scared. I was scared of the future. And as I realized later, the future was often frightening. But Saria, she knew, she knew that I was special. She waited on the bridge, and I almost didn't get a chance to say goodbye. but she spoke first, and I'll never forget those eyes. The eyes of a mother saying goodbye to her little boy. The eyes of a devoted friend, a real treasure. I never even said goodbye.  
  
I left the forest, feeling lonely, somehow disappointed. How was I ever going to find a princess? Let alone a castle. The words the great Deku Tree said to me were foreign, strange and gangly. But it all worked out, thank the Goddesses. Zelda was so wise, so wise at such a young age. She had only seconds to think, but she did the right thing by tossing the Ocarina in the moat, where it would be safe. But after she left, safety seemed like a word from the ancient Hylian language. No one was safe from the terror that was Ganon.   
  
But what am I doing? Cleansing my thoughts at the final moment of Ganondorf's destruction. Who would of guessed that it would end like this? No one around, dark skies, re-deads howling in the market. I thought the end would be different, with people cheering, cheering for me. All my life, all I've wanted was a friend. Not one friend, thousands. To be loved throughout the land, to be cared for, for people to talk about me centuries after my achievements. But people will no doubt forget about Link, the great Hero of Time. Shaking my head, I try to be strong, not to break down and weep.   
  
This quest took away my life, my childhood. It took away my soul, and turned me into a killing warrior, a machine. Everyone knows machines have no feelings. That's what this legend has done to me. I used to be care-free, you could even say happy. But happy is now a foreign word, and light won't shine on my face for a time. What will there be after this? A happy Hyrule, with happy people, joyous music, wonderful shops and markets, peace everywhere. What will I do? No princess to save, no monster to slay, no Ganon to fight. It'll just be blank, and no one will care about what I've had to endure. People will think of me as a blank hero. A hero, nothing more. I haven't earned it. I haven't earned much at all. I've killed so much, so much that the total of deaths is countless. It depresses me so. What's the point of hitting Ganondorf with this sword? A sword that's not even my own. Nothing is mine. Not bombs, boots, tunics etcetera. I just found these things along my journey.   
  
I sigh, knowing Zelda will weaken her power if I dawdle too long. With one hit of my sword this great crusade will be over. I look at my strong metal sword. Simple, but powerful. I guess that can describe me as well. I'm simple yet powerful. With a strange feeling of new-found self esteem, I raise the Master Sword over my head and strike. Again I hit him, green body fluid spurts out, making me feel sick. I swing down the blade, finally, it's over.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Ranch held a gloomy ambiance, as if it was resenting the fact that the moon was planning to fall from the sky. I didn't really have a care though, since I had my ocarina, I could simply return to the first day and take as much time as I wanted to 'save the world so-to-speak. The pale blue instrument was important to me, and it helped me to remember Hyrule whenever I was close to giving up. It especially reminded me of Zelda. I miss her, and I wish I could go back to Hyrule and tell her...  
  
Shaking off thoughts of the past, I raised the ocarina of time to my lips, and as I was about to begin playing the song of time, Tatl flew out from out of my hat, and bumped my wrist. Everything was in slow-motion, and I could almost see it happening before it did. The ocarina flipped out of my hand, and into the air. Tatl later told me of how my eyes were the size of watermelons, at the time, I didn't think it funny, at all. The smooth blue tool came towards the ground quickly, and it was too late, before I could try to catch it, it spiraled to the ground and shattered.  
  
I remember the feeling of terror, and a certain indescribable disbelief was surging through my veins. I couldn't believe what had just happened. That ocarina was the key to saving Termina...it was the key to save my life. Looking at the broken pieces tore through my heart and ripped at my soul. There was no hope anymore, my chances of leaving Termina--no, there was no chance of leaving Termina. I sat on the cold ground for a long time and I wept. I wept not only because I would be dying in Termina, but because I never got to say goodbye to my friends, the ones I loved most.   
  
Navi, especially. She was the reason I even got started on this whole...quest you could say, in the first place. I left because I missed her. As much as I hated to admit it, Navi was the best friend I ever had. She never judged me, never got mad at me, never even lost hope, not once. She was always there helping me and telling me to have faith and keep moving, and eventually, it worked, and I owe it all to her. She listened to me when I needed someone, she always would, no matter what. And I didn't appreciate her at all, I never got to thank her. Right after Zelda turned time back, we parted, without even a goodbye.   
  
At first, I didn't really notice anything gone, but soon, it was as though there was an important chunk of me, gone without a trace; it was Navi. I never, not even once realized how important she was to my life. I cried on the ground for her, because I never got to say goodbye. I wept on that cold hard ground for Navi, wherever she was, I wanted to somehow tell her...tell her that I'm sorry. Tatl was silent as I cried, a very rare sight for the spunky fairy.   
  
I thought about my life, and wondered, why? Why is my life like this? Why can't I turn back time and make things like they used to? When I got back the ocarina, that night with Skull Kid, Zelda said the Goddess of Time was trying to help. Help? What help did she do, I thought. Why did fate choose me to be their...their little experimental boy? Why me? What's so special that time had to cripple me for? That's what I am, a victim of time, an invisible, but as I would soon learn, yet somehow fatal thing.   
  
Time hadn't taken mercy on me at all. No, I was tormented by a force that we only have one word for, time. Time got me into this--this mess. Time got me there, but time couldn't get me out, not in my situation it didn't. I felt so much anger that night, and it was so powerful, I was being taken over by raw emotion. My thoughts didn't stop till around three in the morning, when I finally fell asleep on the tear-soaked grassy plain. The sleep I got that night was light and tiring, it didn't feel like sleep at all, because I knew that there was no way to escape this time, I couldn't do anything.   
  
I woke up only a few hours later, at seven, and contemplated what I would do during that last full day of my life. I couldn't go and get the other four masks I needed, to do that I needed time, much, much more time. I stayed at the ranch, just thinking and remembering everything about life, everything. The good times, and the bad times. Tatl was still awkwardly silent, as if she didn't know what to with herself, but I knew how she felt, she missed someone too. Another, different fairy.   
  
She missed her brother, and I can easily understand how she must've felt. Navi was like a sister, and a friend, the best friend anyone could ever have. But there was nothing I could do to comfort her, as was vice versa. The day went on, and the incessant ticking of the clocks throughout Termina pounded the heavy rhythms into me ears. There's a battle that no one at all can win, and that's the battle of time.   
  
That day, I tried to pay attention to little things, like all the sounds of the ranch; the birds and horses and crickets and everything. Never before had such sweet music been heard by any ears. This new feeling of wonder comforted me slightly, but wore off after an hour when I thought about what would happen that night. I never thought I'd regret dying, nor be afraid of death. But once you're put into the situation I was in, you can't hide from fear, because it gets the best of you and tries to kill you. But maybe you're already dead once the fear sets in. Maybe you're dead all along, and the verb 'living' is nothing but a mask to hide us from the clutches of fear and death.   
  
I looked up into the moon. The eyes...they had changed, they were no longer angry, they too, were scared. The amber orbs pleaded for a hope, a promise of faith, but it was impossible, everything, and nothing was impossible. The moon seemed to look at me, too. The haunting eyes pleaded for me to do something, but like a rock, I was defenseless, and once again, the tears fell freely.  
  
The afternoon was fast, it seemed only minutes before night slowly crept up upon everyone. I thought about Anju and Kafei, and I wondered what they were feeling at this time. Anju, the patient and willowy woman, and Kafei, the wise-beyond-his-years qualities of him. I wondered what would be come of them, and what would become of everyone I couldn't help.   
  
Tatl's once bright and neon yellow light was slowly depleting into a dull glow, her once perky expression changed to that of depression. Her crystal wings hung sadly, she was an image of sorrow. The sky faded slowly into a stunning sunset. Deep crimsons and golden hues were painted across the sky. Perhaps, I thought, the beautiful setting of the sun was a final goodbye, or a reward for staying till the end. The quiet night slowly seeped through all nooks and crannies and came upon the world without a sound.   
  
There was no escape, I couldn't hide, this was the final time. It wasn't some test or temple puzzle, this was Armageddon, the ending of the world. I was still near the shattered ocarina pieces, and without thinking, I scooped them up into my hand and put them in a bottle. How serenely they sat inside their glass case, so impressive and majestic. I guess there are some kinds of beauty that remain unbroken, no matter what state they are in.   
  
Bitter hate for almost everything filled my mind with unbearable pain. The hours ticked into my brain slowly sucked the life out of me without knowing. I looked at Tatl, and her tear-stained face spoke for herself.   
  
"Tatl, leave Termina, fly away. You have wings, use them." I spoke through clenched teeth it was too hard otherwise.  
  
"I can't," The fairy solidly said, "I'm staying with you, till the end. We've already been through so much, I can't save my self without forever feeling an endless guilt!"   
  
Her words split my hear into yet more pieces, and bitter tears formed in my eyes yet again.  
  
"Are you sure?" I couldn't believe her answer, she was, like Navi, a true friend. A true friend stays with you no matter what, even through the destruction of a parallel world.  
  
"I can't go, no now, I'm staying." The fairy nodded once more, smiling through tears. Such wondrous things a smile can do. At that time, I too, smiled. I smiled with a half-grin, not sure of what would become of me, of us, of everyone. Tatl faithfully rested on the tip of my hat, and we sat there, silently, watching and waiting.  
  
The tower struck quickly, counting off the number of hours left. Only five hours left, I thought, only five. The ground rumbled with the moon's pulsing body, once again, I spoke to Tatl.  
  
"Tatl, you have to go, I can't let it end like this way. I can't let two of us die when one of us has the choice to be safe. Fly away, please, for my sake...for Tael's."  
  
The silent orb contemplated my words.   
  
"I-I-I h-h-have to go Link. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, but I just can't...I can't bear it. Thank you Link, thank you for all the things you've taught me. I'm sorry."  
  
I knew that it would be this way in the end, if I was her, I too would male the same choice.  
  
"It's OK, I understand. But, could you do me a favor?"   
  
"Yeah, sure thing." She looked intently at me, promises twinkling all about her.  
  
"If you ever meet a fairy..named Navi, tell her...tell her Link says that he's...that he's sorry for the way he treated her, and that she'll always have a special place in heart."  
  
Tatl smiled wearily, "I'll try my best, I promise. Goodbye Link, I'll miss you. You know I'm not too good at emotional stuff or anything, but I really will miss you. You just don't know how hard this is..."  
  
"It's okay, I understand. Fly away, fly free. Get out of here, there's not much time."  
  
"Bye, Link. Goodbye." Without anymore heartfelt words, the fairy flew off, giving a glittering light to the dark sky.   
  
"Goodbye, goodbye." My words fell out almost silently, and even though I knew she couldn't hear me, it felt great to say those words.  
  
The final hour counted off, it was time. A great quake shook the land, and an intense heat suddenly flew down onto everything. I didn't feel any pain though, it was a relief. The heat slowly formed into a flame. The flames formed a wall, a wall of fire slowly out to crash-course onto everything.   
  
I didn't care though, yes, I felt the blistering heat, but it wasn't painful, no, not at all. I silently said goodbye to everyone I knew, even though they couldn't hear me. The fire came closer, and I smiled, welcoming death. Fate works in mysterious ways, yes, but maybe this was for the best. No other time in my existence had I felt such an exuberant uplifting take place in my body.   
  
I was free, truly free. A soft white light flooded into my eyes, and was home, I was finally home, where I belonged.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I did it out of jealousy, plain and simple, but they'd never suspect me. I was tired of being the maiden-in-distress, the one who needed to be rescued and saved. I wanted for once, just once, to be a hero. To have my name spoken about in great envy. But of course, a princess can't be a hero, now can she? But perhaps a princess can be a murderer...It seemed like it was the only way to end the hero's endless popularity, and that way, of course, was death.  
  
No, it wasn't a spur-of-the-moment sort of thing, murders take time and planning. So whenever Daddy dearest asked me what I was doing up so late in my study, I simply told him I was doing more research and trying to brush up on my Gerudo accent. It was a believable alibi, and he fell for it, every single excuse I made worked like a charm. But those nights in the study were filled with plotting and planning, everything took much care in deciding exactly when and how to end his life.  
  
I had to become more sneaky, and slyly ask Link where he'd be the night of twenty-first of November. It's not that easy to lie, and it seemed especially hard to lie to a hero. But it didn't matter, once I knew where he'd be on that day, the real 'research' began. I still had the engraved dagger that Father had given to me when I turned fourteen, so soon, the weapon problem was dealt with and done. But I had to make sure that there'd be no one around the night of the crime.  
  
Using my wit, I changed my plans and asked Link to meet me in the Grotto by the castle at midnight. I told him I had a surprise for him, and he, obviously enraptured with my natural beauty, obliged in a instant. It almost made me sad to know that he really did love me, but no matter, love and evil intentions don't mix. To make things more believable, I started to spend more time with the blank-eyed fairy boy.   
  
As was planned, he got the impression that I, dear, sweet Princess Zelda was in love, but he'd soon realize that he was wrong...very wrong. I never expected to be so easy, and it made me worry. I worried that maybe someone had been watching me in the study through the window by the desk, or perhaps they had seen me in my room, brandishing my dagger. But it would be impossible to get past me, I'm really quite alert and smart, and the triforce of wisdom helped greatly.  
  
And so the night of the twenty-first approached, and things were going like clockwork. The handsome hero didn't once doubt anything, I figured that once he'd gotten a idea into his head, it was stuck there. And with each day, my jealousy grew. When I went out into town with Link, there were no more bows to me, no more elegant conversation with Lords and Princes, all of my attention was being sucked right out of me and into Link, and that was something that I just couldn't handle.  
  
People gasped and smiled when they saw the great hero walk through the alleys and squares. They humbly asked for autographs. They even asked for him to tell stories of battles at children's parties. No longer did anyone want to meet me, no, all they wanted was a chance to see Mr. Famous Hero. At times, when I was with Link, no one at all recognized me. I was outraged, and this made the murder a bit more bloody and grizzly than planned.  
  
The day of the twenty-first soon came, and I was ready. My plan was to read Link some poetry I had written for him, and him only, and then while I read, I would pause, and lean over him, as if to kiss, and that's when I had planned to make my move. When it was time however, some slight changes were made, but the final product came out just right. Inside a basket I brought with me a vessel of water, a linen to cover it's contents, a small book of poetry, some perfume, and my little dagger.  
  
I was to scream after the death had taken place, and run out of the grotto to find a guard and explain to him what had happened. I don't know why Father hires the men he does, they seem to believe anything nowadays. But soon, the clock struck twelve, and I made my way down to the grotto with my little basket.  
  
I waited, in the dark, and lit a lantern I had before placed inside. The dim light made everything more atmospheric, and my heart raced. I was not only happy, but at the same time, afraid that someone would be on to me and suspect me of the crime. Link promptly entered the grotto at the time I had told him to come, and the poor thing had even brought me a bouquet of red roses. Once again, I almost felt sorry for him, but I quickly remembered of how he'd stolen my crowds of fans.  
  
I walked over to him, hand behind my back, clutching the dagger through gloved fingers, and leaning over to kiss him on the cheek. Apparently, he liked that, and love-stricken man leaned closer to kiss me on the lips. We locked lips, and taking my chance, I stabbed him once, and very quickly in the back. I'll never forget that look of horror and confusion in his eyes, it's something I'll always treasure.   
  
Since he wasn't armed, he slumped over, exposing his back once more. No words were exchanged, and I raised my dagger again and very, very lightly drew a shape on his back, exposing a crimson-outlined heart. Blood oozed everywhere, and I made sure not to get any on me. He wasn't dead yet though, and knowing how sensitive Hylian ears are, upon each one, I made a small incision. And there I watched him moan from loss of blood while his eyes searched me for an explanation.  
  
It was then, that I spoke.  
  
"Oh Link, you could never understand. You always got the glory, and none was ever shared with me. I was jealous, Link, and I still am. Why didn't you give some of that credit to me? I thought we were a team, you and I. The least you could've of done was a make a speech honoring me and my wisdom at that celebrational banquet...  
  
"But of course, you didn't. It didn't once occur to you, that maybe I deserved a little respect? Not even once?" He still looked at me, eyes full of anger.  
  
"I never thought you'd be so greedy, little princess." He snarled, his face pale.  
  
"Am I greedy? Is that what I am? I only wanted some respect, Link! That's all I wanted it! I didn't want to be some ditzy little girl, I wanted for once, to be looked up to for my wisdom, not looks. But you can never understand, Link, and that's what made me do this!" I gestured toward the knife, tears filling my eyes, tears of hate and pure disgust.  
  
"I'm sorry, Zelda."   
  
"You're what?!"   
  
"I said, I'm sorry." He treid his best to look sincere, but byond hs facial expression, was a completely different one, on of arrogance and prejuduce against women.  
  
"Sorry's just not good enough for me! Don't you understand? What more do I need to make it clear to you?"  
  
"Make what clear? I don't even think you know what you're atalking about." He smirked, quite widely for a dying man.  
  
"Make what clear? Make what clear? What do you think this is, Link? Some cherade where I always choose to be the princess wgo needs the rescue? After you defeated Ganon, you were the talk of the town. No body, no body gave me any respect. They ignored me, Link. They swarmed to you, it was you they wanted to meet. No longer did they care about some dumb princess! They flocke dover to chat with a hero, and heroes I guess have a natural tolerance for fame and glory, because you didn't mind the popularity at all!"  
  
"Should I have, Princess? Should I have minded all of that attnetion that I rightily deserved? Yes, I didn't mind it all. Don't think you're the only one in Hyrule who has problems, Zelda, because if you do, you're dead wrong. D'yo hear me? Dead wrong!"  
  
It was too much for me to handle, I took my dagger and threw at him. My aim didn't miss, and it struck true in his chest. I took the dagger with me, and left the grotto, as fast as I could. Making myself cry, the ters ran down my face. I saw the moat, and without thinking, threw the dagger in. From what I saw, it fel through the grate, and would empty out in the river.   
  
The nearby guard sw how I was crying and ran over to me, looking worried.  
  
"Gaurd, I-I-I was m-metting Link in the g-grottom and when I went there...He w-was...he was d-d-dead!"  
  
The quard reacted to my acting and asked him where I had found the body. I told him that itw as too painful for me, and that I had to go up to my room and weep. And he believed me, and I got off with my first murder in a breeze. I don't regret it, not one bit. I did what I thought was nessacary.  
  
And here I am, in my room. I wonder if I've gone a bit mad ever since the quest, but I guess I didn't. So I sit here, in my rocking chair, rocking and plotting...plotting my next murder....  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Here in the forest temple, it's quiet. From the outside entrance by the tree, where I sit, I can hear the slightest sounds with amazing clarity. Everything sounds more clear and clean and new, everything becomes a melodious song. It's how I spend a lot of my time now, listening. Ever since I was awakened as a sage, I've learned to listen, and appreciate the little things. The sounds of a bird, the rustle of the tall grass, the evening crickets, there's so much to hear, and to learn, one would think opportunities were limitless. Perhaps they are...  
  
Conversation here is scarce, and that's why I listen and watch. Sometimes looking can be even more spell-binding than listening. Around here, the grass shines emerald in the light, and moss is soft and moist, thriving on the more crystal droplets of dew. But the sunset, that sunset makes you really think about true beauty, true visual beauty. It starts off with a pinkish glow, a color that resembles a rosy cheeks on winter days. Then the orange lights pour gold over the landscape, and the crimson, that crimson is the element of sheer brilliance. When the colors meld together, such a watery array of light it has, I can't even begin to explain it.  
  
There are other things, too that I do to pass the long days, but the loneliness always sinks in after sunset. Even a sunset like the ones up here can't hide the cold pain I feel when I wonder if I'll ever see my friends again. Especially Link. When I look at my hands, I can't help but wonder; are these really the hands that took care of the Hero of Time? My hands seem so small, so insignificant, but without them, Link might've ceased to survive the first years of his life. Loneliness always seem to creep up on me when I least expect it.  
  
But I should know by now, I should know that it'll never go away, not ever. But I can't cry, it would only worsen the situation, and I can't, I have to stay strong. But it's hard, it's so hard not to just run back to village and never come back here. It's not just the other Kokiri that I miss, it's everything, all the little things. The walks in woods with Link. I remember how we'd sit on that log and talk for hours at a time, just rambling on about everything. I remember waking up and looking up at the bark ceiling of my house, the feeling I got when I'd first step outside after it had rained, that wonderful earthy moist scent. I remember, I remember everything, but memories can't resurrect lost moments and friendships, now can they?  
  
I can't try to hide from the fact that I'll be here for eternity, all alone. Will I ever see my friends again? Will I ever see Link again? I just want to know how he's doing, what he's doing, and if he's okay. The motherly instincts I found when I took care of Link start to sink in often here in the Temple. I love Link, but as a brother, a son, not like the other kind of love...The love that the Deku Tree forbid. I never understood it, either, but there seem to be a lot of things I don't understand these days. It's just that sometimes, I wonder what I'm doing here, why I'm a sage. If I hadn't been the first one to see Link, then I know for sure I wouldn't be here.  
  
It's just so hard to be alone, to be alone for so very long. The days are filled with nothing, and everything is empty. It rained the other day, but I couldn't detect that earthy smell, although I can remember it, I can't remember what it smells like. It made want to burst into tears, like the rain. They are small puddles everywhere, and this morning, I gazed into one, and saw something that frightened me.   
  
People used to tell me how big and alive my eyes were, and how vibrant they seemed. When I looked into the pool of water, I saw my reflection. It had changed. My eyes weren't alive or big or vibrant, they were empty emerald eyes. Over the years, this temple has changed me. I'm not the same, and I can't return to the Saria that I used to be. I don't even know who I am anymore, I'm just a blank-eyed lonely girl, who must forever live by herself. That time by the puddle, it made me wonder what I was doing here, and why I hadn't run away, run from the future, run from the past.   
  
It's impossible though, to live in present day without having at least one thought of what you've encountered in the past or what you're going to do in an hour. These tenses have trapped me into a cycle of nothing. That's what I feel like, nothing at all. Just put here to live in a big place, alone. I wish I could change it though, I wish I could be something again. I never even got a chance to say goodbye to any of my friends, not one, not even one.  
  
Concentration becomes harder each day, and nothing ever changes, like me. And nothing ever will change, but that's what I'm afraid of. Living my life, and never doing something new or meeting other people. But I just can't cry, it's too painful to shed tears over nothing, which is what I feel like. Everything falls into everything else, and the giant hourglass is flipped before it even runs out of sand, it never end, and never will.  
  
As of late, the depression has begun to conquer me, but what is left to conquer? There's no Saria left in my anymore, just a frail little girl, afraid and sad. I take out the ocarina, and study it. It's the only thing I have left to really remind me of my past. The once dark earth-toned instrument now is a pale almost orange color. It too, has faded with time. But am I only a fading flower left to wither with the years? It can't be the way fate designed my life to be, there must be something more that I'm missing. But there's not...there's nothing I can do to stop it.   
  
The ocarina shows signs of wear, small indentions and smudges cover the smooth surface, and the battered little thing looks apologetic for an ocarina. I haven't played on it for so long, because...because I know that that's when the tears will come, and the Deku Tree taught that tears led to misfortune and bad luck, and I wouldn't be able to bear it if my life became even more meaningless.   
  
I want to play, though. How I long to play the notes, the notes of the song that I wrote, my song; Saria's Song. Why are tear forbidden? I ponder the question, but no answer comes to mind. If tears are truly so bad, than I wouldn't want to bring them upon myself. I've never seen a tear, though, and I'm often curious, just to know more about the forbidden things, like love. The ocarina looks so lonely, as must I do, and temptation urges me to play, but I just can't. Disobeying the Deku Tree is--it's never been done before as far as I can remember, and I don't want to find out what will happen.  
  
He's dead though, I tell myself. The Deku Tree Sprout surely can't know all of the forest rules. My thoughts run rampant through my head, and opinions quickly change. It couldn't hurt to try playing again, could it? Are tears really so horrible? The same questions pop in and out, and I can't decide what's right and what's not. I'm so confused, I just don't know anymore, but perhaps tears can help bring back my heritage. I only want to be able to re-live those warm and sunny days, and to remember them always. It seems I have so many requests and questions though, they never end, like me. I never end, but in a different kind of way. The questions can grow and expand and have answers, but what of me? No, I can't change like the setting of the sun, no matter how hard I try, it will always be impossible...maybe tears are the answer....  
  
But now's the not the time to be depressed or lonely, it's not even sunset, but almost late afternoon. I set the ocarina down beside me, trying to rid my mind of these strange new notions. Keeping my mind away from the instrument seems an impossible task, and every minute, I find my self looking at it, staring and wondering the day away. I don't have anything better to do than stare and think though, so I guess there's no harm in just looking and picking it up. A small pattern of vines engraved on the clay winds around it, making it unique.   
  
I remember when the Deku Tree gave each of us our ocarinas. He made each one with a different carving, so that we'd never get them confused, but now, I wonder if he did it to define our personalities somehow. I can't seem to make vines fit with me, and I shake the thought off. Funny, He never gave Link an ocarina, but I guess....I guess it was because he was, well, different than the rest of us. There was something about him, something new and foreign, but none of really thought about the actual differences, we just saw him, and thought he was different without taking time to see beyond those things.  
  
The other forest children never gave him a chance, it was deku-baba-see-deku-baba-do. Mido started it though, he was the one that decided to cast Link out, he chose not to accept him. Because he was the leader, everyone except for me, decided to agree with him. I feel if they had just gotten to know him, then it all would have been so much better. Time eats away at the afternoon, slowly as if purposely trying to make the evening longer, which to me is torture. I can't stand to alone anymore, and I can feel that tears are coming soon. I try to tell myself to stop it, to stop all of this silly thinking and nonsense, but the feeling stays, and no tears fall from these empty eyes.   
  
How tempting it is though, to want to something forbidden, my curious nature can't stop from just wanting, once to cry. Even if it is painful or horrible, or terrible, or even deadly, one day, the tears don't be able to hide anymore, and they'll come out, and I'll be able to know, finally be able to know....Thoughts trail off and start again, and the cycle seems to never end, but it seems as though I'm repeating myself, for that last thought is familiar. I see that time is quickening the pace today for once, suddenly hurrying the sunset, and it seems in a blink of an eye, it's nighttime once more.  
  
And I can tell it is, because of the loneliness. I can stand it no longer, I must play the notes, I must learn, I must remember the forgotten things of my past. I can't go on living like this, being lonely and ranting like this, it's not the way that it should be. I remember how excited I was to become a sage, but it seems the excitement faded quickly, much too quickly. That was back when I was still, well, me.   
  
The quiet becomes intense, and not even the crickets are out tonight, I wonder if they too, are thinking bout doing something drastic and changing their usual schedules. It's not a matter of wanting anymore, I think, it's a matter of needing, and you can't deny some one of the bare necessities.   
  
I feel almost nervous, afraid to play the ocarina again. But there's nothing to lose, I have nothing to lose....I close my eyes, and place my fingers on the cool smoothness of the forest flute, and start to play. I don't think, not once, and it seems to come back naturally. I can't explain the sensational feeling, but it's so wonderful that I can't stop.  
  
The memories float back to the beat of my song, and I feel that I'm growing stronger with each note. There are so many things that are coming back, some many lost times and events. Everything, is flashing back with each beat and sound of my music. For once in a long time, I can call something mine once more, and the song--it's mine, all mine. I can feel the song come to the end, but it's okay, because I have the memories, and can refresh them anytime now.   
  
A particular memory stays in my mind though, one of the not-so-great-times. It's one of Link, though. I remember that day...I knew something wasn't like it usually was. Link didn't come to wake me up in the morning like he had the past times. When I first saw him that morning, he had a fairy. I was surprised, and happy for him, but at the same time, confused. Why would the Deku Tree wait so long to give Link his fairy? I kept my mouth shut though, and asked him about. Out guardian had requested to speak with him in private, and it seemed queer, because...well, it just...I can't explain it.  
  
I waited for him, I waited because I knew that things wouldn't be the same. I sat on the bridge where we always used to talk for hours. During that time, I quietly thought of the things we'd do together, and all the conversations we had over here. The day was misty and moist; a typical day in the forest. He finally did pass through, though, and he almost didn't see me. I had made him an ocarina a while back, and I was planning to give it to him his birthday, but for some reason, that day seemed much more practical.  
  
He didn't speak after I gave it to him, but I could see those forbidden tears about to fall from his eyes, and I understood why he couldn't talk. It was painful, just to watch him run away from his home, without saying a simple goodbye, it was very painful. As he ran, I saw wet dots on the wooden bridge, and knew that they were tears. But I never let those tears come for me, I couldn't. I didn't see Link for seven years except for a brief encounter in the forest meadow. I missed him, I missed everything about him.  
  
The way his hair was wild when he woke up, and how we used to joke about it. The way he'd make me smile by making that monkey face of his... The way he'd pretend he was a warrior. That was all he ever wanted to be in life, a strong warrior. I guess it was because he was always so weak, so vulnerable and susceptible to the boy's tricks. I remember how we would play 'fighter' all day long, it was his dream, and no matter what anyone told him, he never gave up.  
  
I guess you got what you wanted, Link, I think as I feel tears, for once running down my face. The water flows quietly, and it's then that I realize how much I miss him, how important he was. More and more tears fall, and nothing bad has come of them. It's a relief, to finally cry, to let the emotions of loneliness out and be able to cope with the loneliness. I think of Link, and just as the tears were beginning to stop, more and more fall freely, and it seems that I've found what I was looking for.  
  
I can't possibly understand why tears, the wonderful, stress-reliving water drops were forbidden. Why in Hyrule, would anyone want to stop them? I had nothing to fear at all, tears aren't the terrible, horrid things the Deco Tree spoke of, they're sacred. They make dreams come true and help unleash one's soul and spirit.  
  
Looking into the same puddle I had peered into before, I notice that the reflection has changed. Although I still look fragile and week, and my faces is read and tears are falling, my eyes...they've changed. They're not empty or blank, they're brilliant emerald eyes, like they used to be, and it makes more tears well up, but I no longer have to hide from them, I don't have to anymore. A tear falls into my hand, the hands that raised a hero.  
  
The crystalline droplet is an omen of good fortune. Stars are coming out, as if to see the changed me, I'm the old Saria I used to be, and as proof I have this light filled tear to prove it. No longer must I look into that puddle and see a weakling, I see the face of a forest warrior, like Link, because like him, my dreams have come true. 


	3. More Fanfictions...

The sunset winds in with the rest of it all, so meaingless, so drab. A year or two ago, I would've watched in wonder at it, taking in all its beauty, but times have changed. Seven years, seven unexplained years that never even happened at all, at least not in my world. But my world has long since been anything on the side of brightness and love, far from it. Far from the giggling children and singing people. Far from the music of the doves and echoes of legends. My world is hidden inside your thoughts, inside the things that cna only be seen with eyes that can handle it. My world is the worl of the ones that can't be explains, the people destiny didn't care for, the discarded heroes.  
  
I know that nothing lasts forever, but forever must not be long at all. At first, people reguarded me as what they thought I was; a hero. They'd wave and smile, introduce themselves, some of them would even bow. And it was what I wanted deep inside, the attention, the feeling that I was wanted, and needed somewhere, inside the hearts of everyone. I remember the awe-srtuck little boys, humbly silencing the noise around them, it was they dreamed for, they dreamed of being a hero. It's just too bad they didn't catch my destiny.  
  
Hero. One word, no tricks, no riddles, just a word. Harmless enough, from the outside at least. Hero, say it, just say it. It sounds so...powerful, so important. So unlike the true meaning. And the true heroes only know that hidden definition, the few ones left alive that know it keep it secret and private, like me. It breaks my heart to see all those kids pretending to be the hero, the hero is the ultimate warrior, the hero is untouchable, strong and invincible, or so everyone seems to think. I've watched them so intently playing the game of 'Hero and Villain' so engrossed with it, amazed in splendor. They never tire, the little boys. Never tire of living their dream out in tiny pieces. I guess everone has a dream.  
  
Dreams aren't reality though, and dreams create make-believe personels, trying to cheat fate, and as I've learned, it's impossible. Sometimes it's the impossible dreams that make us stronger, but just how strong can some one be before they burst and shatter? Stregnth is a weakness in the mysterious eyes of the outspoken hero.   
  
When I was younger, I was afraid of death, afraid of everything about it. Maybe it was because of the way my mother died *, but I guess I'll never really know. Back to death, though. It freaked me out, just watching anything die, even if it was as small and insignificant as a beetle. There's just something about the strange and unknown ways of death, the part about never ever coming back. That was why becoming a hero, as they label me so frequently, was so hard.  
  
On my first 'challenge' you could call it I guess, I almost fainted after killing the first Deku Baba. Brandishing a sword gave me the creeps, and even using it almost drove me off the wall. I'm not quite sure how I made it through the hollow Deku Tree. And when it was all over, the truth hurt more than the bites from the monsters and beasts. I was shocked to find out that my attempts to save the Deku Tree were in vain, and that he was damned from day one.   
  
I was so angry, so angry for believing everything he told me, I felt used and gullable, I didn't want to continue with the rest of it. I felt so let down, and it broke my young spirits. Things never got easier, they got harder and harder, every day a new challenge, another death. The countless deaths shot through me like a Gerudo scimitar through my flesh. I'd met my match, and it seemed so ironic that destiny would bring me up as a killing machine, the out-runner of death. Almost invincible: a hero.  
  
Almost is that key word, almost. My life is made up with the 'almosts' of today. Every 'almost' tells a different story, an untold legend, and even more death than I'd like to remember. I really wouldn't like to remember any of it. No amount of good can take back the bad things that have happened. Nothing, the strong and powerful nothing cna't fight against the invincible hero. No one really can fight against those who are already dead.  
  
Perhaps I feared death so much because I knew that I too would one day mark another tally on the list of deaths. Another life taken, no big deal really. It was for me. It was a big deal in the eyes of a shivering little boy. A boy who never knew his parents. A boy that had no friends, real ones at least. A boy that was branded an outcast. A boy that became a man, and the man that became the hero.  
  
A man that still can't understand the truths and lies of death and life. Can a person really live when they've killed so much? Will all the lives come back into one gigantic being of darkness? Is there really no end to the treachery and evil? Maybe I am dead though, maybe I'm just afraid of living. Living. What does that mean? If life meadured by the movement in a Hylian's body? Is life measured in the amount of love in a heart? If that's true, then I've been dead for quite some time.  
  
I remember the graveyard in Kakariko Village. I was still very young, and death was still the same frightenind dark gleam of obsedian-like abyss. Looking at those grey gravestones was torture, and going into the graves was a task beyond description. Then again, maybe it was right where I belonged, maybe the graveyard is the real world and I am living in the realm of the dead. And if I'm living in the realm of the dead, then I'm not truly living, am I?  
  
My own thoughts send shivers of confusion and misunderstanding down my spine, worsening my already-weak condition. The weak condition is only in my head, but isn't everything up there too? I remember my first love, and that was quickly followed by a vow never to love again, I think it was the right thing to do though. I'll never forgive Zelda for the way she treated me that day. She sent me back through time, and didn't have a care, her face remained straight and blank, showing no emotions but those of harshness and icy movement.  
  
I really don't know what I saw in that ditz-of-a-princess. She's so vain, like the whole lot of them. She'd never understand my needs, my requests, she couldn't. It's far too complex for her tiny brain to process. Far too complex for even me, I sometimes don't understand anything. It's just a cycle, you live, you die, and it's over. When you die, another is born to take your place in the cycle of life. How disgusting it is to know that your life was taken away by a weak and powerless newborn. Times and thoughts like these make me wish that I was dead, or even alive.  
  
But here I am, stuck in limbo, not quite dead, not quite alive. Alone and stranded on an island of deceit. Nothing bothers me here, I'm alone, the way I've always been. It's just me and my mind, just me and my thoughts, my and my patheric life.   
  
And I hate it all! I'd die thousands of deaths just to live in a carefree body. Someone that will never once bleed, that will never once come into contact with harm. A person that has a life, a person that has friends, and lovers, a person that can live without dying. I long for a new fate, I wish every night on every falling star. Endlessly hoping and waiting for my turn to live again. It's always been out of reach, by just a tiny bit, by an amoutn so small you wouldn't even notice it until it comes up to slap you on the face.   
  
I really honestly hate my life as a hero. I hate everything about it. The deaths and the blood mostly. Just an hour ago I fell on a rock and cut my hand. The blood flowed perfectly, gliding over the surface of once-smooth skin. It seep out from the gash, peacefully drifting and dropping into the forest green moss at my feet. I watced it for a long time, marveling at the sick beauty of it. How the crimson droplets held a ruby glow,how it grew frosty in the winter air. The air it so carelessly emoerged from it's case of skin.   
  
Just another cut to make another scar in my life. My life is nothing but a scar, a mark of existence, something that never really goes away, something that thrives on nothing at all. It's nothing really. Just a little but, no need to worry and ponder over it. No need to think of it as anything but nothing. It reminded me of my life, the life that killed my heat, the life that controlled the world and the enviornment of the fallen hero.  
  
Over time, I've hardened quite a bit. No longer does death intimidate me, no longer do I have to cry at the mangled bodies. Maybe crying was better thought. Now I look at the same mangled bodies and see nothing at all; just another life, another death. Nothing more, and nothing less. It makes me scream inside, to look at them and feel nothing at all. It drives me crazy, but you can only care for so longer before caring becomes just another one of life's many hassles.   
  
I feel torn and ripped, like a fragile ornament, ready to fall on the ground and shatter. Outside stregnth is nothing, it doesn't mean a thing. The inside is the part that matter, it's the part that hurts when you've been called a name. It's the part that conrtols every move you make, the part that decides your destiny.   
  
Before Zelda sent me back, she did, however, give me one thing. She handed me a yellow rose, and in a few weeks, the rose faded into nothing but a wilting stem with withering petals. Over time, I've become that rose, fading with each day, each year, soon to fall away into nothing and end this cruel life. The rose lasted a healthy life for the first week or so, and after that, ever-so-slowly, signs of aging crept up on the youthful rose, sucking the life out of it. But every day after that, it became smaller and smaller, older and wiser, frail and brittle. One day, the weight of the dead flower made the stem break, and die. My time hasn't come yet.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I didn't ask to be a part of a legend. It wasn't my choice at all. I'd rather be a non-living rock than have to carry the burden of being a hero all through my life. That's why I didn't want to stay in Hyrule. The small reasons added up, and things were just too hard to live with. Zelda wasn't the same, wise girl she used to be. The part that I'd loved about her was gone, it disappeared the day she sent me back in time. She wasn't the same prophetic-dream-seeing intriguing person anymore, she'd changed into a...a giggling, blank-eyed nothing, and I couldn't stand it.  
  
When she played the song of time, she knew things would never be the same, they couldn't ever be the same. I lost so many friendships and companions after that quest,there were too many losses to deal with. You never real know what you've had until it's gone. Nothing's like it used to be, Saria, Zelda, Malon, Ruto, the Kokiri, Darunia, everyone is different, they're not the same people I knew before. Something strange had happened when I went back in time, something wasn't right around Hyrule.   
  
All of my friends weren't the same as they had been, and losing Navi almost threw me off that edge. I hadn't ever appreciated her, I'd even ignore her sometimes. But she...she was my one, true friend. The one that never judged me or made fun of me or anything. She respected me, and I didn't respect her at all. After the quest, she left without saying goodbye. I didn't really know what a true friend she's been until she had left. All I know is that she left and headed towards the forest, but the forest is vast, and some parts of it haven't even been seen by Hylians or Kokiri. She could be anywhere, and I'm left to find her.   
  
"Where are you Navi?" I yelled up into the sky for an answer, as a way to heal my suffering.   
  
"Where are you?! Why did you leave? Come back!...Please! come back..."   
  
I collapsed onto the grass and wept. I couldn't stay like this forever, I couldn't live my life alone and look back and ask myself why I didn't search for Navi. No, I wouldn't live my life in shame because of having lost my best friend. I raced through the woods, eager to come back to the tree house and ready myself to search for the fairy I had lost. Placing all my weapons into the bad under my shield, I left the house in the dawn light.   
  
I got onto Epona, and galloped into the heart of the lost woods. I took new tunnels, twisting paths and every way that hadn't before been tried. I neared yet another tunnel, this one had a greenish mist inside, and a dim light leading elsewhere. Figuring that there was nothing left to lose, I went through the passage. Something was different about this part of the forest, something didn't seem right. An unnatural ambiance seemed to capture the surroundings, and I tentatively looked around. The mist-like fog made it hard for me to see, so I relied on Epona to guide me. A soft giggle echoed in the desolate area, and I looked behind me, but nothing was seen, and I shrugged off the feeling that I was being watched. That was when he appeared. A masked Skull Kid advanced towards us.   
  
The mask he was wearing...I could sense an evil so great that not even Ganondorf would come close to it. The strange mask was a sight indeed, with deep shades of purple and dark tones, the mask had an intricate pattern of random colors and shapes. Epona, obviously scared by the looks of this strange Skull Kid, reared up her legs, and in doing so, I was thrown off, and knocked unconscious. Everything that happened after was a blur of events and pain.   
  
The ocarina was stolen, but to me, it didn't matter. It reminded me of Zelda, and at the time, I didn't want to remember anything. When I woke up, I was torn between two decisions. It was either to find my horse and follow the tracks or to go back on my search.   
  
Who cares about a horse when you can have your best friend back?  
  
It was decided, I'd stay and look around some more. Epona was never even my horse in the first place. Besides, I had two legs, and I would use them.   
  
They say that curiosity killed the cat, but they didn't know that curiosity would kill the hero.   
  
I followed a green path, thickets of forests cascading beside me. It was all the same. but then I came upon something different. Something strange. Something that intrigued me.   
  
It was a small pool of water--but the water wasn't like any water I'd seen before. It was like a mix of clouds and shimmering light, and at first, I was reluctant to touch it. Figuring that I had nothing left to lose, I placed a finger into the swirling matter. It was cold, so cold. But it felt...like a relief. As I drew back from it, a picture appeared. A moving picture.  
  
The picture was of Zelda, crying...   
--  
  
  
(The picture Link saw)  
  
"I thought you wanted to see your dear-little-daddy again?"  
  
"I do! B-b-but...is there no other way?"  
  
"There is no other choice! Either you give me the soul, or the King is lost forever, along with your kingdom."  
  
"Take mine instead, Link's done too much for Hyrule already."  
  
Ganondorf mock pouted, pretending to be hurt.   
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry Zelda. I could always take your soul as wel--"  
  
"That's enough! Just go ahead and get it over with, I don't care anymore."  
  
"Good girl, Zelda. I knew you'd understand. Besides, who needs a worthless hero when you can have a hero?"  
  
She was silent, a quite angel of darkness.  
  
"Tell me what happens to him again? I've been forgetful lately."  
  
"Oh, nothing too bad. He feels pain for a moment and then--"  
  
"No, the part that concerns our memory."  
  
"Ah, yes. We will have no recollection of him. It will be as though he never existed. He will remember, and he will suffer. He is no matter."  
  
"Yes, now go and be done with it, before I change my mind."  
  
"Of course, my highness."  
  
  
--  
  
  
After it had returned to the same glimmering water, I was shocked: full of confusion. I knew there was something more to Ganondorf's plan, but as long as it put Zelda in danger, it was just fine by me. I began to hate Zelda with a greater passion than before. She had destroyed me, she had taken my soul.  
  
But of what use is a soul when no one even cares?  
  
I was still quite curious about the pool of water, but I waited a night before trying anything again. I was reluctant once more, but once again, there was nothing left to lose.  
  
  
--  
  
  
"I just..I just don't know if I can take this any more...I thought you promised you wouldn't do this. You said that you changed."  
  
"It's not that different, Nabooru, the whole world can still be our--"  
  
"I've changed, Ganondorf! I don't care about silly dreams of domination!"  
  
"But you said that--"  
  
"Listen to me--I want you out of the fortress by tonight. If Zelda or any of the other sages find out that you've been here in secret, they'll really let me have it. Already they don't trust me. Just leave and we can forget this whole things ever happened."  
  
"Oh don't worry. I'm already leaving, but rest assured knowing that dreams can never die."  
  
--  
  
  
The image ended abruptly, and I knew that it was recent. I could tell by the way Ganondorf's hair was flocked with patches of silver. I didn't know what would become of Hyrule, but I wanted to know more. And I learned so much more than I needed to know...  
  
  
--  
  
  
"You didn't bother to tell me what else it would do?"  
  
"Why, princess, you never asked."  
  
"That's no excuse! Couldn't you have simply told me the other consequences?"  
  
"I could have, you're very right."  
  
"I can't take this anymore! You've ruined it all!"  
  
"I didn't tell you because I knew you'd say no! When I stole his soul, everyone forgot the legend. And when so many people forget something ever happened, pieces get erased, Zelda. I'm surprised you didn't realize it earlier."  
  
"I don't care anymore, it didn't even work--Daddy's still dead, Hyrule is in a sleeping chaos, what else could make things worse?"  
  
"The parallel world."  
  
"Termina?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What about it? No one has even been able to go there in the first place, if we can't get in, they can't get out."  
  
A beat.  
  
"Right, Ganondorf?"  
  
"No, I'm afraid not. The mask salesman got through--with Majora's Mask. The void is open and people will be able to freely travel. I wouldn't worry too much, princess. The portal's in Kokiri Forest, and no one even knows about that forest. The lost woods will keep them out."  
  
"Don't think I'm stupid. The portal is open and the mask is gone. I know what this is leading to. I'm not as naive as you think I am."  
  
"I didn't doubt it, I just didn't believe it. Besides, it would only be the first Hyrule that'd be destroyed if anything did manage to happen."  
  
"You don't understand do you? Do you not know what that would mean?"  
  
"Humor me, Zelda."  
  
"In the first Hyrule, the Triforce still resides. If any harm came to the Triforce...well, you know what would happen then."  
  
"The fourth dimension would be open."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'll try my best to seal the gate, but don't expect much luck."  
  
  
--  
  
  
But I had to know more...two Hyrules? It made sense to me, it made perfect sense. I was living in the first Hyrule, the second was a living Hell under Ganondorf's reign. Mine was a Hell of it's own, or so I'd later realize.  
  
  
--  
  
  
"Sages! You have been called here on account of the Moonikilma. It's happening, and I'm afraid there's not much we can do. The hero of time--"  
  
Saria spoke up, "Hero of Time?"  
  
Laughs erupt within the room.  
  
"The only thing he ever did was ensure another year of empowerment. Besides, he's dead isn't he?"  
  
"No, Nabooru, he's alive, but he can no longer be of any use to us. We have what matters, though. We have his soul."  
  
"But Rauru, that doesn't mean a thing. Times have changed, it no longer matters."  
  
"Zelda, you are wrong, I am sorry to say. When you have a pur--"  
  
"His soul is not pure!"  
  
"In the eyes of the tainted, it will do."  
  
"I see."  
  
"The soul will not do anything, as Zelda stated. It will, however, pose as a surrounding protector of the heavens."  
  
"I'm not so sure I understand this..."  
  
"It will be able to pause the worldly opening...for a while. It should be enough time."  
  
"Enough time for what?"  
  
"To devise the Legend."  
  
'"That's just a fairy tale, Rauru. It's a children's story..."  
  
"Didn't you ever wonder where they got the ideas for those stories?"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"The opening of the fourth dimension will be soon, I can sense it. Each sage must begin to write their books of light, it'll help to destroy Termina."  
  
"Destroy Termina?!"  
  
"The mask salesman...there is no other way."  
  
  
--  
  
  
It was a novel, slowly beginning to unravel. I was enthused, I didn't sleep, didn't eat, didn't drink. There was no need for any of that. I grew...hollow, or that was how I felt. As I learned the truth, I began to grow weak in body, but strong in the mind. The combination of the two can be a disastrous happening.  
  
  
--  
  
  
"I knew that you'd come back."  
  
"Skull Kid?"  
  
"The only one left."  
  
"But I thought that in the 7th--"  
  
"Already destroyed."  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry, I knew you loved that girl."  
  
"Some things are inevitable."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What brings you to Sacred Forest Meadow?"  
  
"It's been so long, I needed to remember something of the past. THe good times. Of--"  
  
"Of Link."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You loved him, didn't you?"  
  
"He never knew."  
  
"He is still alive."  
  
"How?"  
  
"He is in the forest, in the second Hyrule."  
  
  
--  
  
  
Saria loved me? I never knew--she was right about that. I could never love her. Or any of them. My existence was a fraud, a charade of fates. There was no need for that legend. There was no threat to Hyrule. The threat came later, but it was so dark...I don't know what happened.  
  
  
--  
  
  
"Working with Garuni?"  
  
"Garuni? Who is he?"  
  
"The old Mask Salesman!"  
  
"Yes, of course."  
  
"You didn't answer me, Ganondorf. Link is working with the Dark Side?"  
  
"Of course! You fools, did you not see it coming? He is on the loose, he will kill all first born, he will burn them. He will hang your parents, there will be no end to the suffering."  
  
"Is this another one of your lies?"  
  
"How could you think that, Nabooru?"  
  
"Easily."  
  
"This is no scheme, domination is of no use. We must find the killer, the one we called Hero of Time. We must find him and destroy him."  
  
"Here, here!"  
  
"Aye!"  
  
"We will find him."  
  
--  
  
  
I wasn't sure what to think after viewing that particular picture. I didn't like the feeling of being hunted for. I knew that only Ganondorf and the sages knew of the forest, and if Ganondorf was the one telling the lies, I knew my life was in danger. But I still had plenty of time, that I knew for a fact. So I waited and watched as every new truth made my life more of a lie.  
  
  
--  
  
  
"The second Hyrule? But--"  
  
"What? Is the Moonikilma already..."  
  
"I'm afraid so, there isn't much time."  
  
"I see."  
  
"And the second Hyrule is the first in line to be erased. "  
  
"How can the Gods be so greedy?"  
  
"They need all eight worlds."  
  
"Is there no other way?"  
  
"It's too late--Termina...the mask..it's all been done, Termina is almost gone."  
  
"Tatl and Tael!"  
  
"Who are talking about, Skull Kid?"  
  
"My friends from the third world, Termina. Is it too late?"  
  
"There might be a hope."  
  
"I have to go, Saria. Don't give up your faith, no matter what, believe."  
  
"Don't worry, I have all along."  
  
  
--  
  
  
With each new image, another intricate story began. They all would be linked to my doings. I felt as if it was all my fault. If I hadn't been so angry--so mad at Zelda. I would have followed the tracks and gotten the horse. It would have led me to Termina. I didn't, and in doing so, I altered fate. If there's one piece of advice never to leave home without, it would be to always leave things as they were. Curiosity killed the cat.  
  
  
--  
  
  
"November is approaching, Princess."  
  
"There's still time. A week, perhaps two."  
  
"Yes, two."  
  
"Is Termina still holding out?"  
  
"That's what I came to tell you about."  
  
"What is it, Ganondorf?"  
  
"Termina is gone."  
  
  
--  
  
  
Time didn't matter, I knew that destruction would be coming. I didn't care. It was all so...sudden. So confusing...so new. Just one more but and I'd fall apart...  
  
  
--  
  
  
"Tatl!"  
  
"Skull Kid! You're here!"  
  
"You have to leave, now."  
  
"Is it the moon?"  
  
"Yes. Where's Tael?"  
  
"He..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He died."  
  
"But when? How?"  
  
The fairy started to sob uncontrollably.  
  
"It was Garuni...the Mask...he couldn't get away in time..."  
  
Silence.  
  
"I'm, sorry, Tatl."  
  
"It's okay, there was nothing anyone could've done."  
  
"We have to go Tatl, there's not much time left."  
  
"Oh Gods, it's happening. It's too late Skull Kid, the moon is falling."  
  
"No! There's still time! Follow me!"  
  
"Tael..."  
  
"Come on! You have to escape! Forget about Tael!"  
  
"It's too late."  
  
"It's never too la--"  
  
  
--  
  
  
Termina was gone, and there wasn't anything for anybody to do but sit and wait. And I sat and I waited, I waited for my time to be killed.  
  
  
--  
  
  
"Saria?"  
  
"Zelda? Is that you!" Oh Farore, is it really you?"  
  
"Yes..it's been three years."  
  
"But...why are you here, anyway? Is something wrong?"  
  
"I'm afraid so. I don't know how to tell you this."  
  
"What is it, Zelda?"  
  
"Termina has been destroyed."  
  
"Already?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Is Skull Kid alri--"  
  
"He is dead."  
  
  
--  
  
  
Time was ticking, oh so slowly.  
  
  
--  
  
  
"But why Termina first?"  
  
"Rauru--the order has been changed."  
  
"You are telling me this now, Ganondorf?"  
  
"We've just found out."  
  
"Which is going next?"  
  
"The Gods have decided on first Hyrule."  
  
  
--  
  
  
It was a strange addiction, indeed it was. I couldn't stop watching the images, they gave me so much...they took so much away. It was all so soon, perhaps it would never have happen if I'd--no, there was no stopping it.  
  
  
--  
  
  
"The first Hyrule?"  
  
"Yes, Zelda."  
  
"How much time to we have left?!"  
  
"Two days?"  
  
"Ganondorf! You bastard! You knew along--it was no secret, was it?"  
  
"Does it matter anymore princess?"  
  
"Don't you understand?"  
  
"Do you yourself?"  
  
"That's it! Get out!"  
  
"Where shall I go, princess? Everything has been destroyed except for the second Hyrule and the land we are standing on. What kind of an order is that?"  
  
"I don't care where you go. Just get out. The third time--I should've known by the first! I should've know when Termina was destroyed!"  
  
"Not quite as clever anymore, right Zelda?"  
  
"I said get out!"  
  
  
--  
  
  
I was doomed from the start of it.  
  
  
--  
  
  
"Rauru, it's all been a lie."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"The order of Destruction--the Mask, they were all doings of Ganondorf."  
  
"But he swore his allegiance to the Light!"  
  
"It doesn't mean a thing."  
  
"Oh but it does, Zelda, it does."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"When a promise against Innocence is broken, the first Hyrule is broken, too."  
  
"That's what I've come to tell you about."  
  
"The first Hyrule?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"We have two days left."  
  
"But the order--"  
  
"He lied."  
  
"We must find Link."  
  
"What good will he do?"  
  
"He has discovered the truth?"  
  
"That's impossible! Nayru's Water is hidden away, he couldn't have...could he?"  
  
"I don't know how, or why. But he did, and that is what matters. We must find him."  
  
"How are we to do that when Skull Kid is the only one that knows where Nayru's Water is?"  
  
"There is another one who knows."  
  
"Who? Do you know?"  
  
"No, it is not me. It is Link's fairy."  
  
"Navi?"  
  
"Aye."  
  
"How?"  
  
"There isn't enough time, we must find her."  
  
"Yes, it'll get the sages to begin their search immediately."  
  
--  
  
  
We were all doomed, weren't we?  
  
  
--  
  
  
"Is Navi here?"  
  
"Navi...Navi...hmm, the name doesn't sound too familiar! I'll ask Lila! She's head fairy now, she'll know!"  
  
"Take me to her, it's important."  
  
"Are you sure you should be here? Does the Deku Sprout know about this, he won't like it one b--"  
  
"If I don't find her, there will be no tomorrow."  
  
"I don't understand..."  
  
"Just take me to her!"  
  
  
--  
  
  
All of the day's hours were spent looking into Nayru's Water. Every ripple created new images, and every image led to something new.  
  
  
--  
  
  
"Zelda? Is it really you?"  
  
"Yes, but there's no time for that."  
  
"Oh, I'm not sure I--"  
  
"You're the only one that can take me to Nayru's Water. It's urgent, if I don't get there by the end of today, we will be destroyed. Everything will be. All eight worlds."  
  
"Alright, follow me."  
  
  
--  
  
  
That was the last image I had a chance to see. Soon, everyone had found me. And the Moonikilma began.  
  
  
--  
  
  
"Link!"  
  
"Navi? Is that you?"  
  
"I'm so sorry about leaving--I was just...I just wanted to get away and forget about it. I--"  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt you, but there's no time for this at all." Zelda's voice rang clear, echoing throughout the land.  
  
"Link, I think you're our last hope."  
  
"I've been watching all along. I understand most of it, but I'm not quite sure how I'll help."  
  
"Let me explain it to you. There are eight worlds, they are the keys to fourth dimension. Each world was supposed to be different. But something happened to three of them--two Hyrules were created, and their parallel form, Termina. It altered fate. It created something we still aren't sure about.   
  
"We've all been searching endlessly ever since we found out about the Moonikilma. The Moonikilma is a bit like Armageddon, but worse, a thousand times darker. We aren't sure what it will bring, but it will cause the destruction of the eight worlds. There are only two left. Both worlds of Hyrule. Termina was destroyed, and something happened after that.  
  
"It was the Moonikilma. The fourth dimension is opening, and the if the first Hyrule is destroyed, the Realm of the Triforce, or the fourth dimension, will be destroyed.  
  
"It's worse than you think, the Tricforce is so much more than we've told you it was. We lied to you, Link. We lied to keep everyone from the truth, but now, there's no time to hide. The Triforce is composed of three parts, but you already know that. What you don't know, is that the three worlds, Termina, and both worlds of Hyrule, are condensed each into a segment of the Triforce.  
  
"I don't know how to explain--it's like there are doubles of everything--so there are six worlds--well, six important worlds. If the first ones are destroyed, it weakens the real ones, but no destruction comes. But if the realm is penetrated--well, that's what we don't know.  
  
"And we don't want to know. We have only hour--"  
  
"No, Zelda, you're wrong."  
  
"Ganondorf? Garuni? I thought you--"  
  
"Won't you ever learn, Zelda? Won't you ever see? You're wrong again! You always lose the battles, always lead me to the answers. You have no idea."  
  
"There's no time for personal wars, Ganondorf. It's happening."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The Moonikilma?"  
  
"When?"  
  
"Any moment!"  
  
"Then what are we to do?"  
  
"Only Link knows the truth."  
  
I stood there, listening intently, and when my name was spoken, I was immediately alerted.  
  
"But what can I do? There's no time."  
  
"You can believe."  
  
"What are you talking about, Zelda?"  
  
"You have it in you."  
  
"Have what?"  
  
"It's so clear now, Link."  
  
"What's clear?"  
  
"You are the answer. You are the fourth dimension."  
  
"That's impossible!"  
  
"You are, Link, and you know it."  
  
"I don't understand this--not one bit!"  
  
"It's always been you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You've always had the power. You'll always have the Triforce. I was wrong all along...we all were...it's so simple--"  
  
"Zelda, are you okay, you're rambling on and--"  
  
"No, Link. For once, I'm sure about this."  
  
"But--"  
  
"Don't speak, believe."  
  
A great rumbling clashed with the terrain of Hyrule, and there was barely time to think. Only time to listen.  
  
"You have it in you, Link. Dare to dream."  
  
  
--  
  
  
It was a sunny day, very bright. A fairy entered the outcast of the forest's house.  
  
"Link! Wake up! I swear, how can Hyrule's future depend on such a lazy boy?"  
  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's time for me to send you back to your own time, home, where you are supposed to be, the way you are supposed to be." Her words echo over and over, no meaning or heart coming from them. I can't let her do this, I can't let her send me back...back to those times...  
  
"No." It comes out thick and wavering, weak and without boldness. At this rate, a simple 'No' won't change her mind, she's always been one to stick to her ideas.  
  
"No?" Brows furrowed, she looks at me, as if not believing what I've just said.  
  
"Yes--I mean no--I mean, no I'm not going back. I'm staying here, in the present day. I can't go back in time anymore, it's already hurt me enough, it's hard to explain. Besides Zelda, I-I..." My voice is still shaky, and words are at a loss. How can I explain to her the way I feel about her?  
  
"I see...I guess I don't really understand the way you feel, or rather I can't understand, I don't know how it feels to be a hero or--"  
  
I cut her off, wanting to tell her what it really is to be a hero, it's not at all like she thinks it is. "You're right about that, Princess. You don't know what it's like to be a hero. And quite frankly, I don't think it's worth all of the honor or anything. A hero is no different from a cold-blooded killer, Zelda. But somehow, it's different, somehow, a hero is respected for slaying, while murderers are punished and shunned. I can't really see the difference. The hero is a killer, because in most cases, and in my case, a hero kills to protect, basically put, a hero is a killer.   
  
"It just makes me so angry sometimes, that heroes are so respected, and it just doesn't make sense to me. It doesn't make sense to have prophetic dreams and believe in magic and evil, but there are some things I'll never fully understand, and likewise with you. You will never know how it feels to sleep at night, knowing that you've killed, I mean, really killed. Killed lives, Zelda, living, breathing creatures. It feels horrible, and my conscience is never clear; never.   
  
"I didn't want my destiny, and when it was finally revealed to me, I never thought I would make it past my first encounter with evil. My sheltered life in the forest hadn't taught me anything about killing or blood or pain, nothing at all like that. It was new to me, and this quest took a chunk out of my life, it changed me. Imagine living your entire life as an outcast, and having only one friend, then, in a heartbeat, you have to leave your home and fight for a country you've barely heard of. And all of this happened when I was ten-years-old. I couldn't and didn't want to comprehend the hardships that would come with the future.  
  
"Sometime, I wonder if I'm crazy, I wonder why it seems as though I'm the only one in this place that has killed and isn't just some pure and innocent soul. I wonder if I'm the only one around with countless scars, countless scares that burn with a passionate fury. I wonder if in the end, none of this will ever matter, and I started on that whole quest in vain, just because I was an obedient boy.  
  
"Times like this make me wonder if I've just saved an entire country for nothing, and turning back time would destroy me all over. Being a hero isn't at all what it's cracked up to be, Zelda, it isn't worth it at all."  
  
The words spilled out like molten honey, flowing without a cause and just becoming raw emotion. I couldn't., and never will be able to put the way I feel into words.   
  
Zelda's eyes begin to sparkle with blank understanding, but I know inside that she can never truly understand the ways of a hero.  
  
"I don't know what to say, Link. I apologize, though. I apologize for putting you through all of this, but in the end I think it will be worth it." The last part of her sentence seems strange, and I don't really understand what she's talking about.   
  
"It's okay, I guess. I mean, I've met lots of people since then and I've made a lot of good friends...very good friends." Shyly, my eyes meet with hers, and I try to subtly tell her with looks that I love her.  
  
"Yes, I've made good friends too..."   
  
Her violet pools become warm and seem to shimmer with the evening sunset. Leaning closer to her, I awkwardly place a kiss on her cheek, feeling the color come to my face in embarrassment. But there's no one around, no need to be embarrassed, I tell myself.  
  
She returns the innocent kiss, and it slowly becomes meaningful, not just a simple peck on the cheek. She smells of flowers, crisp and sweet, and summer freshness. It's a scent I want to hang on to forever...  
  
But no kiss can last forever, and we break a way, a giggle escaping Zelda's petite mouth. An uncomfortable silence greets us, and seems to cast a spell of quiet. My mind goes blank, and I can't think of anything to say, I hope that she'll be the one to resume conversation.   
  
She clears her throat strangely, as if to get my attention. "Well..."   
  
The simple word means nothing, and I can't help but look at her beauty and indescribable grace.  
  
"So..." Without realizing it, the word falls from my mouth, breaking my trance.  
  
"Why don't we go over to the lake and get to know each other a little better?" Inside, a sigh of relief floats through my heart, and I quickly oblige.  
  
"I can use to ocarina to warp there, so I guess we can go by that way." The sentence, in my mind, seems clumsy and bulky, but at least I can once again talk in full phrases instead of the one-word "So"s.  
  
"Sure, I'd like that." She flashes a cheerful smile, making my confidence and ego soar.  
  
Taking out the ocarina, my fingers fumble to find the right notes. After the first try, which seemed to last an eternity, we arrived on the half-island, and the sunset was just beginning to reach its peak.  
  
Zelda took the opportunity to grab my hand and pull me along with her to the ground and sit. "Tell me about your early life, we never really got to speak about it much, what with so little time."   
  
I pause, racking my brain and trying to think of a short and reasonable answer, but unfortunately, none come to mind, so I take my time in speaking.  
  
"I don't remember much before the age of three, really. And after that, sometimes I wonder what really went on, it all seems so dim now..."  
  
"If you don't want to talk about it, I understand." She seems to have pried into my body and is no able to understand my once-hard-to-explain experiences and events.  
  
"No, it's okay."  
  
"All right, go ahead then." She smiles, signaling that it's time for me to pick up where I left off.  
  
"Well, unlike the rest of the children in the village, I was known as an outcast. I didn't have a fairy, and they looked down upon me because of that, well, all of them except for Saria."  
  
"Is this Saria the same Saria that's a sage for the Forest Temple?"  
  
"Yes, that's the one, I don't think there are any other people named Saria...Anyway, the Kokiri would often play tricks on me, and call me names. They hated me, and they never took the chance to get to know me. I never understood why one of them hated me so much until during my time before the forest temple.   
  
"Apparently, since I was best friends with Saria, Mido, the one that hated me, was jealous. I guess that because of his tough and bully-like reputation, Saria resented that, and the two never became friends. But he was the one that tuned the Kokiri against me, and they'd play cruel tricks. Sometimes even lock me up for days at a time."  
  
"That's terrible, Link. I never knew." Her eyes began to become a bit too sensitive and caring, but I decide to forget about them, and go on with my story.  
  
"Yeah, it wasn't my idea of fun. Things were like that until one day in spring. It was foggy, I clearly remember that. I woke up to the buzzing of a fairy in my ear, and finally, I felt like one of the Kokiri. But there was no time to tell everyone about my new discovery. That day marked the beginning of my quest. And you already know everything that happened later."  
  
A gentle breeze whips through the warm air, tossing her hair in the wind, making her look all the more beautiful. The sunset has begun to fade, and suddenly, I realize how tired I am.   
  
"I'm sorry to cut this short Zelda, but I'm pretty sleepy, you understand how tiring fighting a King of Evil can be, right?" I hope she notices the hint of sarcasm in my voice that I purposely used to make her laugh.  
  
Giggling, she speaks up, "No, I understand completely."   
  
"Good." A thought crosses my mind--the castle is gone, she has no place to sleep. I decide to offer her to stay with me in the forest.  
  
"Zelda, where will you sleep? The castle is gone, and surely you have no other place t--" She cuts me off, smiling.  
  
"It's all right, Link. I'll sleep in the Temple of Time. I'll be fine, trust me."  
  
"Are you sure? You can come to stay with me if you'd like..." The sentence trails off, not needing an ending.  
  
"I'm fine, Link, really." The tone of her answer is sharp, and I wonder if I've said anything wrong.  
  
"All right then. Goodnight Zelda..."  
  
"Goodnight Link." She walks over to me and plants a kiss on my forehead, grinning sweetly and walking off into the night.   
  
"G'night..." The words are silent as she glide across the bridge, becoming but a faint image in the eerie moonlight.  
  
Without any thought, I play my ocarina and warp to the forest, hurrying as I reach the village finally. The wooden ladder shows no signs of wear, though it has been here as long as I can remember. I take my time climbing it, inhaling the air of the night. A cricket sings in the star-filled velvet ebony sky, creating a friendly companion to the night.  
  
I walk over to the small bed, and even though my feet hang over it, the same feeling of comfort rises in me. The smalls sheet envelopes me, and I fall into a deep and seemingly peaceful sleep.   
--  
  
  
Footsteps are heard, and my heavy lids open uncertainly. The haziness of first waking up slowly wears off, and I look around the room. Panic flows through my body as I realize that I'm no longer in my home. This place seems so familiar, but in my sleep-like world, it's hard to remember anything. The Temple of Time. But why, I think as I look around for an explanation.  
  
The footsteps are still coming down the hall; light, yet powerful. A figure comes into the dark room, holding a candle. The flame dances and leaps in its limited space on the wick, and the figure is clear to me now--it's Zelda. She's dressed in a black evening gown, but I can't see why she would be up at this time in the morning, I know it's not yet sunrise.  
  
Her eyes are no longer warm and peaceful, but a crazed look is painted across her face, a frightening sort of ambience circling the room.  
  
"You're awake, hero-boy." Her voice is cold and harsh, very changed from what it had sounded like only hours ago.  
  
"Yes. But why Zelda, is this some sort of a game?" A smile crosses her face, a smile that sends shocks and shivers to my spine.  
  
"Yes, you could call this a game I suppose. But in this game, the hero always loses."   
  
"What do you mean Zelda, you're starting to scare me."   
  
"Don't tell me that the big, strong hero is turning weak on me."  
  
"I don't what you're talking about, and I demand an explanation." I can no longer make my voice sound nice, and it becomes like hers; sharp and crisp.  
  
She laughs, strangely, a laugh that resembled the laugh of Ganondorf...  
  
"But you wouldn't understand, Link. A hero can't understand a princess, now can he?" The line seems familiar, and I know that something good won't come of this conversation.  
  
"I guess not, Zelda, but the least you can do is try and tell me." It comes out strong and hero-like, without a faltering word.  
  
"It's all gone, everything! Everything! It's all gone! Don't you understand?" Her voice is raised into a yell, and her face yields an angry and spoiled face only a crazy princess can make.  
  
"Zelda, what are you talking about? Are you okay? What's all gone, what happened?"  
  
"No use in explaining any longer. Take a bow, famous hero, because it'll be the last one you ever take." Her words cut through me like hard granite, and I know now that something is very, very wrong.  
  
"I don't understand, Zelda. Just hours ago, you were so sweet, so gentle, so understanding..."  
  
"Times have changed, don't they Link? I would've thought you'd know that best, but maybe I've always been wrong about you."  
  
"Please, Zelda, I don't understand this, not at all. Just tell me what's wrong."   
  
"No!" Her voice once again returns to a yell. "You'll never understand Link! You never ever will! You're nothing--nothing! Don't you understand that? But I guess this is all more than you can begin to understand, it's much to hard for your tragically-sensitive mind to process.  
  
"But I'll tell you something, tonight's the last night you will ever speak again, it'll all be over soon." The maniacal girl laughs wildly, still holding the candle in her hand, clutching it with all her might.  
  
The light flickers in just the right way, and makes the now-visible dagger that she's armed with clear, and there's no way to escape. The thin passageway is blocked by her frame, and as far as I can tell, we're locked inside.  
  
She speaks again, hauntingly repeating a phrase from earlier in the day. "But in the end, Link, I think I'll all be worth it..." Her smile is wide and evil, so familiar...  
  
In one swift motion, I see her reach for the dagger. The candle falls, igniting the burgundy curtain. I see the dagger swiftly coming toward me, and in my last thoughts, I wonder why. Why she's doing this. What made her like this, and many, many other things like that. The silvery metal blade comes closer, and everything is in slow-motion.  
  
I should've guessed this was coming, or at least been suspicious of the way she was acting, but there's no time to think anymore. The instrument sinks into my heart, swiftly calling death. Crimson leaks from the wound, falling everywhere, but to my surprise, I feel no pain. Zelda smiles, grinning and laughing hysterically.  
  
The curtain has now erupted into a flaming curtain of pain, slowly engulfing the temple. I wonder why she hasn't tried to escape yet, but now I can't even begin to think of what is going through her head. Still, no sign of pain is showing, and white light floods through my eyes, a blinding and white light....  
  
-  
  
I hear footsteps coming down the hall of the temple. They must've have awakened me. I stretch, sitting up and looking around the room of the Temple of Time--wait...the Temple of Time? Strange and frightening thoughts creep through my head, weaving in and out. Intense deja vu passes through me, it all seems so familiar...  
  
I look behind me, and as I do, I feel a sharp pain the my back--a dagger. A woman's voice hisses in the background, and the voice becomes clear. She speaks, "In the end, it'll all be worth it..."  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
It's over, finally over. It doesn't feel right though, it doesn't feel like it should. I mean, I spent my entire life, my childhood, my memories, my life, wasted on this...this quest. Wasted...were they really wasted? Quite frankly, I don't give a damn about Zelda's bloody kingdom. Why should I? In my mind, I am a Kokiri boy, ten years old, unaware of the world around me. But I have seen more. I have seen too much.  
  
One retelling of my visits would bring eternal nightmares to any child, yet I am still here. Why? How am I different from the rest of them--the rest of the children so much like me in many aspects? Was it written on my head at birth: hero? Written in the stars, Zelda told me that our destiny was written in the stars. You can't change the stars. That's what has been said. That's what has been proven, but perhaps--  
  
"It's over, Link." She interrupts my train of thought, jolting me back to reality.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
You can be right and I'll be real  
Honesty won't be a thing that you will have to feel  
'Cause I don't need your approval to find my worth  
Trapped inside of my own mind  
Afraid to open eyes 'cause of what I'd find  
And I don't want to live like this anymore  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"Yes, Zelda, it is." I say in a dismal tone. She seems almost sad as well, yet she has not seen the things I have. She has not felt what I have. She does not know a thing.  
  
"I didn't expect this to work out." She looks at me, her eyes locking into mine. She may be beautiful, but it was her own fault that her land was destroyed.  
  
But what did she mean by working out? "I don't quite understand, Zelda."  
  
"Well, Link, you weren't supposed to be The One." The princess's eyes are almost red, as though she is about to cry, but at a time like this I see no point in tears. Then again, I never have.  
  
"The One?"  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
There goes my pain  
There goes my chains  
Did you see them falling?  
Because there's feeling  
That has no meaning  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
What exactly does she mean by 'The One'? Surely, she can't mean--  
  
"The real boy who was chosen..." She breaks the eye contact and looks toward the ground, not knowing what next to do.  
  
"Zelda, you're not saying that. Tell me you're making this up. Dammit, Zelda, you lost seven years of my life to this quest. Seven years. You took them away with your visions of the Sacred Realm and that Triforce."   
  
Although she hasn't fully spoken of what she is trying to, it is clear to me. But is this a joke? A ploy? Why would she ever admit this to me, and why now? Rages fills me, tears through me soul, rips me inside.   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
There goes the world  
Off of my shoulders  
There goes the world  
Off of my back  
There it goes  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
I look at my hands. I look at my arms. Scars, everywhere. Cuts, everywhere, scrapes in ever spot. And for what? Someone else's destiny? Particularly, I notice a long, pinkish scar. I got from a battle with my very first Dungeon Master, Ghoma. It was the first sign that told me how real this was, that there was no going back. It told me that I had the chance to be something, to be someone.  
  
But who is that really? Who was the other boy, the other one? Second-choice for a hero...and yet I prevailed after all? But not without mementos of my sufferings. These scars, they will always be here.  
  
Reminding me of my destiny.  
  
Reminding me that it wasn't my destiny at all.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Does it scare you that I  
Can't be something different than you  
And would it make you feel more comfortable  
If I wasn't?  
You can't control me  
And you can't take away from me  
Who I am   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"Link, I'm sorry for telling you this now, but--"  
  
  
I break her off, my words coming from my soul and not my mind. The instincts of a fighter. Of a hero. "What, Zelda? You didn't think I'd want to continue with this little quest? Really, now. It's not like I ever wanted to do this, it's not like I volunteered. I was young, I was hated by my village, they wanted me to leave, they made me leave. I lost my best friend to this, Zelda. And you think that I can't handle the truth?"  
  
She is about to cry. She is not strong, under pressure, she will break like the bones in a Stalfos. She could never be me. "No, Link, it's not that."  
  
"Then what. The hell. Is it?"  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
There goes my pain  
There goes my chains  
Did you see them falling?  
Because there's feeling  
That has no meaning  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Zelda wrings her hands together, afraid of my presence. Am I really that intimidating? Then again, with blood covered hands and tunics, even I would be afraid of looking at my own reflection. Still silent, I speak for the princess. "Speechless, Zelda? Unable to find words to explain why you would do this to me?  
  
"Please, Link, just let me explain. Maybe that will let you see things my way."  
  
Her way?  
  
She must be joking.  
  
"I've been looking through your eyes this entire time, I've been fighting to save your kingdom, fighting to save you. How could I not possibly see things your way?"  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
There goes the world  
Off of my shoulders  
There goes the world  
Off of my back  
There it goes  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"This is hard for me too, Link. But...you were our second choice."  
  
"Our? Who do you mean?" I wrinkle my brow in frustration, trying to understand this complicated matter.  
  
"He--he was a Sheikah, Link. Named Sheik and--"  
  
"So that explains your alias. I knew you couldn't be so clever as to actually think something up yourself."  
  
Apparently, she did not see harm in my words. Obviously I was too quick for her, she has no wit. "Like I was saying, his name was Sheik. He was very strong, Link, very strong. He had everything, all the skills necessary to complete the quest. But..."  
  
I roll my eyes, knowing that she'll say he lacked something like the heart of true hero. Like that is something I myself have? She is such a foolish girl, and although she knows to admit her mistakes, she always does so at the exactly wrong times. The times when it will only make things worse.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Have you ever felt  
Like your only comfort was your cage?  
You're not alone,  
I've felt the same, as you  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"But what, Zelda? Speak in full sentences, I can't understand you."  
  
She nods, trying to suit my needs. "He died Link."  
  
Well that was something I hadn't guessed. "Yes, Zelda, I assumed that. But how and when and why?"  
  
Now Zelda's eyes are once again filled with tears, and I am getting annoyed at her sheer ignorance. "There was a fire in the village. Kakariko village, and that was where the Sheikah lived," she pauses, taking a deep breath. "But he died trying to save his family. And only one survived this tragedy."  
  
I yawn, not really caring about this, only wanting her to explain why this all was never told to me. "Yes, yes, that's all good and sad, but what does this have to do with me?"  
  
"Because, Link," Zelda looks into my eyes once more. "The Deku Tree informed Rauru that there was a boy, abandoned by his mother, who he thought would one day be strong. And so began your quest, Link. As a hero."  
  
"But what if I was weak, what if I could not handle the challenge, the pressure?"  
  
Zelda smiles, acting so sweet, so pure, so innocent. Really, though, she is not.   
  
"It must have been written in the stars."  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Have you ever felt  
Like your secrets give you away?  
You're not alone,  
I've been there too  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
An unknown anger seeps through my veins, my adrenaline pumping and ready to fight. "Why, Zelda? Why didn't you tell me this before?"  
  
She is taken aback at my question. Does she even know the answer? Seventh Sage or not, she will always be weak. "B-because we d-d-didn't think you would want to continue."   
  
Zelda is stuttering, another sign of weakness. "Did want to continue, eh? Do you think I ever wanted to continue? Do you think it was my dream to become a hero?"  
  
Another sickly smile. "Why, of course, Link. It's every boy's dream."  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Everyone is looking and  
Everyone is laughing but I think  
Everyone feels the same  
Everybody wants to feel okay  
Everybody wants to  
Everybody wants to feel  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Everyone's dream? Hah. I look at her straight in the eye, and she sees no fault in her choice of words. Is she really this thick-headed? Is she toying with me now? How can she possibly believe such utter nonsense? "Is that what you believe, Zelda?"  
  
Nodding, she looks off in to the distance of the ravaged land.  
  
"Why would you think that, Zelda?" Now I am the one who feels like crying. I never wanted this life. I never wanted be be a hero, I never wanted to fight. It wasn't my choice...It wasn't what I wanted. Yet here I am. And perhaps it was written in the stars after all.  
  
"Isn't it obvious, Link?" That sing-song voice. Those vacant eyes. The same, vapantly shallow smile.   
  
"Isn't what obvious?"  
  
"Think about it, Link. The fame, it's the fame that everyone wants." She looks at me and sees how I am not amused. "Oh come on, Link, tell me you never dreamed of having your name chanted and being in a great parade?"  
  
"Honestly, Zelda, that was the last thing I wanted."  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
There goes my pain  
There goes my chains  
Did you see them falling?  
Because there's feeling  
That has no meaning  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
And I am trying my best to contain myself. Trying my best to ignore this sudden urge to lash out at her. Instincts are kicking in, the instincts of a warrior. When one feels threatened, one attacks.   
  
There is not escaping instinct.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
There goes the world  
Off of my shoulders  
There goes the world  
Off of my back  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"Then tell me, Zelda," I say, coming closer to her, breathing on her neck. "What is this boy's dream?"   
  
She spins around, a brow raised. And I can take it no more.  
  
An end to the ignorance.  
  
An end to the disbelief.  
  
An end to the lack of intelligence.  
  
An end to the princess.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
'Cause I don't want it  
I don't want it  
You can't change me  
You can't break me  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
I look at the master sword, the blood freshly dripping off, unable to be soaked up, for there is already the blood of the great Ganondorf clogging the soil. Grinning, I look at my hands, the scars not visible, covered by a mask of blood. I run my hand down the blade, a hot, sharp feeling. The blood mixes with Zelda's sealing my fate.   
  
But I am not yet satisfied. The beast is dead, the beast's unknown minion has been destroyed, but what of the hero?  
  
With a deep breath, I raise the Master Sword and look into the view. Though everything is rotten, destroyed, terrible, the sunset is quite lovely. It's red. Blood red.  
  
I plunge the sword into my chest and laugh.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
There goes the world  
Off of my shoulders  
There goes the world  
Off of my back  
There it goes  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
They say you cannot change the stars.  
  
  
But they have not lived my life.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
-end- 


	4. The Last of the Crap :0)

The gravestone sits like a faithful animal, waiting for its master. Gray and dull, it adds nothing to the atmosphere of the graveyard itself, another drab object to the mess of nondescript feeling. Underneath this stone of crude man-made plasters lies a princess, untouched by the many years of filth she rests above. The princess does not know that she is dead, she does not know where she is, she does not know any of these things.  
  
  
Inside her glass coffin she lays still, eyes shut, a weak smile plastered on her face. It was very hard for them to wipe the look of sick shock off of it, but the funeral workers did a nice job, considering the consequences. She is dressed in a gown of pink silk, a replica of the one worn during death. Upon her nest of golden, not yet decaying curls is a crown, likewise in color. On her wrist is a bracelet, with a charm of the Triforce dangling lazily as the world above passes her by. Her hands rest on her stomach, fingers interlaced. And on the back of her hand, a triangular shape of skin has been cut off.  
  
  
Layers of dirt added over the coffin protect it from prying eyes, grave robbers. But why would anyone want to rob one who is already dead? I smile, clasping in my hand a triangle about one third the size of the front of hand, discarding fingers of course. It is gold, shiny, brilliantly so. I pocket the object and walk away from the grave, and into the black of the night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Beside the hero was the princess, blood slowly dripped out of a wound to her abdomen, seeping into the clogged ground. Link looked at her, and then at the mound of rubble of blood that was the old Evil King, or rather, the remains of his last minion. The hero couldn't help but smile to himself as he leaned over to pick up the body of the broken princess. He held the girl in his arms, checking her pulse, making sure that she was really dead.  
  
  
And, of course, she was.   
  
  
With an andante pace he walked toward the Temple of Light, inhaling the night's air. It had a sort of dull freshness he so loved. He couldn't quite know why, he just did, as some things could not be explained. There was no moon tonight, or if there was, Link failed to notice it was there. It was cloudy, too, but Link did not mind the dark. On the contrary, he enjoyed it greatly. It gave him a certain sense of forbidden solitude. Another one of those things that could not be explained.   
  
  
She was already growing cold, the princess, that is. The youthful glow in her face had become a rather sickly pale shade that would hurt one's eyes if looked at too closely. But that was not a problem for Link; he did not wish to look at her one bit, and it was, after all, nighttime.  
  
  
The journey to the temple seemed to last an eternity, and Link did not mind that one bit. He enjoyed the moment and took in the flavor of the night, filling his lungs with the scent of blood. Speaking of which, the princess's own was mixing with the hero's blending into a sort of disgusting reddish mixture. Funny, if Link had dared to notice, they would have been proclaimed blood-brothers...sister and brother, that is.  
  
  
Link almost stumbled as he nearly tripped over a loose cobblestone on the way, yet he caught his balance. If he hadn't, he would've dropped Zelda, and that would, of course, have foiled his plans.  
  
  
He considered entering the temple as he arrived, gazing up at the doorway. Contemplating, he closed his eyes, and decided that this would be the only way. Link walked through the door, his feet softly patting the red velvet carpet, paving the way to his destination. Stopping at the alter where the spiritual stones lay, he draped her body over that, careful not to make anything seem...out of place.   
  
  
Glancing at the hourglass above him, he muttered something suspiciously like, "Damn," under his breath. It was past midnight--the sages would be noticing something was amiss, and all too soon for Link. He reached into an unknown to many pocket, retrieving a dagger. It wasn't his, of course. No, he'd taken it from someone along his quest, though he couldn't quite remember who. "Probably a Gerudo," he said to himself, though it was aloud more than in his mind.  
  
  
With a steady hand, he began to cut into Zelda's, even more blood drawing from the now small cut. However, he was interrupted by Rauru.  
  
  
"Link? What in the devil's name are you doing here?" Asked the old man, his brow furling with rage.  
  
  
The hero stayed calm, managed to keep a collect sort of nature. "Rauru...I was too late for Zelda. Ganon had--" He put his hands to his face, pretending to cry, yet underneath was a smile, a deranged one at that.  
  
  
"You mean..." Rauru did not finish his sentence, leaving it to the silence of the room.  
  
  
"Yes, Rauru. I'm afraid I just wasn't fast enough." Link said through faux-tears. "I feel that it is all my fault."  
  
  
Rauru took a step closer to Link, gesturing that it was all right. "No, Link, it must have been inevitable."  
  
  
"I feel like I have failed a hero, and a Hylian. What kind of a person would do this to his own country?" He heaved a mock-sigh and nonchalantly slipped the dagger into a pocket, hoping Rauru wouldn't notice.   
  
  
An apparently, he hadn't.  
  
  
"Don't feel like this is your fault, Link. Ganon is an evil man, full of tricks up his sleeve. But at least you managed to avenge her death, you slayed the great Ganondorf."  
  
  
Link smiled, and unbeknownst to Rauru, the smile was for...other reasons... "Yes, I did, didn't I?"  
  
  
"And only a hero would do that. You stayed strong under all of this pressure. I'm sorry that you had to witness the princess's death."  
  
  
"Yes," he said, turning away from Rauru. "'Twas rather brutal." He felt odd lying to old man. What with this that he was feeling? Sympathy for the sage? But he was the great Ga--he was the hero of time. The other half caught up to him, though, making him realize just what he had done.   
  
  
He had second thoughts creep their way through his mind. Second thoughts that burned and twisted, carving a path in his heart, telling him to stop the lies. He could still fight the side of Evil, yet...what good would it do? Standing there, in the Temple of Time, Link stared at Rauru, the pit of his stomach turning upside down and inside out. Why must he feel this way? Surely, it couldn't be a feeling of...regret?  
  
  
"We'll be having a funeral then, within the next few days, won't we?"  
  
  
Link lowered his head, this time without a hidden lie. It was a symbol of grief, and this time, he meant it. "Please, may I have a moment alone with the princess?"  
  
  
The man nodded, smiling weakly. "Of course, you earned it...hero..."  
  
  
Again, the usage of the word 'hero'. In this case, what did it mean? He was nothing more than a killer, working for the Evil side. But these feelings...this regret...if it ever caught up to him...he shuddered at the thought. But just a few minutes to cleanse things couldn't hurt.  
  
  
The princess looked stunned, shocked, a feeling of terror etched in the lines of her face. As Link looked at her, he felt a pang in his heart. Link had done a terrible thing. And nothing could ever make it right.  
  
  
So would that justify finishing what he had started before Rauru came in? A bitter game of wrong versus right tore him open, ripped at his mind. He couldn't take all of these laws of sincerity and being good. He...he had actually...loved the princess, hadn't he? Link gulped, tears forming in his eyes. But she was dead now, there was no turning back. Besides, by dawn he would not be himself.  
  
  
Link pulled out the knife in his pocket and stared at. Long and hard, he stared at that knife, wondering what all this was really about. It was still soiled with blood. He ran a finger down the shining blade, cringing at the pain. Yet it was more like pleasure he felt, crude pleasure. Oozing out between his skin was blood, dark red, the shade of a crimson dawn. With his cut hand, he touched Zelda's, intertwining their fingertips. His blood poured onto her ghostly-white, porcelain hand.   
  
  
As it dropped onto the white of her wrist, the word innocence immediately crossed his mind. It did back flips, spirals, as he tried to uncover the true meaning. This, he thought, is innocence. The way my blood, my guilty blood is on her innocent hand. She is pure innocence.  
  
  
It was rather true, though, in an odd sort of way. She was the innocence, he was its killer, the striking cobra, with the poisonous bite. He had killed her with cold blood, with no feeling. He had destroyed her, as well as a part of himself.   
  
  
After a number of deaths, the mind goes blank. It forgets all etiquette and rules of war. It was a savage machine, ready to kill anything, and wanting to kill everything. With Zelda, had it been different? Had he not felt remorse? These were questions he could not answer, questions that drove him to the brink of insanity.  
  
  
His mind raced, his heart pounded, yet everything around him...stopped. With the dagger in his hands, he began to cut. Her skin was so soft, like that of a rose petal's, graceful. He closed his eyes, allowing his fingers to guide the way and cut out the skin's shape of the Triforce of Wisdom. His hand was warm and wet with her blood, and he grimaced all the while. But he was done, and he pocketed the firm and golden shape of the piece.   
  
  
Link walked out of the temple, not daring to look back, not wanting to. "So when will the funeral be, Rauru?"  
  
  
Already, the feeling of guilt had dissipated. He was becoming more like himself already.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
However, as I leave, I reach down towards the ground with a green Gerudian hand. I pick up a single flower, bland in color, and walk back towards Zelda's grave. I smile once more, and place it at the foot of the gravestone.  
  
  
"Have a nice rest, Zelda."  
  
  
-end-  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
You look into his eyes.  
  
Whose eyes?  
  
The eyes of a hero.  
  
What do you see?  
  
Sapphire blue, shining.  
  
Why do they shine?  
  
No, they don't shine.  
  
Is he sad?  
  
You can't see,  
You can't tell,  
You can't hear  
Navi's bell  
Or the ring  
Of the clashing  
Of the sword  
Or the crashing  
Of the lightening,  
It's so frightening  
That we,  
We just can't tell.  
  
His hair.  
  
It is blonde.  
  
Dirty blonde, you decide.  
  
Perhaps not,  
  
In this light,  
  
Perhaps not.  
  
What about  
  
That darkness?  
  
Is it different in the darkness?  
  
Perhaps not.  
  
Maybe it's the same...  
  
You can't see,  
You can't tell,  
You can't hear  
Navi's bell  
Or the ring  
Of the clashing  
Of the sword  
Or the crashing  
Of the lightening,  
It's so frightening  
That we,  
We just can't tell.  
  
His mouth.  
  
It is shut.  
  
Always shut.  
  
Is it shut?  
  
Hanging open?  
  
Words spoken?  
  
We never see.  
  
Can't see it move.  
  
Is it shut?  
  
We can't see.  
  
We can't see anything.  
  
You can't see,  
You can't tell,  
You can't hear  
Navi's bell  
Or the ring  
Of the clashing  
Of the sword  
Or the crashing  
Of the lightening,  
It's so frightening  
That we,  
We just can't tell.  
  
The expression.  
  
Is it gaunt?  
  
Does it haunt?  
  
Does it scare us?  
  
Are we afraid?  
  
No, it's not gaunt.  
  
It can't haunt.  
  
But he doesn't grin.  
  
Still, it wins  
  
Our affection.  
  
But what does it mean?  
  
You can't see,  
You can't tell,  
You can't hear  
Navi's bell  
Or the ring  
Of the clashing  
Of the sword  
Or the crashing  
Of the lightening,  
It's so frightening  
That we,  
We just can't tell.  
  
So much more  
  
We don't know  
  
See it show?  
  
See it show?  
  
The hero  
  
Is covered in mist  
  
We can't see  
  
Through the mist  
  
We can't know  
  
Who he's kissed  
  
Who he loves  
  
Yet he,  
  
He is sent from above  
  
Is he not?  
  
Does it rot?  
  
His, soul, is it sad?  
  
Is he mad  
  
Since the quest,  
  
It has taken his life,  
  
Replaced it with strife.  
  
We don't know.  
  
Does it show?  
  
Can you see?  
  
Does it show?  
  
Where was he born?  
  
The forest, in morn',  
  
Maybe dusk,  
  
We don't know  
  
The face,  
  
Oh that face,  
  
The expressionless face  
  
We know it has grace  
  
It's inside of his face  
  
In his lines  
  
How he laughs,  
  
Oh, wait,  
  
He doesn't laugh  
  
As far as we can see  
  
But how far is that?  
  
Do we know?  
  
Does it show  
  
That we really don't know  
  
Anything at all about  
  
This hero  
  
Called Link,  
  
What are we meant to think?  
  
Happy?  
  
Depressed?  
  
Technically speaking,  
  
Second best?  
  
Sister to the princess?  
  
Trying to decipher  
  
Everything,  
  
I see us,  
  
Trying to discover  
  
Everything,  
  
It is us,  
  
Just trying to see,  
  
To make Link free  
  
It is us,  
  
Trying to find out so much  
  
Link's touch  
  
Is it gentle?  
  
Or rough?  
  
We don't know  
  
We try  
  
We don't know  
  
Trying to find out  
  
What he's about  
  
The hero, I mean  
  
Can he cry?  
  
Does he scream?  
  
Can he sigh?  
  
Something else  
  
Was he trying to be  
  
Something else?  
  
Not a hero, perhaps  
  
Maybe he was trying  
  
To be something else  
  
Something other than   
  
A knight  
  
His only purpose;  
  
To fight  
  
And the dreams,  
  
They gave him fright?  
  
Is scared?  
  
Is it fair,  
  
Is destiny fair  
  
To bestow upon Link  
  
All our troubles,  
  
We think  
  
That Link must be sad,  
  
Though really,  
  
He's glad,  
  
Or he could be,  
  
He could be mad  
  
At the fates,  
  
Filled with hate  
  
And expressing the rage  
  
Bottled up in his cage  
  
Is it there?  
  
Does it show  
  
How little we know?  
  
About this character,  
  
This fighter,  
  
He makes our hearts lighter,  
  
But what do we say  
  
As we play  
  
This game  
  
As Link,  
  
What do we think?  
  
What is there to think?  
  
Link...  
  
In love?  
  
Malon?  
  
No, Zelda?  
  
Nabooru?  
  
No, Saria?  
  
Even Ruto?  
  
It is a mystery,  
  
That is Link's history,  
  
Who is his mother,  
  
His father,   
  
His sister?  
  
Zelda?  
  
No, not at all,  
  
She's too small  
  
And not right  
  
To be like Link  
  
She's have   
  
To fight  
  
Still,  
  
We take delight  
  
In creating stories  
  
Of how it began,  
  
How Lin began  
  
And how he ran  
  
Through the race of time  
  
Discovering his own mind  
  
Was filled  
  
With thoughts  
  
And what he's sought  
  
He's always had,  
  
He'll always have  
  
Till the end of time  
  
Till reason stops rhyme,  
  
We believe,  
  
We feel  
  
That Link just can't deal  
  
With his troubles  
  
Or his struggles  
  
That really aren't there?  
  
We don't know,  
  
It's not fair  
  
To sit and to wonder  
  
To mistake  
  
And to blunder  
  
What happened to Link  
  
And we are to think  
  
Of his whole quest,  
  
For everything's less  
  
Than anything hole  
  
We try and look into   
  
His soul  
  
To find out who he is  
  
If the drawing on the tree  
  
Was his,  
  
And still we keep going  
  
With no signs of slowing  
  
This message we're showing  
  
Is that we care  
  
And we can spare  
  
A minute, an hour of   
  
Our lives  
  
To figure out  
  
What makes him thrive  
(unfinished)  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
~0^0~^0^~0^0~  
Confusion  
~0^0~^0^~0^0~  
  
It was torn,  
The way he looked  
Into his reflection,  
It wasn't him, was it?  
It was broken,  
The way the eyes  
Had faded into  
Nothing,  
And it was a tragedy  
That the love  
Went away unnoticed.  
But...  
He simply thought  
It was a dream...  
For that was what it was,  
Wasn't it?  
He was afraid,  
He was a child,  
But no longer innocent,  
He was a hero.  
Though when he looked  
Into his own relfection,  
Behind him,  
He saw...  
...Her...  
  
~0^0~^0^~0^0~  
Crawling in my skin  
These wounds, they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real  
~0^0~^0^~0^0~  
  
  
Empty. He feels he is empty. Does he feel empty, or is he empty? On the ground, he writhes on the dirt. The dirt that hold his very life, it holds the blood that is seeping slowly in. Is it really life that is in the ground? Yes, but what seeps in the ground...it is death. Has the one on the ground...is he dead? No, he breathes, he lives, his blood still flows throughout his body.   
  
A breath. A deep breath, and coughing. Blood is everywhere, coming out as he coughs in fits, trickling down his lips, down his chin, and back into the ground where his life stays. It is a bright red, fresh from his aorta, filled with the air he needs to survive. Slowly it dulls in color, back to the sickly dark color where it stays in the dirt.   
  
It is dark tonight. He at least has noticed that. A sign of being alive, it is a sign he has lived. Where am I? The thought comes out thickly, without a flow, unlike the liquid of Death pouring into the ground, where it stays. And it is true what he thinks. For he cannot know where he is...it was battle...there was a battle. He won the battle. But where is he now?  
  
Outside.  
  
He is able to tell by the soft breeze. No, it is not a soft breeze. It is cold, it is foreboding, it is an a wind of hate whipping across his face. Cold...he feels cold too. And who is this one who feels? Who is this one whose life stays in the ground?  
  
"H-he..."  
  
He? No, that was not what the body, the being, was trying to say. Perhaps it was instead,...  
  
"H-h-help...m-me..."  
  
  
~0^0~^0^~0^0~  
There's something inside me that pulls   
Beneath the surface  
Consuming, confusing  
~0^0~^0^~0^0~  
  
  
No one. No one answers his small cry for help. The beaten body lays still on the ground. The hand, its hand, no, his hand, is trying to raise itself. To pick itself up.   
  
Failure.  
  
He cannot do it, he cannot take himself up off the ground. The ground means Death, if he stays there longer, out in the cold, it will be Death. Already, he is so weak, so very weak. In his mind, he screams, he shouts, he yells for a way out. The rage--such extreme rage, pulses through his veins along with the bright blood, telling him he is alive. But how alive? For how long? If I can't even pick myself up off the ground...  
  
He lets the thought finish itself, not wanting to believe the truth. The truth? What is that? No, he is a hero. He is a hero, can he pick himself up off the ground, can't he?  
  
I can barely move...can I even move at all? He tries, he tries and he wiggles his fingers. It's so hard, it's too hard. Why is it so hard? Is he that broken? Is he that crushed and that tired, tried? What...what took this strength away?   
  
No...  
  
It is pain, pain, pain...unspeakable pain that he fees. It does not let up, it does not cease, it waged on, like a war against his mind, the mind that fought to get the attention of his nerves.  
  
Again, he moves his hand, clenching his teeth, he digs his palms, his open, cut and bleeding palms, into the dirt, along with the rest of his life. Agony, it is pure agony. But he cannot...he cannot get up. Always strong, he thought he would always be strong. And he had only one more Sage to rescue, to awaken, but now? He did not wish to agree with the grim fate he felt was fit.   
  
And then...then he saw it...  
  
~0^0~^0^~0^0~  
This lack of self control   
I fear is never ending  
Controlling  
~0^0~^0^~0^0~  
  
The bottle seems to wink at him, wink and snicker, taunting him, teasing him. Inside the bottle, a faerie rests. The faerie...it was his only chance left, wasn't it? He groans, trying to stretch his hand out long enough to reach for the bottle. And the bottle...it is open, it has no cork on it. He must be all the more careful now. Even more careful. Easy now, he thinks to himself. He has almost reached the bottle.  
  
But the faerie stirs. The faerie goes back to her resting, though. It is safe...for the time being. Another reach for the bottle, almost there...almost there...  
  
Wind...the wind blows a heavy gust, knocking the bottle farther away from him. And now the faerie is awake. Out of the bottle she flies, and off into the dark night.   
  
Rage. There was the ultimate sort; he feels it, coursing through his blood, the blood that is bright and flowing through his body. Why hadn't he been able to get the bottle? It was such a simple task...for a normal Hylian. And he--he was hero, shouldn't he be able to pick up a bloody bottle?   
  
No, he tries to shake his head, but nothing moves. Nothing at all moves except the thoughts in his own head. Why? Why me, dammit? The thought of the hero, the beaten, bloody hero makes him feel all the worse. Useless. He is now useless.  
  
And on the ground, at that exact moment, at that exact moment in time, he finally understands how it feels to be helpless. How it feels to be useless. To be weak. It is...It is...  
  
"Help m-me..."  
  
Failure.  
  
  
~0^0~^0^~0^0~  
I can't seem  
To find myself again  
My walls are closing in  
~0^0~^0^~0^0~  
  
  
"Get up..." The voice...it is not his. It is a male voice, with an accent, an accent that is a faux-accent. Or is it male? Yes, he decides that it is. But he can't even open his eyes. He doesn't want to. He doesn't want to see who it is. Perhaps it is the Devil, telling him it is him time to die.  
  
The Devil? No, this voice...it is...kind?  
  
"Get up, Link."   
  
This voice, it is the voice of an angel. Is the angel here? Coming to take him to heaven? He feels hope, for once, he feels hope. In his mind, he imagines the angel. She is in white, a white gown, with wings. Beautiful, golden wings, coming to rescue me. But is this being, this being with the fake accent, is this being truly an angel?  
  
"Link, you must get up."  
  
No, he doesn't want to get up. For he cannot get up. Even this beautiful angel could not make him get up. No...all his strength has drained from him. It is in the ground, with the rest of his life.  
  
"It is your duty, Link. You must press on..."  
  
No, he can't press on, he can't. His life is drained away, in the ground, with his strength, and everything else. It is all gone, but he can't tell that to the angel. He can barely speak, let alone speak clearly. And the angel would be mad. She would not take him to Heaven that way. And the only thing Link wanted was to be rid of this life...  
  
This life, and this strength, the things left in the ground. Why isn't the angel taking me away? He wonders, feeling hurt, unloved. He can no longer fight--that is what he is believes, and therefore he is of no use. He failed. He failed as a hero. And failure--failure is a horrible thing.  
  
  
~0^0~^0^~0^0~  
(Without a sense of confidence   
I'm convinced that there's just too much   
Pressure to take)  
I've felt this way before  
So insecure  
~0^0~^0^~0^0~  
  
"Link...think of the ones who care about you." The voice, again, the voice is trying to make him get up.  
  
Care? No, thinks the hero. No one cares about me, they are all gone, I will never see them again. No one cares, no one cares... Over and over in his mind, the thought repeats. When you believe something...it starts to become a reality. But is that what Link wishes to believe? Does he want to be alone, with no friends, no hope, no nothing?  
  
He does not know what he wants. He wants the angel just to end this life, to end this pain. The pain that only he can feel. The pain only a hero can feel. And the pain; it is like no other sort of pain. Not pain you have felt, nor pain I have felt. No, their pain is deep, their pain is always there. He remembers things...like his first battle. He got his first taste of the pain there. But it was not his last, nay, there were other times, many other times of this same pain.  
  
The pain that stays forever, that cuts deeply in one's heart. That is the pain the hero feels. And right now, he still feels the pain, he feels the blood, the blood that flows to the ground, along with his strength and his life. What life? He thinks. And it is true, what life has he lived? Just a life of the same pain, the pain only a hero can feel. This life that was taken by this quest...  
  
He had always wanted to be a hero, that was how it was when he was younger. Before the nightmares, before the dreams of prophecy, there were other dreams. The hero remembers these dreams with remorse, cursing the thought that he ever wanted this life. He didn't know; he couldn't know what this life would be like. It had been so long ago, no, he had been so long ago. For now...he isn't anymore. Wasn't what? He thinks...  
  
"What about Saria?" Asks the voice, that heaven-sent voice.  
  
Link considers. What about Saria? She...she is now a sage. She was...yes, she was his best friend. Now? Now the friendship lies in ruins, fragments of memories scattered about, clinging to the edges of his soul. In his head, he counted the thing worth living for, but...  
  
There were none.  
  
  
  
~0^0~^0^~0^0~  
Crawling in my skin  
These wounds, they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real  
~0^0~^0^~0^0~  
  
The rain starts to fall, softly at first. It escalades into a drizzle, still gentle, still light. He feels it fall onto his skin, washing away the dirt, washing away the blood. Does it feel good? He can't decide. For the drizzle--it has turned into a downpour. He has forgotten about the angel, or whatever she is, for the time being. He is fascinated by the rain. Strange, though, he had never thought much about the rain before this. Today--tonight, things are different. He is a child, a newborn again, gazing in wonderment at the world around him.  
  
Is it new sight that he has acquired? A sense of thanks for the smaller things in life? No...it begins to hail...pelting on to him, the pellets of ice fly from the sky. Fascination? Not any more...now he is afraid of the rain. Still, he is like the child, afraid of the storm. His senses are alive, wildly so. He is trying to be alert, trying to get up, to see the angel.  
  
Is she still here? He wonders this to himself, unable to tell if her presence is still there. He begins once more to feel the rain. It is cold, colder than it has been before. Did it just now turn cold? Or is it always like this? But the hail...it has subsided. For now, at least. But for Link, that is good enough. The rain is almost soothing--almost.   
  
Am I still bleeding? He can no longer feel the blood flowing out onto the ground, seeping inside the dirt, taking away his life. Did the angel...did she heal him? No, he still feels pain. The pain that only the hero can feel...it is still here.  
  
"You have to go on, Link..." The voice seemed to fade out...getting softer and softer...until finally, it was nothing but the wind.  
  
~0^0~^0^~0^0~  
Discomfort, endlessly has pulled   
Itself upon me  
Distracting, reacting  
~0^0~^0^~0^0~  
  
  
If the voice has just gone, then is the girl still there? Link struggled, opening his eyes, trying to find her. His angel...where had the angel gone? Around him, a puddle of the fresh rain water rippled with fresh drops of blood and rain.   
  
"W-w-where...d-did you g-g-go?"   
  
Silence, no answers, no sounds, not even the wind, just pure silence draped itself over the land. It makes Link even more alone...but was he alone from the start? Before the angel came, he was alone. And now, is he alone again? No, his angel wouldn't leave like that. She would never, she will never act like that. Slowly, Link begins to get the feeling that there is no angel. And the voice? If there was no angel, where did that sing-song voice come from?   
  
He feels a new strength surging, pumping, creating adrenaline. He is feeling better now, he tells it himself at least. I must get up, I must find my angel. His mind is set on the idea of finding the angel. Now, he must only follow up on his plan. He must get up...This time, he tells himself to pull, to get up off the cold and wet ground.   
  
Struggling. Fighting. The hero will surpass his every challenge. The hero's job is to fight, and to win. He would win.  
  
This time, there would be no failure.  
  
~0^0~^0^~0^0~  
Against my will I stand beside   
My own reflection  
It's haunting how   
I can't seem...  
~0^0~^0^~0^0~  
  
  
With great trouble, he raises himself of the ground, the palms of his bruised and bloody hands at the ground once again. He feels his arms quiver under the weight of his own body, but still tries harder. Can't stop now...almost there. It is a fact that heroes always win. And in this case, it is no different.   
  
Agony, more of the agony he had felt before. The same, pulsing agony. This time, Link ignores the pain, he ignores the voice in his head screaming, telling him he will never amount to anything. Memories of the villagers laughing at him because of his destiny, the Kokiri children tormenting him because he was different, laughing at what he wore...Not this time.  
  
Finally, he is on his feet, hunched over, trying to stand straight. All signs of his angel are gone. Why did she go? Why did she leave him alone? He has spent almost all of his strength that is left trying to search for his angel, and now, she is gone. An unjust thing it is, Link decides, looking into the distance. Maybe...maybe there was no angel. Had it been in the past? Had the confrontation with his angel been...in the past?  
  
Strangely, it seemed to make sense...perhaps he had fallen asleep, and angel had left. Yes, it was in the past. Or was it? Now everything is a living, breathing form of confusion. Why is everything so hard? So confusing? Confusion...that was what his life was. And what is it now? The life... is it still in the dirt, in the ground, with his strength? Perhaps he has gotten some of the strength back, for now at least he is standing. What is doing? He is searching for the angel, of course.   
  
Is he even strong enough to do so? He shakes his head, denying the fact that intense pain is running throughout his body, his mind, his soul. A looks down at the puddle, the small pool with the fresh rain water. Is that him? That face, that face that is so awkward. So gaunt. So tormented. So bruised, bloody, beaten. Is that the face of me? No, his face...it used to be smooth, childish. And innocent. What happened to that child-like wonder? It was gone, taken away by his...his way of life, if one could even call it that. His way of life...is a hero's way. And he is a hero, isn't he?  
  
The hero looks once more into the small pool of rainwater. It is his face. Why is it so different? With age, this he knew, but his eyes...they are different now. But how? They are empty.  
  
~0^0~^0^~0^0~  
To find myself again  
My walls are closing in  
(Without a sense of confidence   
I'm convinced that there's just too much   
pressure to take it)  
~0^0~^0^~0^0~  
  
  
He is empty. He himself, as a being, is empty of heart. He wants to be filled, though, like this small pool, filled with the same fresh rainwater. The hero thinks once more of the angel. Where did she go? And where is she? Come to think of it, where am I? Now he recognizes it. In the Graveyard of Kakariko, near the hole in which he learned the Song of Sun. Yes, that is where he is... But what about the angel? He remembers that perhaps it was only a dream. But it felt so real, he contradicts his own thoughts, wanting to believe that his angel was still here, that right now, she is waiting for him.   
  
"Where has my angel gone?" Asks the Empty One, not expecting any sort of answer.   
  
From the stone in which the Symbol of Shadow is engraved, a Sheikah jumps down onto it, in a flash of a deku nut. "What angel?"  
  
"The angel who told me to get up," Link stops for a moment, gazing at the young figure. "And who are you?"  
  
He, or rather, what seemed to be a he, nods, a smile covered in a frown. "I am Sheik. Do you not remember me?"  
  
Link closes his eyes, as if trying hard to remember this character. "Ah, yes, now I remember. You...you're the one who has taught me the songs..."  
  
Sheik sighs, shaking his....possible her, head. "But you don't remember...anything else?"  
  
"What exaclty am I supposed to know?"  
  
  
  
~0^0~^0^~0^0~  
I've felt this way before  
So insecure  
~0^0~^0^~0^0~  
  
  
  
"Then I was wrong about you..." The voice is becoming more feminine like that of...like that of his angel...  
  
"What do you mean?" Link asks, even more...confused. But how confused can one get before reality turns into a dream?  
  
In a beat, the Sheikah's nature has changed from being calm to distressed, nervous. "He'll be coming soon...we have to hurry!"  
  
"Wait--what are you talking about?"  
  
"I'm sorry...if He catches me here...with you! Gods, forgive me!"  
  
Link stands, in a daze. What is going on here? And why? Why is Sheik being so...secretive? Sheik quickly throws a deku nut, a large one, or perhaps...it is something else...nonetheless, he throws it at Link, hitting him hard and fast. He falls to the ground, knocked unconscious by the force of the blow. His mouth is twisted in a sort of surprised manner, his eyes shurt, he is sprawled out on the ground, looking as though he is...dead.  
  
~0^0~^0^~0^0~  
Crawling in my skin  
These wounds, they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real  
~0^0~^0^~0^0~  
  
  
Sheik tosses a deku nut...and becomes...  
  
~0^0~^0^~0^0~  
There's something inside me that pulls   
beneath the surface  
~0^0~^0^~0^0~  
  
Zelda covers her hands in her face, disgusted with herself. But it was the only way to protect Link from the truth, wasn't it? Leaning over his stiff form, she places a kiss on his forehead, a tear sliding down her cheek. She knows he is not dead, but still feels guilt. But...he would be dead if she had not done such. For the truth...it would have killed them all. And that? That would have been a catostrophic event. She decides it is best to slip away, unnoticed. That way...he will never know...  
  
  
~0^0~^0^~0^0~  
Consuming, confusing  
~0^0~^0^~0^0~  
  
  
  
~0^0~^0^~0^0~  
This lack of self control   
I fear is never ending  
Controlling  
~0^0~^0^~0^0~  
  
  
~0^0~^0^~0^0~  
Confusing what is real...  
~0^0~^0^~0^0~  
  
  
~0^0~^0^~0^0~END~0^0~^0^~0^0~  
[unfinished, also o.0]  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
there. that is all. sorry for wasting your time. enjoy your day. :) 


End file.
